Whitney's Journey
by GoldenFox13
Summary: White's Journey through Unova Region. What happens when she over sleeps and ends up with Black, the outcast of the the town as a traveling partner? Team Plasma will test the bond between each other and their pokemon as they follow their dreams
1. Whitney's Big Day

**Pokémon Black and White**

**I've been playing the game and well I figured I might as well start one on this region too and I will eventually post on Trinity's World of Pokémon. For this story I will be using the trainers given on the games as only Bianca has made an appearance on the anime last time I checked. Instead of either boy or girl being the main character I've decided to used both black and white and for the sake of not having their names as colors I'll just do what I've seen people do, change their names. White will be Whitney (Winney) and Black will be Blake. Those dreaded names Hilda and Hilbert will refer to Whitney's mom and Blake's Dad ok?**

Pikachu: Pika pi?

Me: omg pikachu…I love you –cuddles-

Pikachu: chuuu…

Me: Ok, I know…disclaimer. I do **NOT** own pokemon, if I did I would have made Ash age eons ago.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Pokémon Language"**_

"Whitney you need to wake up dear your friends have gone on their journey hours ago" Hilda called to her daughter from down stairs.

It was then Whitney had sat up her blue eyes wide in realization "Ugh I over slept" she jumped out of bed and proceeded to wash up and change into her clothes which consisted of shorts a white shirt and a black vest, a white hat with a pink pokeball symbol followed by pink black back pack to hold her items in.

'_Some friends I have, Cheren would have at least wait up for me' _she got down stairs and started eating her breakfast. "Why didn't you wake me mom?" I asked her as I ate my toast and eggs.

"I did, three times…guess third time is the charm" she said with a laugh.

"Now all the pokemon are probably gone now" Whitney said with a sigh.

"You know Professor Juniper keeps a lot of starter pokemon in stalk just in case. Just hurry up to the lab ok, do you have your Xtransceiver?" her mom called as her daughter got up.

"Got it" she held her arm out and it was black and red watch like device with a screen on it. "I'll see you later ok" she called as she headed out the door.

"I can't believe Bianca and Cheren…leaving me while they go off to get their pokemon" Whitney frowned as she walked to see the Professor. She sighed when she remembered that they had planned to meet up at a certain time and she missed it. "Curse you sleep…so wonderful and eye capturing" she muttered before she approached one of the larger buildings of Nuvema Town.

"Awesome! Thanks Professor!" A boy ran out, passing Whitney before she had the chance to see who he was or even open the door to the lab.

"Guess there goes another pokemon…better hurry before I don't get a pokemon" she said and went inside. There was a lot o machinery in the lab and people in lab coats doing research or keeping track of the pokemon that trainers send to the professor.

"There you are Whitney I was wondering if you would ever get here" Professor Juniper said as she young girl came in.

"Sorry over slept."

"No worries I'm down to my last 2 of the day so you got lucky. A trainer just got Tepig so you only have-" she let's out one pokeball and a Snivy came out and followed by Oshawott. "Snivy and Oshawott to pick from" She said finishing her statement.

Snivy was a bit shy and clutched at it's leafy tail. Oshawott was energetic and his eyes sparkled in eagerness as he stared at Whitney.

"They are both so cute…but I choose Oshawott" Whitney said.

"_**YES!"**_ it jumps up and down happily before jumping into her arms and climbing up onto her back where it rested on top of her hat.

"I think that's a good choice, here are your pokeballs and your pokedex" Juniper hands her the items which Whitney accepts happily, glad she didn't miss her chance on getting a pokemon.

"Now go on out there and have an adventure" Juniper said happily as Whitney heads out.

"Don't worry I will" she said and Oshawott waved as he left with his new trainer.

Just as she goes outside her Xtransceiver beeps and she looks at the screen and it hitting the button the screen divides into two separate images of Bianca and Cheren. "Winney there you are we've been trying to contact you for awhile now" Cheren said and a Snivy was resting on his shoulder.

"Yea but when you didn't answer just got our pokemon. And oh my gosh you got a cute little Oshawott" Bianca squealed and held her Tepig up so that we could see it. "I got a Tepig" she said smiling.

"I'm very hurt you guys left me…you guys know I love sleep one of you could have woke me up because mom is impossible" she said narrowing her sapphire eyes at them.

"We're sorry, I just had to get on out before dad made me stay" Bianca said and they knew how her dad worried and fussed over Bianca since they were kids. That was mostly because of Bianca's clumsy and ditzy nature, she would always get lost and trip over flat ground and so lately her dad was trying to make her stay and not go on a pokemon journey.

"So much for us traveling together" Whitney said and pushed the button to end the transceiver and sighed. She had really hoped the three of them could travel together because the three of them had been together since they were little kids.

"Darn it that stupid Patrat got away." Whitney turned to see a boy with brown hair with a red and white cap with a black blue jacket and black pants with sneakers. Beside him his Tepig looked defeated as he was unsuccessful.

Whitney then realized who this trainer was, it was Blake. She had known him for a long time because of her mom and his dad being friends. However when Blake moved away Bianca and Cheren came into her life and the three of them became friends and it was only last year did Blake move back with his dad. However with so many years of them not seeing or hearing from each other it was awkward seeing each other again.

"Have trouble Blake?" Whitney asked deciding to see if she can help out in anyway.

"Oh hey Whitney, just can't seem to catch a patrat. They run before I can even throw the pokeball" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe you aren't weakening it enough and your Tepig has to move fast because some pokemon would rather run then fight…you just need to get that one pokemon who's willing to battle" Whitney said to him.

"I guess so…so I saw those two buddies of yours leave town earlier today…how come you didn't go with them?" he asked. Oshawott jumped down and greeted his old friend as it was the same Tepig he was with in the lab.

"Ah I overslept and they kinda went on ahead. I'll catch up to them eventually" Whitney said trying not to be too angry again as she had talked to them on the Xtransceiver not long ago.

"Ah, in the mean time would you like to come with me? I haven't gotten the hang of battling yet apparently and you seem to know what to do" Blake asked and glanced at their pokemon who were chatting happily. "Our pokemon seem to be getting along too" he added.

Whitney looked from him to their pokemon. _'He's still so nice to me…even though he put up with them ignoring him for a year and me barely talking to him…he was my first friend after all…'_ she thought about it for just a moment. "Ok that sounds like a plan" she said to him and his brown eyes lit up enthusiastically.

"Alright, let's do this Tepig, we will catch a pokemon this time" he said with determination and his pokemon happily agrees becoming as enthusiastic as his trainer.

A they walked on Route one the leaves rustle and out comes a Lilipup and it barked at them and got into a battle position.

Blake points his pokedex at Lillipup and gathers information on the pokemon.

"Alright Oshawott ready for your first battle" she said and the pokemon jumps down ready for battle.

"Aww I wanted to try again" Blake muttered but decided to watch.

"Alright Oshawott water gun" a jet of water collides with the pokemon as it tries to dodge to avoid the attack.

Lillipup comes in for a tackle and when Oshawott dodges out the way it bit its tail.

"_**AHHH"**_ the little pokemon yelped as its tail was being bitten.

'_So it knows bite'_ "Alright shake it off buddy" she tells him and Oshawott used its tail to hit it against a tree where the pokemon finally lets go, shaken up from the impact it took.

"Water gun" and Oshawott shoots a final jet of water at the pokemon who collapses on the ground again and it still tries to get up.

"It's a stubborn one that's for sure, a fighting spirit!" Blake said not sure if it should encourage it to keep battling or give up so it can be captured.

The pokemon faints, too tired to continue "Go Pokeball" Whitney tosses her first pokeball and soon it sucks in the pokemon and the ball wiggles and the light blinking at the center. When it stops she picks up the pokeball. "I we caught a Lillipup. Good job Oshawott" she said and the water pokemon was happy it won its first battle and hugged it's legs happily.

"That was awesome" He said getting excited by the minute. "Now I have to capture a pokemon" he said with excitement.

Sure enough another patrat came out pausing as it saw the two trainers.

"Quick now's your chance" She said to him.

"Alright use ember let's go" Blake called out and his Tepig blew a stream of small embers from his nose at the patrat who dodged and charged for a tackle. "Use tackle too" Blake said. Tepig scrapped his feet in the dirt before charging at full speed and the two collided into each other head on and trying to push the other back.

"Ember let's go buddy!" Blake yelled seeing an opportunity now that Patrat was close up. Another stream of embers came and collides into the pokemon sending him back. And it charged again for another tackle. Tepid shot out a gust of smoke through it's nose, ready for the challenge.

"Dodge and use tackle again" Blake said and Tepig jumped as the patrat came close, landed on it's back to push it to ground and leaped a few feet away and charged in for another tackle while it was still trying to get up and it was a successful hit. Patrat had fainted.

"Alright! Go Pokeball!" Blake threw the pokeball and it landed and the red beam sucked it into the ball before it landed on the ground and wiggled around a little bit, red light blinking slowly before it stopped, signaling it's capture.

"Alright I got a Patrat!" he exclaimed and his Tepig shoots out a puff of smoke through it's nose, happy to win a battle.

"Glad you caught your first pokemon Blake" Whitney said and was surprised when he grabbed her hand and shaking it.

"Thanks to you, you built up my enthusiasm and it rubbed off on us and it gave us the motivation we needed to get our first pokemon." He said happily.

"It was nothing really…I don't think I done all that Blake" she said turning pink in embarrassment as she used her free hand to rub the back of her head.

"You really do encouraged me, even back when we were younger. I remember you being straight forward and just doing it even if you messed up where I could easily get discouraged" he said remembering way back when they were like 4 years old.

Whitney just smiled happy she could make a difference. "Come on Blake…we have a bit of a walk before Accumula Town" she said and she watched him break into that familiar smile that she had always seen as a kid before nodding and running ahead.

"Race you there" he said with his Tepig running behind him.

"Hey no fair, let's go Oshawott" she said picking up her pokemon and running after them.

* * *

><p>They had made it to Accumula town, both of them completely out of breath from racing each other.<p>

"I win" he panted, hunched over as he gathered his breath.

"Only because you ran ahead like 3 feet before saying we were racing" Whitney remarked, completely tired.

"Hey it's the pokemon center. Let's go and rest and heal our pokemon" he said and the two head into the pokemon center.

"Hello how may we help you" a nurse joy asked with an Audino wearing a nurse cap on its head.

"Oh we would just like for you to heal our pokemon" Blake said.

"Alrighty just leave it to us" Nurse Joy said and once Blake and Whitney returned their pokemon she took their pokeballs to be healed.

"Winney there you are" Whitney turned and it was Bianca coming over to them along with Cheren who just ignored Blake all together before turning to Whitney.

"Hey guys. I thought you guys would wait on me" she said to them.

"I'm sorry ok…what's important is that we are back together now." Cheren replied adjusting his red framed glasses. "And what were you doing with him anyway?" he asked glancing at Blake who left their group a long time ago to wait on his pokemon.

"While you guys left me I ran into him trying to catch a pokemon. I kind of showed him with a battle between me and a pokemon and then we've been racing till we made it to town, that's probably how I caught up to you" Whitney explained.

"So will you be traveling with us now?" Bianca asked.

"If he comes too, he;s really energetic and give you motivation" Whitney replied.

"No way, it has to be just the three of us" Cheren said stubbornly.

"Look he was my friend too long time ago. I'm tired of making me choose all the time" Whitney said before standing up and perfect timing Nurse Joy's Audino came back holding their pokeballs.

"Thank you" they both tell it and it happily leaves to help Nurse Joy.

"Hey I thought you were going to leave with your friends" Blake said looking at her.

"I just…well decided that if you'll have me I'll travel with you...besides you may need me" Whitney said pointing out his lack of knowledge.

"Hehe sure then, welcome to the team" he said holding his hand out which she accepts, his face in a big smile.

Whitney felt bad saying that to Cheren but Blake was her friend too even if it was a long time ago and was tired of avoiding Blake for Cheren's sake. She had decided to use this journey as a way to get to know Blake again. She was a little sad to see Bianca and Cheren had left already but decided it's better this way.

When they left the pokemon center they spotted a group of weird people in solver like knight armor surrounding a guy with long grey-green hair wearing weird robes.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." Said the guy in the robes and the people of the two were murmuring, all curious as to what was going on.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" Ghetsis continued much to Blake and Whitney's surprise.

"What on earth is he saying?" Whitney asked she couldn't believe he would say such things.

"Of course it's the truth" Blake said beleiving pokemon and humans are partners.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" Ghetsis challenged and the towns people broke into conversation.

Whitney took a moment to think, yes we used them for battles but the bond between trainer and pokemon are strong. She as angry that someone would say people treat pokemon anything other than friends.

"You're wrong!" Cheren called out from the crowd "I've only started my training but I never mistreated my pokemon. And people and pokemon can work together to bring out each other's fullest potential" Cheren said and I couldn't have thought of any other way to put it. '_Leave it to Cheren to find the perfect words.'_

The crowd murmured in agreement at the trainer's words.

"How do you know if battling is what the pokemon desires? All pokemon were free only to be suddenly captured and forced to fight for selfish humans" Ghetsis exclaimed.

"We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." He continued before Cheren could come up with anything else to say. When ending his speech his followers surround him and they all walk off together, their steps in unison.

As the crowd dispersed Whitney tried to look for Cheren but couldn't and she sighed figuring he took this time to go off on his own or with Bianca now that she refused to travel with them.

"That guy was messed up in the head for sure. No way humans abuse pokemon. They are our friends, I know my Tepi is he said letting out his pokemon who looked around for battles.

"No battle here buddy you can just relax" he said.

"That's right Oshawott is my friend too and I feel like I would never want to make it do anything it doesn't want to" Whitney said and just then the Oshawott in question came from it's ball and jumped onto her shoulders.

"_**Friend!"**_ he nuzzles her cheek affectionately.

"I think your Oshawott really likes you. Not that I blame him" Blake said laughing making her rub her head a light blush coloring her face at his compliment.

"Your pokemon…they are speaking."

Whitney and Blake turn to see a guy who looked a bit older than them. He had long teal green hair held in a pony tail wearing a black and white cap. He had a white shirt over a tighter fitting black shirt with khaki pants and dark green sneakers. Hie grey eyes were deep and intensely looking at them.

"Our pokemon?" Blake asked looking down at his Tepig who was staring at the mystery guy. He also looked to Oshawott who was also looking at the mystery guy.

"Yes…they tell me you Are Whitney and Blake and that they've only been traveling with you for a short time" He tells them.

Whitney looks at her pokemon and back at him "Who are you anyway since you know who we are?" she asked.

"My name is N. And do you not believe that man Ghetsis?" he asked holding out a pokeball. "Are pokemon really happy this way?" he asked in wonder.

"How can you say that when you have a pokemon?" Blake asked and N looked at him for a moment.

"Your pokemon…speak highly of you…Your Tepig says he likes your energy and believes you can make him find his inner energy and be strong" He said to him and turns to Whitney. "Your Oshawott…he adores you and already feels a connection with you even when you only battled once…he says…it feels right when he battles at your side" he said his grey eyes locking on her blue ones.

"Wow you mean it Tepi?" he asked looking at his pokemon who smiled when looking back up at his trainer.

Whitney looked to her Oshawott and took him from her shoulder and held him in her arms. "You really think that Oshawott?" she asked unable to believe this was true.

"_**Yes, I want to continue to fight alongside you!"**_ he happily confirms this actually surprised someone understood his thoughts like N could.

"Wow…that's an amazing gift you have N" Whitney said to him.

His grey eyes soften for just a split moment before coming serious again "Let's test how good you battle Whitney, let's have a battle" he said tossing out his pokeball and out came a Purrloin.

"Hey why don't you battle me?" Blake asked.

"Her pokemon feels the stronger connection to its trainer. Therefore I only want to battle her. Though if you fail to win you have to let your pokemon go, it's unfair to keep them this way" he said.

"Whitney you can't…if you lose you lose your pokemon" Blake said.

"Then we just won't lose, go Oshawott!" Whitney called out her pokemon who jumped from her arms and onto the ground.

"Ah it's determined to win for you. Such a loyal pokemon…Purrloin use scratch" he said and the pokemon charges with its claws outstretched.

"Water gun let's go!" Oshawott used water gun just when it was close sending it back a few feet it gets back onto its feet and moves in for another scratch and this time Oshawott falls back, getting up again.

"Tackle" Oshawott ran in for a tackle and the cat pokemon dodged out the way and used furry swipes which Oshawott only managed to dodged the first blow before the onslaught of attacks.

"Oh no...Oshawott is tiring out" Blake said in concern.

"You can do it buddy water gun" Whitney called out hoping it could handle this battle. Slowly but surely it got up, determination gleaming in its eyes and shoot out a powerful watergun, hitting the purrlion and making it faint.

N smirks only slightly before returning his purrlion "You did well my friend" he whispered softly into the pokeball.

"You two have a great connection helping you win this battle" N said looking at Whitney.

"So why do you believe in what that crazy guy is saying when you have a pokemon?" Blake asked unable to understand the logic.

"Pokémon are my friends, and for that reason I will change the world for their sake" N said walking off.

* * *

><p>Later on that day Whitney and Blake trained their newly caught pokemon till the sun was going down and the city lights were starting to turn on.<p>

"Guess that's enough training for now" Blake said returning his Patrat.

"Yea let's go back to the pokemon center for the night" Whitney suggested returning her Lillipup.

When they returned they got their room for the night and headed on to bed.

"What a long day" Whitney yawned as she climbed into bed.

"I know…battling, and running around and training…and just so much going on" he said as he got into bed as well.

"I can't believe those guys today though…what was it Team Plasma and that Ghetsis guy is crazy to say we mistreat pokemon…" Whitney yawns again.

There was a long pause and Whitney turns over so that she can sleep after thinking Blake fell asleep.

"Whitney."

"Hm?"

"I'm really glad you decided to stay with me" he answered softly, surprising Whitney greatly. "I honestly thought I may never get the chance to change things between us and become your friend again" he added.

"I know…sorry it took so long" she said to him feeling that this was the right thing to do. "From this day on we will be partners" she muttered before yawning again. "Goodnight Blake" she told him, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

"Night…Winney" he said as he too drifted to sleep, signaling the end of a long hard day as trainers.

**So there you have the first chapter of Pokémon Black and White. Next chapter on out I think I may do First person for the remainder of the fanfiction.**


	2. Trio Badge

**Pokémon Black and White**

**This chapter will consist of more pokemon battles and capturing pokemon and getting to know each other before going to the next town. Before their first gym battle I may add some more stuff.**

Me: I choose you Oshawott!

Oshawott: Osha! Oshawott!

Me: It's so cute 3

Me: Ok, I know…disclaimer. I do **NOT** own pokemon

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Pokémon Language"**_

_**/Last time Whitney woke up to realize she had overslept and that her friends Cheren and Bianca had left without her. Running over to Professor Juniper she managed to get Oshawott as her first pokemon. She met Blake in Route one trying to get a pokemon and after capturing pokemon they agreed to travel together to the next town where she meets Cheren and Bianca. She also had her first run in with Team Plasma and their goal of making pokemon and human equal as well as a mysterious trainer known as N. The day ends with Whitney deciding to stay with Blake and have them travel together./**_

"Go Pokeball!" Blake tossed a pokeball to the fallen Purrlion it came into the pokeball and within moments the ball stopped moving.

"Alright! Good job Patrat" Blake said as he captured his third pokemon thanks to his trained Patrat.

The two trainers have been traveling down Route 2 for most of the morning. Whitney had been training her Lillipup and Oshawott this whole time while Blake was trying to get another pokemon.

"Nice job Blake. I take that you caught a purrlion?" Whitney asked.

"You bet I did, that guys Purrlion looked kind of cool. So I figured I'd catch one myself and next time he shows up I'll battle him and win! Brushing me off like that was so rude" Blake said with a frown.

"Pay him no mind. Though I did like how he was able to understand our pokemon… I wish I could do that" Whitney said finding his ability pretty cool.

"Yea…I admit that was awesome…to know what Tepi was saying" Blake said and then his stomach growled.

"Hehe guess I'm hungry now" he said laughing just a little.

"Oh come on let's eat then" Whitney replied opening her bag and once opened it was full of food. She also made it her business to buy some pokemon food from the pokemart earlier this morning so that the other pokemon could eat.

"You really came prepared" Blake said munching on the lunch he had made before going on his journey.

"Yea, if it's one thing mom taught me was to be prepared…and she packed extra food in case I did end up going with Cheren and Bianca…but well it turned out differently of course" she comments as she took a bite of her sandwhich her pokemon ate happily, chatting to each other as they ate.

"_**Hello there, welcome to the group" Tepig talks to Purrlion as he munches on his food.**_

"_**Thanks I guess…so is this guy…good?" he asked as he nibbled on some of the food.**_

"_**Of course! He's awesome. You won't regret being part of our team" Tepi replies as he eats his food.**_

"Looks like Purrlion is getting along alright" Blake said looking at his group of pokemon.

Whitney ate her sandwich as she looked up at the sky, flocks of Pidove were flying and it was quite a relaxing experience. Suddenly a Pidove had landed in a nearby tree. It looked down and saw the food and started chirping.

"Oh look a Pidove" Blake said.

"It looks hungry too…" Whitney offered some pokemon food in her hand. "Here you can have some but you have to come down here" she said to it.

"_**It's ok we are friends!" **_Oshawott waved it's tiny paws as it talks to the Pidove.

Making up its mind it swoops down and accepts the food from the trainer, when it finished it looked up at her expectantly, wanting more food.

"Ah here you go" she said handing him some of her food which he accepts happily and chirps loudly to show it's pleasure.

By the time they had finished eating and packing up the Pidove was still there chatting with Oshawott.

"Alright Oshawott let's get going" she said returning her pokemon and her pokemon went into their pokeballs.

"Alright you guys, let's get moving" he said returning his pokemon.

"Alright Pidove it was nice having you with us for lunch" Whitney said to the bird pokemon and the two head off into the distance.

They paused as they heard a cry, they turned and it was a Pidove flying after them. "Hey isn't that the same Pidove?" Blake asked as the bird lands in front of them.

"I think it is" Whitney said as it looked at her and chirped at her again.

"You know…maybe…it wants to travel with you Whitney" Blake said after observing it for a moment.

"Wait…do you want to come with me?" she asked holding out a pokeball.

It taps the pokeball with its wing and allows itself to be captured. The pokeball didn't move around for nearly as long as it usually would before it stopped. She held the pokeball before turning to Blake in surprise. "Can pokemon do that?" she asked wondering if pokemon can just capture itself.

"Well…I guess if the pokemon wants to be with a trainer they can let themselves be caught. You should be lucky you got a free pokemon without even battling it" he said.

"Good Job Tepig!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Bianca?" Blake asked turning to Whitney to confirm the voice.

"That is her" Whitney and Blake went up ahead to see happy Bianca and Tepig.

"Hey Bianca where is Cheren?" Whitney asked when she approached.

"Hey Winney! Hi Blake!" Bianca said cheerfully. "And nope he left after that weird guy lectured us about pokemon being mistreated by humans and stuff. I think you really upset him by the way Winnie cause afterwards he just said it's probably better if we all split up…seeing as we are now all considered rivals" Bianca said sadly.

"Rivals…" Whitney said she didn't consider the three of them rivals, sure they had the same goal in mind but she just assumed their friendship came first and that win or lose against each other they would be friends still.

"I guess that's true…then I guess it makes us Rivals too huh?" Blake said to Whitney even though they were traveling together they were still Rivals.

"I guess…well I guess I'll let him cool off before talking with him Bianca" she said knowing she could just as easily communicate with the xtransceiver.

"Hey don't be sad Winney you are better when you're happy…hey let's have a friendly battle to kick off our journey as pokemon trainers" she said and Tepig looked ready for battle.

"Awesome our Tepigs should so battle sometime" he said taking an interest in the other tepig.

"We should. Ok Whinney…make this a one on one cause so far I've been training my Tepig" she said.

"Only one? I've got three so far" Whitney said appalled at how she had not captured a pokemon yet.

"Yea yea I know, I just haven't found what I'm looking for yet" she said. "Now go Tepig let's battle!" she said excitedly.

"Alright Oshawott!" she said tossing out her pokeball and the pokemon was ready for battle.

"Oh right I forgot you have an Oshawott…no matter…use tackle Tepig" Biance said determined to put up a good fight type disadvantage or not.

"Teeeepig!" it ran for a tackle.

"Water gun" Oshawott shot out a jet stream of water which Tepig barely avoided.

"Flame charge"

"What?" Blake said unsure what that move was.

It's feet stomped on the ground and it's body was cloaked in flames as it charged towards Oshawott but it was fast and the attack hits.

"Oh no Oshawott" Whitney was concerned for her pokemon. But it gets up quickly, the fire move having little effect against it.

" Ok let's have a tackle" she said and Oshawott ran towards Tepig and this time it was able to move faster.

"Oh…I see…flame charge increases the speed…" Blake said and Whitney realized this as well. Tepig can possibly win if it was fast enough to avoid the opponent's attacks.

"Flame charge again" she said and Tepig cloaks itself in flames again and charges towards the pokemon.

This time Whitney waits and Oshawott in turn waits for command. "Water gun!" just as tepig gets close Oshawott uses a powerful water gun and flies backwards.

"Tepig is unable to battle, Oshawott is the winner" Blake said as Tepig had fainted from the water attack.

"Darn it…well good job Whitney" Bianca said returning her pokemon.

"Sorry if I went overboard…so may I ask was that why you were cheering? It learned that move" Whitney asked.

"Haha, yes it just did when we battled a wild pokemon. It was great. I'll perfect my skills next time and we will battle again" she said to her. "Well I'm off to take a break, after training and battling I think Tepig and I need it. I'll see you around" she said running off, leaving Blake and Whitney alone again.

* * *

><p>"So what is the deal between you guys?" Blake asked as they continued their journey through Route 2.<p>

"What do you mean?" Whitney asked.

"Your relationship with those two, especially that Cheren guy who seems to hate me ever since I came back a year ago" Blake answered becoming curious after meeting Bianca.

"Well…after you left… she began.

-FLASHBACK-

A little girl was crying in the park as some kids were playing and people walking by with their pokemon.

"Why are you sad?" asked a little boy with glasses, on the ground beside him was a ball that was colored like a pokeball.

"My…my friend…moved away" the young Whitney sniffled as she looked up, her eyes brimming with ears. "I don't…have anyone to play with anymore" she said looking down again.

She looked when she saw a small hand extend towards her. She looked back at the boy his cheeks were rosy like cherries which stood out against his pale skin and dark hair.

"I'll be your friend…I'm Cheren…" he said. "So please don't be sad anymore ok?" he asked.

"Ok…" she sniffled and wiped her eyes before looking at him. "My name is Whitney" she said.

"Cheren!" a little blonde girl came running over, nearly tripping as she approached them. "What's taking you so long?" she asked starting at Whitney.

"This is Whitney…she's was sitting by herself so she's going to play with us now" he said to her.

"Whitney…how about we call you Winney? And I'm Bianca by the way" she said with a smile.

"Winney?" she questioned, it was what her friend and her mom affectionately called her. "Ok…nice to meet you Bianca…Cheren" she said to them both and smiled for the first time in weeks, feeling a little better already.

Soon the three kids was tossing the ball around at each other.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"That day was the start of our friendship and where my nick name was born" she said thinking back it was Bianca who called her Winney again as after Blake left she didn't want to be called that anymore. Eventually Cheren started using the name too and not long afterwards she started calling him Cherry, the three of them became good friends afterwards.

"Cheren was the first person to talk to me and offer to be my friend after you left…" she added.

Blake was deep in thought after hearing the story "You know…I'm sorry I had to leave you alone Whitney…I didn't want to…but you know my dad liked traveling and at the time mom wanted to travel with him…so it meant I had to go too…" he said holding his head down.

"I know, it's ok" she said not sure why he was so sad, it was in the past now, after awhile she wasn't sad anymore.

"I made friends too but I always thought about my friend…my best friend…and when I was told I was moving back to Nuvema Town again I was happy. I thought I can finally catch up on old times…Cheren hates me and you wouldn't talk to me at all…I thought you hated me too" he said rubbing the back of his head "I see you don't so that a good thing" he said with a laugh.

Whitney looked at him, though he was laughing she could see the clear relief on his face.

"No, I didn't hate you…I just kinda let Cheren keep me from seeing straight. I but you know what I'm just glad this journey will be a way for us to get back on track ok? So don't worry about it ok, now let's head to Striaton City" she said deciding to end the serious stuff, if it one thing she noticed about Blake is that his face was meant to be silly and happy.

"Alrighty then" he said.

"Hey you guys, you are almost at Striaton City" it was a young girl with pigtails.

"But would you care to join us for a friendly battle?" it was another young girl who looked just like her, they were twins.

"Sure why not!" he was itching for a battle as usual.

"We do everything together so let's have a double battle, winner knocks out all pokemon of the opponent" said one twin.

"Lilli/Puppi!" they both called out, each of them having a Lillipup of their own to battle with.

"Purrlion!" Blake calls out his newest pokemon.

"Pidove!" Whitney calls out her newest pokemon and it looks ready for a battle.

"Quick attack let's go!" Pidove flew in and dived low and hits one Lillipup.

Before Blake can say a command it's paw lights up and creates a orb and out came an ember attack from the orb.

"Woah what's that?" Blake asked surprised when it hit's the other Lillipup.

"Assist, when it takes a move that the other pokemon you own already knows, it just took your Tepig's ember attack" Whitney quickly explained.

"Lilli tackle" Lillipup runs towards Purrloin.

"Scratch!" with a hiss Purrloin's claws extend and scratches at a Lillipup.

"Oh no Lilli! A girl called when her Lillipup was unable to battle.

"Don't worry sis! Take down Puppi!" she called and her Lillipup charged towards Pidove. When it jumped into the air Whitney quickly acts.

"Gust let's go!" and Pidove flaps it's wings, creating a gust of wind but it was going so fast that the wind didn't knock it off its course. At the last possible second it used Air cutter, blue energy came from its wings just Lillipup collides with it and both fall to the ground.

"Pup!" the girl calls.

"You got this Pidove!" Whitney calls to her pokemon. Sure enough Pidove was on it's feet and Lillipup had fainted.

"We won!" Blake said and the two high fived each other.

"Aww…sis we need to train more huh?" said one.

"Yes…"

They looked a bit down but turned to the trainers "That was a fun battle!" they said together.

"Are your Lillipup ok?" Blake asked.

Both of them were standing in no time barking to confirm they were ok. "Yea, and I'm Rina" said one of them.

"I'm Tina!" said the other.

"Nice to meet both of you" Blake said happily "You guys have really tough pokemon…I never owned a pokemon till just yesterday" Blake said amazed how younger kids got a pokemon.

"We begged our dad for a pokemon and he caught us a Lillipup" each girl said clutching their pokemon.

"The town is just up ahead. So good luck against our town's gym leaders" they said together and went off to probably play with their pokemon.

"Gym leaders?" Blake asked.

"I guess we will find out" Whitney said and the two of them continued on, seeing the city over head.

"Come on let's race!" he said running and his Purrloin following him.

"Hey you cheater!" Whitney and her Pidove went after them, racing towards Striaton City.

* * *

><p>The two made it to the city "Alright let's challenge the gym leader!" Blake said eagerly.<p>

"Hold on a moment…we were training our pokemon pretty hard…not to mention we just battled two Lillipups. We need to rest up at the pokemon center first." She said.

"Aww…fine" he frowned a little.

"Hey!" Whitney said as a kid bumped into her, he was younger maybe six or seven and had wild curly blonde hair. As he bumped into her he fell and some of her pokeballs fell.

"Sorry" the kid quickly got up and ran off before they could ask if it was ok.

"No manners…we weren't like that" Whitney said as she watched the kid run off and she bent to pick up her pokeballs and paused. She didn't have all of them and she froze, recounting them.

"What happened?" Blake asked seeing her expression.

"That kid…took my pokeball…and it had Lillipup in it!" she exclaimed.

"When he bumped into you…" he pondered.

"That brat…Pidove! Follow him!" she said and with a cry it flew of her shoulder and into the air, tracking the kid in the sky which wasn't hard for the pokemon.

"Come on I got to get my pokemon back" she said following her Pidove with Blake right behind her.

'_I can't lose my pokemon…what kind of trainer would I be if I let anyone take them?'_ she was becoming worried yet curious as to why a little kid would take someone's pokemon.

"Don't worry, we'll get Lillipup back!" Blake said with determination.

Sure enough Pidove called from above before desending. "See he's found that kid" Blake said and the two of them kept running till they ran into a park. Pidove's talons had hooked onto the kid's shirt. The kid was struggling, clutching the pokeball in it's hand. "Let me go!" he yelled.

"Not till you give me my Lillipup you little theif!" Whitney said storming up to the kid and snatching her pokeball back.

"Hey!" she held the pokeball into the air out of his reach as he jumped up and down trying to get it back.

"Why did you take my pokemon?" she asked once he had given up and his brown eyes was tearing up.

"Because…I just need it" he grumbled looking away.

"You know…that's not a good reason…if you need help…tell us…and we may be able to help" Blake said, his voice softened as he kneeled down to the kid's level.

"You can start with your name" Whitney said, calming down now she had her pokemon.

"Tommy" the kid said.

"Mind telling us what happened?" Blake asked.

"This other boy always picks on me at school…always bragging he's going to be the best trainer ever once his dad get's him a pokemon…" said Tommy his tiny hand balled into a fist. "Yesterday he bragged that his dad gave him a Sewaddle and I said I could beat him in a pokemon battle…" he paused.

"And you don't have a pokemon" Blake pointed out.

"And I have to face him today and I don't have a pokemon…my parents won't let me have one and I don't know anyone who would lend me their pokemon. I saw you guys with pokemon and just knew if I can just take one of them I could battle Ben and then find you and just apologize, figuring if I was just nice and cute enough you wouldn't get mad" he said explaining his original plan.

"Whitney ruffled his hair, finding him cute once she saw he had good intentions "I see…so you are just trying to show him you not weak…well…you could have asked…you see you scared me by taking my pokemon…because they mean a lot to me…" she said to him. "Of course you can borrow my Lillipup…would you like to meet him?" she asked.

Tommy's face lit up, in a way that reminded her of Blake when they were kids, "Can I?" he asked.

"Come out Lillipup!" she tossed her pokeball and out came Lillipup who looked around for a battle but looked at Whitney in confusion.

"No battle here…well…actually this kid would like to use you in a battle" Whitney explained and the pokemon instantly turned to Tommy, it's eyes looked energetic and ready and gave a bark.

"You're so cool…you can surly beat that stupid Ben's Sewaddle!" he said and he held his head up high, taking the compliments.

"You'll give him a big head…he's very determined when it comes to battling" she said now that she thought about it this will be Lillipup's first battle since she's caught it.

"Strong and determined! Just what I need" he said petting Lillipup "Will you battle with me?" he asked it.

"_**Of course!"**_ he looked excited as he confirmed that he was going to help.

"Thanks so much miss" he said.

"Winney" she said deciding since he was a kid he could use her nickname.

"Thanks Winnie! You are the best. I promise I will return him" he said hugging onto the pokemon.

"You have to promise not to steal pokemon again, you can get into trouble" he said to him.

"I promise!" he said. "Oh what moves does Lillipup know?" he asked.

"Bite and Tackle" she said to him.

"Awesome!" he said. "Ben will be here soon…he'll never let me hear the end of it if he saw I borrowed someone pokemon…I'll just say my parents won't let me keep it" he said.

"Alright we'll hang around. I'll be watching" Winney said, returning her pokemon and hhanding him Lillipup's pokeball.

"Calling out your pokemon will look like a real trainer" she explained to him as she and Blake went off but stayed close.

Soon another boy appeared with a teal shirt and blue shorts, under his blue hat as black hair. His green eyes were filled with young boy confidence it was apparent he had a pokemon as he couldn't contain his smile.

"Hey Tommy ready to lose?" he asked.

"Who say I'm going to lose?" he said clutching his pokeball. "I'm going to win!" he said.

"So you do have a pokemon...alright then. Let's battle! Go Sweaddle!" he said tossing up his pokeball and his pokemon came out ready to battle.

"Lillipup I choose you!" he said tossing up his pokeball and Whitney's Lillipup leaped out ready to go.

"Tackle let's go!" he said and Lillipup charged at Sweaddle.

"You use tackle too" Ben called and his pokemon moved towards Lillipup. They collided and kept trying to push the other back. "Bug bite" he said and his pokemon started biting Lillipup.

"Use Bite" Tommy said and Lillipup bites down on Sweaddle. "Throw him off!" he said and Lillipup shook and tossed Sweaddle off him.

"String shot" the bug pokemon shot out silky thread.

"Dodge and just tackle" he said and Lillipup dodges and charges for a tackle only for Sweaddle to move out the way.

Lillipup suddenly started to glow red much to Blake and Whitney's surprise. "I think that's Work Up…raising attack power, if it hits with a tackle this time it will be a sure win" Blake said softly so the kids wouldn't know they were being watched.

"Wow his first battle and he learns a new move" she said being proud of her pokemon.

"Woah Lillipup try another tackle" Tommy said unsure what happened but wanted to continue.

"Use string shot to keep it from attacking" Ben called. Sewaddle shot out another string shot as Lillipup was attacking. He jumps to avoid string shot and collides into Sewaddle hard thanks to the attack raise and Sewaddle faints.

"HA! I won, good job Lillipup!" he said as the pokemon ran into the kid's arms happy that it won it's first battle.

Ben frowned, returning his Sewaddle "Well…I can't believe you won…I guess you will be a worthy opponent in the future" he said walking off.

"Good job you two" Whitney said and Lillipup ran and jumped into her arms.

"_**Did you see how awesome I was?"**_ he was eagerly seeking her attention which worked because she held him and scratched his ears.

"You did great learning Work Up" she said to him and turned to Tommy. "You will make a great trainer.

"Tommy! Where that pokemon come from?" came a shrill lady's voice and Tommy flinched. Whitney and Blake turned to see a older woman with blonde hair. "I saw everything that took place there how did you get a pokemon to battle?" she asked.

"It was my pokemon ma'am, I let him borrow it to battle that kid because he told me he wasn't allowed to have pokemon" she said to the mom.

"I hope he didn't bother you, he's been asking for a pokemon lately out of the blue" his mom said and Tommy held his head down.

"No, no trouble at all I think he will become a great pokemon trainer" Blake said ruffling his hair.

The woman's face softened "Seeing you battle realized how I was with my pokemon" she said thinking back to her childhood. "It was only a matter of time…well I think showing me you can battle with a pokemon that's not yours proves you will be responsible…" his mother said and his face lit up.

"So I can have a pokemon?" he asked.

"Yes"

"YAY!" he said jumping up and down.

"What pokemon do you want?" she asked him.

"I want a Lillipup like Winney's pokemon so I can train mine to be as tough as her's" he said pointing to Whitney's pokemon.

"Alright we will get you a Lillipup but you have to take care of it" she said and he nods. "Thanks for watching over Tommy, he was supposed to be home awhile ago and I got worried" she said turning to them.

"It was no problem" Whitney said and watched as the mother and son walk off together.

"That was a great battle, who would have guessed it would be a battle to get your pokemon to learn a new move" Blake said happily.

"You have a good rest, return" she said calling back a proud Lillipup. "Yes I thought it was great, it just shows me how determined Lillipup can be…I need to battle with him more" she said turning to Blake.

"You can use it for the gym battle" Blake said as they headed back into town so that they can hit a pokemon center.

"I guess I could, depends on what specialty does the gym specialize in" she said and soon enough they came to the pokemon center and Nurse Joy and her Audino was ready to accept their pokemon.

"Winney I see you've made it already" they turned as Cheren approached them.

"Ah, hey Cherry. How long have you been here?" she asked him.

"For awhile now. I gotten my first badge already" he said and he watched as their face had fallen. "Don't tell me neither of you gotten the Trio badge yet?" he said.

"We just got here…long story but we wanted all our pokemon to be in tip top shape" Whitney said.

"So what is the gym leaders here?" he asked.

Cheren just ignored him and turned to Whitney "You sure you don't want to come with me? I mean we could both be ahead of the game" he said implying that her being with Blake was slowing her down.

"Why you have to be so mean Cheren you don't see you making her upset?" Blake asked when he noticed her eyes fell.

Cheren just sighed and rubbing his ear "You really are loud for no reason…" he remarked and turned to his friend. "By the way the gym leaders are three brothers, each having a specialty in either water, fire, or grass. You get to pick which one of them you want to battle" he said revealing what the town's gym would be like.

"Thanks Cherry" she said to him and his face tinted red at his old nickname.

"Well I'll see you around" he said walking off.

"_**Here you go"**_ chimed a cheery Audino.

"Yes our pokemon are ready" he said taking all his pokemon back.

"Thank you" Whitney said getting her pokemon back as well.

"NOW gym leader time" Blake said. "My obvious choice will be grass so that my Tepi can shine for sure" he said as they left the pokemon center.

"I guess that makes sense, guess Fire would be my choice." Whitney said the two trainers headed off to find the town's gym.

* * *

><p>They found the gym at last which looked like a real fancy building and the only way they figured it out was a gym sign on top of the building.<p>

"Let's goooo!" Blake ran inside and shaking her head she follows him in.

"It's a café?" Whitney was confused by the fancy scenery and tables where people ate, after awhile she noticed majority girls was here.

"Cress!" they all squealed as a boy wearing a waiter like outfit with blue hair, his bangs covering one side of his face and had eyes as blue as his hair.

"Settle down ladies" he said with a charming smile and looked up and spotted them. "Brothers, we have new customers" Cress said and he approached the trainers along with a boy with wild red hair and eyes to match as well as a boy with green hair and eyes.

"Hello there" Cress said sweetly to Whitney and gently took her hand to kiss it turning her face a rosy shade of pink.

"Cress you have a big enough fan club" the red head remarked.

"How may we serve you today?" it was the green one.

"Oh, we came to challenge the gym leader…this is a gym right?" Blake asked.

They looked at each other and threw off their aprons "We are the gym leaders of Striaton Gym" they said together. "Follow us" they said going to a door in the room showing stairs leading downwards.

When they got to their destination it was a large gym battle field with a rocky field which was probably obstacles to better advantage their pokemon.

"I am Cress, I specialize in water pokemon, my partner is Panpour" he said tossing out his pokemon.

"I'm Cilan, I specialize in grass pokemon, my partner is Pansage" he said letting out his pokemon.

"And I'm Chili, my specialty is fire pokemon, my awesome partner is Pansear" he said letting out his pokemon.

Pointing their pokedex at each one Whitney and Blake determined each pokemon were similar only that each of them were a different type and color.

Suddenly a crowd started forming and taking seats, wanting to watch a battle and Whitney and Blake turned to see.

"So which one of us will battle one of us first?" they asked together.

"Ok, I choose you Cilan" Blake said eagerly figuring he had this in the bag thanks to his Tepig.

Alright miss how about you wait right over there as he battles, you get up close and personal with the battle more than anyone" Cress said gently.

"Oi, oi mister charmer go referee the battle will ya?" Chili said as he leads Whitney to a better spot.

"Alright today ladies we have a match between Cilan and the Challenger" Cress said, his voice amplified by a microphone and the crowd started cheering.

"I'm Blake, and Tepi I choose you!" he said calling out his starter pokemon.

"Ah fire against grass, a smart choice" Cilan said. "It's tasting time! Pansage bullet seed" he said and his pokemon fired out a round of bullet seeds at Tepig.

"Tepi use tackle" he said and Tepig charged at Pangage, avoiding the bullet seed and Pangage jumps out the way in time.

"Use ember" and Tepig fires out embers from its nose and directly hitting Pansage but it gets back up obviously the type advantaged attack did some damage.

"Bullet seed" he said again this time it sent Tepig into a rock.

"Tepi you can do it buddy!" he said cheering on his pokemon realizing thiese rocks on th ebattle field can be a pain. Tepig stood up again blowing smoke out its nose. "Tackle attack" he said.

Tepig's body became surrounded by flames as it ran for a tackle surprising Blake. "Flame charge Tepi!" he said realizing it learned the new move. _**"CHARGE!"**_ it called as it ran into Pansage in a fiery tackle.

When the dust settled the grass monkey pokemon was on the ground trying to get back up breathing hard. His hands were glowing, charging for a solarbeam.

"Alright Solarbeam!"

"Quickly Flame charge" Blake said relying on extra speed that Flame charge provides. Tepig stomps on the ground repeatedly till it's covered in flames again and charges, moving faster.

Pansage lets out a solarbeam.

"Get out the way!" Blake called out to his pokemon but Tepig charges on through, flames tearing through the beam of light and collides into Pansage. The blast made more boulders crumble and dust fly in the arena.

When it settled again both pokemon were on the ground. "Oh Pansage are you able to move?" he called. Pansage got to its knees trying to stand.

"I know you can do it Tepi" he said and Tepig stood on shaky legs too. It became a standoff, waiting to see who would fall first.

"Such a spicy energetic taste! Only the taste of a fire pokemon" Chili said as he watched the stand of with Whitney.

"That describes them alright" Whitney said in agreement, her being so excited that she was gripping her hand onto the seat the entire time.

Pansage was unable to hold on and collapsed.

"Oh! Pansage is unable to battle, Victory goes to Blake and his Tepig, give it up for our challanger" Cress said and some girls who were cheering on Cilan were sad but majority of them were clapping. Just at that moment Tepig collapsed seeing that it won it's body finally gave out.

"You deserve a rest, return Tepi" Blake said calling back his pokemon.

"That was great battling, you earned your Trio badge" Cilan said giving him the badge.

"Awesome!" he said holding his badge into the air. "That was an exciting battle" he said and the two of them shake hands and more clapping rose from the audience.

"Now who will you choose? Me or Chili?" Cress asked and the audience start shouting out names as Whitney took a moment to think.

"Alright, I want a challenge…I choose Cress" she said and Cress smiled and hands the mic to Chili.

"ALRIGHT! This final battle is a match between Challenger Whitney against my brother Cress!" Chili said with such energy.

"I don't understand…she could have had a type advantage if she battled Chili…" he said sitting on the bench where she sat during his battle.

"Probably wanted to try something a bit different" Cilan said. "Great battle by the way, you really worked up the audience." Cilan replied.

"Thanks, you put up a good match despite being a type disadvantage…but water battle sounds interesting" he said watching and hoping his friend wins this battle.

"Oshawott it's on you!" she kissed her pokeball before tossing it into the air. Her cute water pokemon came out causing some of the girls in the audience to squeal.

"So cute!" was the common phrase girls used.

"You can win Cress!" his fans called out.

"It's tasting time! I can see you and your pokemon have a strong bond. Lucky pokemon" he said with a charming flip of his hair while riled up his fans.

"Use water gun!" they said together, each of their pokemon shooting out a jet of water at each other. They collided together and started pushing against each other.

"Come on Oshawott I believe in you" Whitney said seeing their watergun was stronger and it needed a push. Oshawott pushed back.

"Show them who's the best" Cress said rather calmly and his pokemon turned on the pressure and overpowered them.

"Look out Oshawott" Whitney said as his watergun was coming for them. Oshawott used it's shell to deflect the water gun attack.

"Let's go in for a scratch" he said and his panpour charged, ready to attack. Whitney waited till it closed in.

"Use water gun to dodge" she said and Oshawott used water gun on the ground which pushed it off the ground a few feet.

"Use water gun while it's in the air" another stream of water gun comes at Oshawott and this time the shell forms blue energy at the end looking like a blade. And it sliced through the water just in time for the water monkey to leap up with a scratch.

They land and they instantly turn and wait for an order.

"You aren't very bad there with that Oshawott" Cress said flipping his hair.

"Not bad yourself Cress" Whitney returned the compliment with her own.

"Watergun."

As the jet or water came at them again Whitney looked to her Oshawott "Razor Shell!" she said realizing its move was called. Oshawott formed the blade like blue energy at the tip of its shell and it charged towards them, it's shell deflecting that the blade didn't slice through and in no time collided with Panpour and it knocked into a rock.

"Water gun" she said not allowing it time to move again. Oshawott lets lose a powerful stream of water at the pokemon.

"Oh no Panpour!" Cress said and many gasps and murmurs filled the crowd.

When the water died panpour slid from the boulder, unable to battle.

"I never thought I say this but it was an energizing water battle. Sorry girls but Cress is unable to battle! Challenger Whitney is the WINNER!" Chili loudly announced most girls were sad and it was easy to see who the favorite was.

"Oshawott you are amazing!" she said holding her arms out and Oshawott leaped into her arms. She was so happy she won their first gym battle and as it crawled up to her shoulder she leaned and nuzzled the top of its head with her cheek.

"Well I must say I don't lose very often" he said smirking as he called back his panpour. He approached her and smiled "Congrats you surly earned this Trio badge" he said holding out a badge with three diamond shapes stacked on each other the top one being blue, middle was red and the bottom was green.

"Thanks a lot Cress" she said taking her badge.

"Now now ladies let's not have a sour taste" Cress said to his fans.

"That's all for today please head to the exit" Chili said as Blake grabbed Whitney's wrist and tugged her on out and up the stairs.

"Hey not so rough I know you are eager to keep on moving but I need to move at my own speed" she said tugging her wrist from his grasps.

"Come on before those fans get crazy, especially since you beat their favorite gym leader" he said turning around to face her before opening the door again to the café part.

* * *

><p>"All healed again" he said as they left the pokemon center. "You know that was a really great battle…I thought it would have been easier to fight pokemon that gives you a type advantage but Cilan put up a fight…it would have been kind of embarrassing to lose" he said.<p>

"Well I saw you and all your energy…and it just made me want to challenge myself for the next battle so I decided to battle water against water instead" she said as they walked around town.

"Ouch!" Blake was hit hard by something and fell down. He looked to see a pokemon on his lap.

"What is that?" he asked pointing his blue and black pokedex at it.

"It's a Munna" Blake said. "Are you hurt?" he asked and the pokemon shook it's head no and floats up into the air again.

"I'm sorry! So sorry" a woman with long black hair and a pink flower clip in her hair came running up to them. "It's just that I lost my other pokemon Musharna. It's out on its own bit and now I can't find it." She said. "And I'm Fennel, pokemon dream researcher" she said.

"A professor?" Blake asked.

"Yep, would you mind helping me please? I really need Musharna for my research" she said.

"Sure let's go" they said running off to go help her.

"Any idea where it went?" Whitney asked.

"Ah I have a feeling, an abandoned research lab known as the dream yard" she said as she ran through the city and into this secluded woods with an old torn down building.

"Woah what happened?" Blake asked.

"Well…an experiment went wrong awhile ago and Musharna's powers went crazy and basically blew up the lab" she said rubbing the back of her head.

Munna floated ahead and called out to Musharna.

"Musharna, where are you?" Fennel called out.

Soon a cry sounded not long afterwards "I hear her" she said and took off with Munna.

"Hey wait" Whitney said running after her and. As they approached closer to the building they saw Musharna trapped along with a few other Munna. Standing nearby were people in silver knight outfits.

"Team plasma?" Blake asked.

"Oh not you guys again go away" Whitney said.

"We need dream dust from these pokemon so that we may learn to control the minds of humans since they refuse to let pokemon go free" said team plasma members.

"Well you are being a hypocrite because you are holding these pokemon against their will" Fennel said.

"Go Patrat!"

"Go Purrloin!"

Each Plasma member sent out their own pokemon Blake and Whitney looked at each other "Alright then Tepi let's take them out" he said.

"Oshawott let's show them" she said calling out their starter pokemon.

"Scratch."

"Tackle."

Purrloin went for Oshawott and Patrat ran for Tepig.

The battle didn't take long, both pokemon being pumped after learning a new move and beating a powerful gym leader's pokemon they easily took out Plasma Grunts' pokemon.

"You will pay for interfering!" they returned their pokemon and ran off.

"Razor Shell" Oshawott took it's shell and managed to slice through the bars of the cages they were in and all the Munna floated from their confinement and Musharna floated back to Fennel and her Munna.

"Thanks so much for returning my pokemon to me" she said to them. "What are your names? Everything was happening so fast I didn't ask.

"Blake."

"Whitney."

"Oh I've heard about you from Juniper, we work together sometimes. She will definitely hear about you from me. You guys can explore if you want, many trainers train here and pokemon have been seen around here too but I have to go back home now" Fennel said walking away with a happy pokemon.

"It feels good helping people out" Blake said. "Hey…what's with the face?" he asked.

"Well…there's a Munna behind you" she said and sure enough it was a Munna there, soon all the captured Munna appeared.

"Oh you are welcome, no need to thank me you are free now" Blake said and the pokemon all thanked them happily before flying off.

"That wasn't half bad you guys…guess I miss out" Cheren said coming from behind them.

"Oi Cheren!" Blake said anxious from the battle. "Battle me" Blake said holding up a pokeball much to Whitney's surprise.

"A battle huh? Did you guys even win against Cilan, Cress or Chili yet?" he asked.

Whitney and Blake held out their badge "Yep we sure did, you should have seen me Cherry, Oshawott learned Razor Shell and it came in handy against Cress" Whitney said happily.

"Wow Snivy learned a move too against Chili" he said.

"Woah you battled Chili? With a grass type too that's awesome" he exclaimed.

"And lemme guess you battled Cilan?" he asked.

"Why does it sound like a bad thing?" Blake asked not seeing why battling smart was wrong.

"Well fine, I don't have much time, I'd like to be well into route 3 before nightfall. So one on one battle against our starter pokemon" he said confident from his gym battle.

"Alright but if I win you will have to do something for me" Blake said grabbing onto Tepig's pokeball.

"Tsh as if, Snivy let's go!" he called and out came his Snivy.

"Tepi let's go!" he said tossing out his pokemon and Tepig looked ready for battle. "Alright lets do a Flame charge" he said and Tepig started stomping on the ground.

"Snivy vine whip" he said knowing what Flame charge would do. Two thin vines came out and swatted at Tepig before it could start it's attack.

"Tepi use tackle" he said as his pokemon was trying to dodge the vines.

"Wrap!" suddenly the vines instantly wrapped tightly around Tepig and started to squeeze him the fire pokemon struggled with the vines but was only being squeezed.

"Oh no Tepi! Use ember" he said and the embers hits Snivy, taking some damage which cause it's vines to loosen.

"Hold on tight now and use Slam!" he said and Snivy quickly raised it's vines down before slamming back down and letting go.

"Tepi flame charge" he said this time Tepig was covered in flames and charged at Snivy and hit's sending Snivy flying.

"Vine whip on the trees and swing back in" he said using the trees to their advantage as Snivy use vine whip on the tree and the momentum from being blasted away was used to swing around the tree and come back at Tepig for a flying tackle.

"Tepi move out the way" Blake called out but it was too late as the attack had landed the attack however had knocked both pokemon out.

"Aw that was awesome battle, return Tepi" he said calling back his pokemon.

"Return Snivy" he said calling back his pokemon and turned to Whitney. "I'll battle you next time" he said heading off and stopped turning to Blake. "What was it you wanted from me anyway?" he asked realizing since he didn't exactly win or lose he might as well hear Blake out.

"Oh I almost forgot. What I wanted was you for to not make Whitney sad anymore about not traveling with you" Blake said his cheery face turning serious.

"Blake…" Whitney said unsure what to say but she did feel bad for not traveling with Cheren and Bianca like they always planned.

Cheren sighed, his whole face changing when he looked back at Whitney "It's kind of hard to stay mad anyway…I won't bother you about it anymore. Well I'll see you around alright?" he said heading out the forest.

"That was so nice of you Blake" Whitney said wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Well of course, we're friends and we have lots of adventures together and pokemon to catch" he said.

As the day nearly draw to a close Whitney and Blake head out of the Dream yard to continue their journey on becoming a pokemon master.

**Well this is chapter two, full of pokemon battles, will be evolution time at some point as well as capturing more pokemon. And of course new character time too join us next time.**


	3. Route 3

**Pokémon Black and White**

**Alright adventure time on Chapter 3 with our heroes traveling on Route 3. New pokemon, new character, Oshawott gets a nickname because I'm tired of typing Oshawott over and over for a battle. Going to have something happening before the next town so that I'm not rushing through this story and so that everything isn't battle all the time **

Me: I choose you Snivy!

Snivy: Sniiiiivy

Me: So cool :3

Me: Ok, I know…disclaimer. I do **NOT** own pokemon

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Pokémon Language"**_

_**/Last time Whitney catches a Pidove and has a battle with her friend Bianca and Blake learns how they are so close to Whitney before arriving at Striaton City. They encounter a young boy who wishes to use a pokemon to battle his first rival and successfully wins using Lillipup. They challenge the gym and both Blake and Whitney won their first gym battle. Their day ends with helping Professor Fennel get her Musharna back from Team Plasma and Blake having his battle against Cheren. See what happens this time./**_

"Such a grassy area this route 3 we've been out here for awhile huh" Blake said as they traveled through the route, pidove have been flying by and patrat scurrying across the path.

"I know but it feels nice out here" she said looking to make sure they were going the right way.

Suddenly they come across a small town but one of the main buildings other than a few houses and stores was a school and a daycare center that somewhat doubled for a pokemon center.

"Woah what is this?" he asked when he saw a school close to the day care center.

"Let's go check it out" Blake said running on over to the school and Whitney follows.

"Trainers!" Kids stopped playing and ran over to them. "Are you a pokemon trainer?" asked a little girl.

"Yes we are" Whitney answered.

"Awesome so you're just like Draco?" said a little boy. "I want to be just like him!" he said.

"Run a long kids don't bother these travelers" said a young woman with brown hair and green kind eyes who wore a simple pink skirt with a white top and was obviously the kid's care taker. The kids ran off and she turned to the trainers.

"Hello I'm Miss Tami and I help take care of the younger kids of this school" she said to them. And Draco is a traveler like you who's decided to stay and help out an elderly couple who runs the day care center for pokemon next door" she said to them.

"A daycare center for pokemon?" Drake asked.

"Yes, it's where for any reason you can't watch your pokemon during the day or don't want to leave them home alone many owners puts them in a daycare. Some trainers are surprised when their pokemon learns a new move or becomes stronger from training which is why most pokemon trainers leave their pokemon there" she said to them, explaining the uses of the daycare.

"Cool sorry to bother you ma'am" Blake said and he and Whitney walks off towards the daycare center.

"Such a small town…wonder how it get out here, it could have just been a part of Striaton City" said Whitney as they walked from the school. The daycare had a large piece of land where they could see pokemon running and playing.

"Hello, I'm Marven, one o the owners of this center" he said an older man his hair was silver and had narrowed eyes **(A/N: think like Brock eyes who didn't really had eyes).**

"Hello I'm Whitney."

"I'm Blake."

"We just wanted to check out the pokemon daycare center, we are just passing through" Whitney said.

"Oh I see, travelers like my biggest helper Draco, he came from a very faraway place…not sure though…I forget" the old man laughed and then heads to the door leading them inside.

"Ann we have more travelers" Marven called when he entered.

Inside was a plump friendly lady with glasses, her grey hair was in a bun and she sat at the front desk. "Ah hello travelers, I'm Ann, the other owner of this daycare. Would you like to leave your pokemon with us? To keep from having an overload you are only allowed two per trainer" she said to them.

"Oh no, we are passing through and when we heard from Miss Tami about the pokemon daycare and wanted to see it" Blake said.

"Ah your smiling face remind me of our son when he was young isn't that right Marv?" she asked and the old man laughed.

"I agree just as excited as he was that he is. Well is it ok if we ask for a little extra hand? I swear Draco tries doing everything by himself" Marv asked them.

"Ah sure what do you need help with?" Blake asked.

"Well it's about lunch time for the pokemon, I think Draco should be just getting started with feeding the pokemon. Just head on back there, he'll tell you what to do" Ann said pointing to a door which must have lead to the back.

When they went through the door it was a wide field with some of the trees leading into the forest, there was a shed which should have been for storage. Pokémon were everywhere playing and sleeping and play fighting.

In the distance by the shed there was figure with long dark blue hair "Is that Draco? I thought they said Draco is a boy…that hair looks like a girl's" Blake said and Whitney rolled her eyes and heads across the field.

"Come on silly, guys can have long hair" Whitney said and Blake follows her. Half way the person lifts up from what he was doing and turned to face them, his golden eyes were wide in surprise. His face was a giveaway that it was in fact a boy, judging by the height he was older then both of them by a little.

"What are you guys doing back here? Only Ann and Marven are allowed back here" when he spoke Blake finally got it was boy afterall.

"Oh we are passing through and when we told them we wanted to check out this place they asked us to give you a hand with feeding the pokemon, I know it's got to be a lot of work making sure pokemon eat" Blake said holding his hand out. "I'm Blake by the way" he said.

Draco just lifted up the bag of food as well as some bigger bowls meant to feed more than one pokemon at a time. "Fine, just make sure they don't fight, some pokemon like to be greedy and take more than their share" he said walking off.

"He's rude as Cheren" Blake said with a slight frown but didn't let it get in his way too much and grabbed one of the bowls and sat it near a nice group of pokemon.

"Hey don't talk about Cherry like that Blake, he's not bad" Whitney said as Blake helped her carry the huge bag of pokemon food and they poured it into a bowl.

"That's heavy…ugh" she said when she got one done.

"I can see how it takes awhile" Blake said.

Soon a watchdog was bullying a patrat and the two started arguing.

"Hey you guys" Blake said and suddenly an Emolga swooped down and flew around them in a circle getting them to settle down and eventually they ignored each other and ate some food as well as a few pokemon joining in.

"Woah that's what?" Blake asked pointing his pokedex at it.

"Emolga…how cute" Whitney said wishing she had one.

"Good work Emolga" came the calm voice of Draco and Emolge jumped and flew onto it's shoulders.

"_**Naturally"**_ it then took notice of the other trainers and flew over and landed on Whitney's shoulder, greeting her.

"Aww hello Emolga" she said scratching it behind the ears and it twitched them happily.

"He's at it again, he always seem to find a pretty girl and latch on, I swear" Draco said shaking his head and tossing an apple at Whitney who caught it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Emolga's favorite food is apples" Draco said and proceeds to move to another part of the daycare to feed more pokemon.

"He's so rude to me but talks to you…what's with you Winney?" asked Blake but notice she was staring after him with a concentrated look on her face. "Winney?" Blake called.

"Hmm oh here you go" she notice Emolga was trying to reach the apple she had and handed to him.

"_**Thanks pretty girl!"**_ he munched happily on his lunch.

"And sorry I was listening, I'm not sure what's with me. I have awesome people skills" whitney said laughing.

"Yea sure Whitney let's help feed these pokemon" Blake said heading back for more supplies.

"Want to help us Emolga?" she asked.

"_**Naturally!"**_ he cheers and made its way onto her hat where it stayed.

* * *

><p>"Not bad I must say" Draco said after getting the pokemon settled down and everyone was munching.<p>

"So is Emolga your only pokemon?" Blake asked.

"No, my Durddigon is sleeping over there" he said pointing to a big blue and red pokemon.

"A Durddigon…" Whitney points her pokedex at it. "Cool" both her and Blake said.

"Yea he's a lazy one but very reliable when it comes down to it" he said. "Emolga you know what to do" he said and Emolga gives a light thunder shock on the dragon pokemon, just enough to get it to wake up which it did, scratching where the electric attack hit it.

"Time to eat" he said getting a bowl ready and the pokemon happily eats.

"I got another big bowl left…you guys are welcome to let your pokemon out" Draco said.

"Awesome. Tepi, Purrloin, Patrat let's go!" he said calling out all three of his pokemon and they all head for the food that was set out.

"Oshawott, Pidove, Lillipup!" she said calling out her three pokemon.

"Such nice pokemon" Draco said putting up the remaining things. Suddenly a bell was ringing across the field.

"What's that?" Blake asked.

"Ann's way of letting me know when it's time to eat. Lunch time for us" Draco said wiping the sweat from his forehead, brushing slightly against his damp bangs.

"Awesome! FOOOOOOD" Blake said running off leaving them behind.

"Is he always this energetic?" Draco asked.

"That's Blake alright" she said shrugging. "Oh I'm Whitney by the way" she said.

"Pleasure to meet you then, come on before you friend goes insane" he said with a slight laugh before heading back to the house and Whitney followed.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Welcome to the pokemon field!" Emolga said walking up to the newcomers.<strong>_

"_**Oi hello, I'm Oshawott" he said sticking out his paw and the electric squirrel shook paws with him.**_

"_**This is my trainer's other pokemon Durddigon." He said.**_

"_**Do you live here?" Tepi asked.**_

"_**My trainer lives and works here so yes. This is just a place where trainers drop their trainers off and we care for them till they return" Emolga said happily eating another apple.**_

"_**We not left here are we?" Pidove asked.**_

"_**No they are just eating lunch too. They should be back, my guess is you won't be here very long so finish up eating and lets have some fun, many pokemon are out here" Emolga said.**_

"_**I'm game for a little flying" Druddigon gruffly comments as he finished stuffing his face, full of energy again.**_

"_**Great I can use a little flying" Pidove said.**_

"_**You guys can stay on my back" Druddigon comments.**_

"_**I'll be on the ground waiting, I don't care for extremely high places" Purrloin meowed and proceeded to groom himself.**_

_**Oshawott get's on the upper head neck area, Patrat jumps on the back holding on and Druddigon gathered Lillipup and Tepig in each arm. And Emolga gets on behind Patrat and Pidove started flying.**_

"_**Ready? Hold on!" Druddigon flapped down hard and took off into the air, Pidove close behind. They went high into the air able to see all of the little town and the route.**_

"_**We traveled that far?" Oshawott said seeing how far they went from the previous town.**_

"_**You have a bit to go I'm afriad" Druddigon said.**_

_**Suddenly Emolga appeared next to them, the extra skin on his arms was allowing him to glide in the air next to them.**_

"_**Hey weren't you next to me?" Partat asked.**_

"_**Well I can fly but to be this high I need Druddi's help" Emolga said and did a flip in the air. "Such air I don't access too on the ground" he said again.**_

"_**It's so awesome, how you guys down there?"Oshawott said down to Tepi and Lillipup.**_

"_**The wind is rushing through my fur!" Lillipup said his eyes were narrowed from the wind hitting his face but it did feel nice.**_

"_**It's great" Tepi said.**_

_**All the pokemon laughed as Driddigon did an air summersault in the air. The pokemon were really getting along.**_

"_**Going down!" Druddigon said and dived down Pidove followed and Emolga latched onto Druddi's tail so that he could come down too.**_

* * *

><p>"So you both are from Nuvema Town?" Ann asked as they all ate lunch together.<p>

"Yes that's right" Blake said stuffing another sandwich in his mouth.

"That's a pretty good distance from here" Marven said.

"That's alright, we have our pokemon with us, and it's just exciting to get out and have an adventure" Whitney said.

"Ah kids, I remember when our kid went off with his Lillipup wanting to go on an adventure, who were we to stop him?" Ann said with laughter. "Draco where did you say you came from again, I think it's farther than they have traveled" Ann asked.

Draco didn't really say much during lunch, just observe the two trainers he wasn't sure what to make of them. _'Neither of them don't seem bad…maybe I can be nicer…especially Whitney since Emolga likes her…then again he likes any girl'_ he pondered for a moment.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Marven said waving his hand in front of the young man's face.

"Now that you mention it he hasn't said anything this whole time…did we offend you?" Blake asked and Draco looked into Blake's curious eyes and Whitney's concern ones.

"Sorry just thinking…well yes I come from the Village of Dragons. It's far and it's hidden so many people don't know about it" he said.

"Village of Dragons?" Blake asked.

"My guess it's where dragons are raised" Whitney said taking a guess.

"Close enough. But people there really like dragon pokemon and they are of high regard there. Most people dream on becoming a dragon master. We hold many battles from time to time to determine who is the strongest of the village, sometimes people who pass by are able to join" Draco said.

"Cool, a dragon master, I wouldn't mind having a dragon pokemon" Blake said.

"They are no easy raise. It takes a lot of work but once they get strong it's worth it. When people want to set out on a journey outside the village they are usually given a dragon pokemon and it's your job to raise it and when you come back you must have a battle with the strongest of the village to determine how well you've raise your dragon type" Draco said.

"Kind of like everywhere else, you start your journey with a starter pokemon" Whitney said and Draco nods.

"It just so happened I got my Druddigon before making the decision to leave the village so I didn't need to get a brand new pokemon really. But then again I was pretty much one of the only remaining kids in the village, most of them run off to go on adventures" he said.

"Druddigon looks so strong" Blake said going by what he saw.

"Well, he's still technically a weakling as far as dragons go. But that's my job, to train and make him stronger" Draco sighed and standing up looking at the clock. "Lunch is over time to gather up everything" he said. "Thanks for the food" he said to Ann.

"Any time dear. And thanks for helping" Marven said.

"No problem" Blake said finishing up and going out to help.

"Thanks for the meal" Whitney said getting up to go help out.

"Hey where are our pokemon?" Blake asked not seeing a fiery little Tepig running around. Purrloin walked to greet his trainer. "Hey buddy" he said petting his pokemon.

"Knowing Druddigon they probably went off for a flight. There they are now" he said as he saw his dragon pokemon land nearby and Pidove lands on Whitney's shoulder, cawing loudly.

"Guess you had fun" she said.

Oshawott and Lillipup came charging and into her arms when they get on the ground. "Hey you guys" she said hugging them close.

Tepi and Patrat went to greet their trainer as well.

Draco's eyes soften as he watched them and turned to Druddigon patting his rough muzzle "Looks like you are finally up. Meet Blake and Whitney, the owers of the pokemon you were playing with" he said.

Druddigon gave a friendly roar "Woah he towers above me…nice to meet you Druddigon" she said.

"Same here, nice to meet you Druddigon" Blake said greeting the dragon pokemon.

They gathered all the bowls from the pokemon and Draco was about to get the water hose and wash them out but Whitney stops them.

"You forget I got a Oshawott, alright buddy let's use water gun" she said and after the bowls getting covered in soap the water made them all bubbly. Draco only needed to do a little scrubbing before another jet of water cleaned off the bubbles.

"Thanks…I must say you guys were actually helpful" he said putting things away he then remembered something ran off, Emolga landing on his shoulder as he went.

"Why won't you eat Blitzle?" they heard him ask when they came to see a pokemon and an uneaten pile of apples. It turned away from him stubbornly.

"You have to eat if you want to be strong" he said in a concern voice much to Blake's disbelief as he only heard his monotone rude comments all day.

It reared back and his mane sparked up as if it would attack and Emolga jumped in front of Draco.

"_**Attack my trainer and you'll get it for sure"**_ he looked angrily at his fellow electric pokemon.

"What's with this Blitzle?" Blake asked.

Draco sighed as he turned around "This Blitzle isn't really bad…it's just that it's been abandoned by some idiot trainer" he said.

Whitney's heart went out to it. _'It's trainers like them that creates Team Plasma, trying to take pokemon from good people.'_ Her eyes met Blake and his eyes shown he was thinking similar thoughts.

"That's terrible…why?" she asked.

"My guess because it was weak...when it got here it didn't know any electric moves. Well it's learned it over time but….it never been able to trust neither me or Ann and Marven…I know it hasn't forgotten or forgiven it's trainer for leaving it" he said with a sigh.

"That's sad…not all trainers are like that" Blake said.

Whitney walked closer to Draco to approach Blitzle "Whitney what are you-?" Draco wasn't sure what she was planning.

Blitzle's main sparked again so she moved slowly, bend down to grab an apple. "You are going to have to eat. You aren't going to be stubborn today alright" she said to it taking a step at a time. It's eyes widen and narrowed and stomped its feet on the ground.

"Whitney get back here already it may attack you!" Blake said.

"If I run it will just let it know that I'm afraid of it and I'm not…I just really want it to see that trainers are not all bad. I mean for ever bad trainer it has to be a million good ones." Whitney said and sat on the ground, determined not to move.

"Emolga stay with her ok. I have to make sure all the pokemon are ok and soon people will be getting their pokemon back" he said and Emolga flew of his trainer's shoulder and onto Whitney's.

"You too." He adds when he walks away and heard no extra stepped behind him.

"I'm not leaving my friend behind" Blake said.

"It's alright. I'll Xtransceiver you if anything happens" she said.

"Fine…" Blake unwillingly leaves his friend behind.

When they left Emolga went to the pile of apples and took a bite out of one. _**"Come on they are really good!"**_

Blitzle just curled up and rested on the ground.

"Come on if you want to be strong you have to eat" she said and gently rolled the apple in her hand at him, it rolls and taps him gently and he looks down at it and back at Whitney.

* * *

><p>"Whitney?" she woke up to Blake's concern voice and looked up to see him and Draco standing over her.<p>

"Hnn? Oh! Did he eat?" she asked looking to see a plump Emolga by a pile of eaten apples.

"Hehe looks like Emolga got to the food" Draco said shaking his head.

"But…I rolled one towards it…when it was lying down on the grass over there…but it's gone…" she said.

"I think he ate the apple you gave him and just left" Blake said and held his hand down "You missed it cause you took a nap" he said laughing a little as he helped her up.

"Don't laugh, I was tired" she said and then she realized it wasn't as bright as before, she looked up and saw the sky was being covered in clouds.

"I think it could rain today, it hasn't for awhile, the pokemon like it so they can splash around" Draco said.

"Trainers got their pokemon?" Whitney asked dusting her pants off.

"Yes majority of the pokemon that were going to be picked up today have been picked up. Some people let us know when they are leaving for a period of time so they stay overnight" Draco replied picking up his plump Emolga.

"Let's head on back now" he said walking away.

"Alright let's go" Blake said following him till they reached the house again, their pokemon were inside the house.

"Thanks a lot for helping us out today" Marven said.

"But I know you guys wanted to have your journey now" Ann said.

"Yea it was fun helping…but I worry about that Blitzle" Whitney said.

"Ah Blitzle. He was such a sweet pokemon but then when we told him his trainer wasn't coming back he just became so angry…I think he needs to be with a trainer again but no one is willing to get close to it" Ann said with a sigh.

Suddenly as predicted it started raining "Ah that's lovely. You should wait out the rain here" Marven said and looked outside it was dark grey outside and then he realized pokemon were trying to take cover.

"Draco, need to return the pokemon" he said.

"Got it" he said running outside.

"We'll help!" Blake and Whitney ran out after him grabbing pokeballs.

They were already getting wet as they stepped outside into the steady rain fall. "Return!" they heard him yell and red beam could be seen.

"Return!"

"Return!"

One by one pokemon were getting zapped into their ball and the pokeballs were dropped into bags.

"What about Blitzle? Doesn't he have a pokeball?" she asked remembering the pokemon not being among those that were called back.

"No, after realizing his trainer wasn't coming back it refused to ever go back into its pokeball and so it was released from the ball, so it's a free pokemon" Draco said.

"I'll go make sure it's ok" she said taking off.

"You don' t know where to go" Draco said handing the bag to Blake. "Take these back inside and make sure everyone is ok. I'll go with her to find Blitzle and we'll be back" he said not in the mood for the trainer to demand he come to.

Blake accepts the bag without complaint and takes off for the house again.

The wind blows as rain picks up making Whitney narrow her eyes. She jumped when something touched her shoulder "Don't worry it's just me" Draco said he said. "The daycare takes some of the forest to give the pokemon a feel of being in the forest while they stay like bird pokemon" Draco said walking from the open field to the trees which provided some shelter from the wind but they were soaked.

"You really care for a pokemon you just met huh?" he said as he looked out for Blitzle.

"Well yea. It hurts to know it's hurting from being abandoned" Whitney said looking down for a minute feeling rain fall on her. Suddenly thunder rolled and she jumped slightly.

"Scared?" he asked.

"I'm n-not scared ok it just startled me" she said and saw a flash through the trees. To their surprise a Blitzle came out. But it wasn't their bliztle it's main sparked and it stomped it's feet into the ground.

"Don't move" Draco said glancing at her he saw everything in her tense.

"Trying…it's not our Blitzle" she said.

Suddenly their Blitzle appeared and it stomped on the ground and it turned into a flame charge. And the wild blitzle did the same, making them collide into each other.

Wild Blitzle did a quick attack, knocking the other to the ground. And it went in for another quick attack.

Whitney "Blitzle quickly you have to get up!" she called. Suddenly Blitzle got to its feet and quickly turned kicking it's back legs twice really quick, using Double Kick. This knocked the Wild Blitzle away. Blitzle was surprised; in a time of desperation it learned a move.

"Flame charge again!" she called taking this as a serious battle this time and to her surprise it stomps it's foot on the ground, covering itself in flames and charged again and rammed hard into the Wild Blitzle.

Blitzle neighed loudly and stomped it's hooves on the ground, mane flashing angrily wanting the other pokemon to leave. The Wild Blitzle got up and ran off into the woods jumping over the fence on the way out.

Draco was awed by what he saw, weak Blitzle that has been in the daycare for a long time fought off a wild pokemon. Even more amazed what Whitney had commanded it to do an attack and it actually followed her.

"Good job Blitzle, I knew you were strong" she said and Blitzle just nod, it's mane flashes again. "Come on everyone is worried about you" she said. But he shook his head, but not in a way to be stubborn.

"I realized that Blitzle like to charge it's electric power with using lightning from thunder storms" Draco said. "Maybe…that's why he wants to stay out here" he said and when looking up Blitzle on the pokedex it said it likes storing energy from lightning.

Strong winds continued and when lightning struck Blitzle's mane glowed as he collected it making it a sight that neither of them had seen.

Blitzle had finished and turned to the trainers and nudged it's head forward signaling it was ready to head back.

"Come on, we can't stay in such weather for too long" he said and the three of them rushed back to the house. In the distance a lantern was lit and saw an erratic waving figure.

"Come on you guys!" yelled Blake.

The winds had carry flying debris from town and leaves from the woods making them all the more eager to get inside.

"Thank goodness you both are ok" Ann said once they got inside. They were all soaked down and making a puddle in the middle of the floor.

"Come come get those wet clothes of and I made some soup" Ann said.

Both of them were wrapped in a blanket after drying off. Whitney was wrapped in a blanket, covering herself now she was only in under garments and so was Draco.

Blitzle lapping up some soup with a blanket thrown over him and Ann came to them with two bowls. "You guys need to eat up and rest, looks like no one can leave till it stops, all the pokemon are taken care of" Ann said putting up their clothes to dry of. Blake who was here for awhile had his clothes dried already.

"So good and warm" Whitney said.

"You should have seen your friend Blake, she actually commanded Blitzle to attacking another Blitzle. It was really something" Draco said as he sipped on his warm soup.

"Wow so it listened to you? That's amazing Winney" he said really impressed.

"Really he probably hasn't had an official battle since being here. I'm surprise it listened to you too" Marven said and the Blitzle in question was sleeping after feeling nice and warm.

"I was too…I just couldn't sit there and let it lose a battle so I helped it out. It's really strong now that's for sure. If his trainer took the time to train it they would have seen how strong it could be" she said with a sigh.

"They don't deserve to be pokemon trainers" Draco said.

Marven looked at the clock before locking everything up "It's late, you guys are welcome to the guest room…though Draco has been staying with us" Ann said.

"Don't worry we will make due" Blake said and the old couple went to bed leaving them alone in the warm room.

"What an exciting day" Whitney said.

"I agree. I'm feeling sleepy that's for sure" he said and everyone agreed and put their bowls away and went to the room as well.

"There is only one bed in the guest room though…so as a girl Whitney should take it" Draco said to be polite.

"But you were here first, besides Blake and I have sleeping bags in case we got caught outside and it got dark" Whitney said didn't want to take the bed.

"Emolga" Draco said and the electric pokemon flew and tackled into Whitney, not hard but enough to knock her onto the bed and it flew back to Draco.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Just take it, you been through a lot today." He said getting settled onto the floor with Blake who threw out his sleeping bag to sleep on.

"Good night everyone" Blake said.

"Same" Draco replied rolling over.

"Whitney?" Blake called but got no answer.

"Told her she needed the bed" Draco said realizing she had fallen asleep soon as she got comfortable.

* * *

><p>They woke up the next day to see that the back of the daycare as well as most of the town was covered in debris from the previous night.<p>

"Alright let's help out!" Blake said eager to help out the old couple.

"Thanks so much. We will start giving people back their pokemon who couldn't come last night" Ann said while Marven started sweeping up in the front of the building.

"Pidove!" Whitney called out her pokemon. "Use gust to blow some of these leaves into a pile she said and her pokemon started flapping it's wings, blowing the leaves in a general area.

Emolga was picking up small twigs as Draco was raking up leaves. As Whitney and Blake start helping Oshawott came from its ball.

"Oshawott" Whitney said.

"_**I'll help!" he grabs some leaves and places them in a pile.**_

"I know, Druddigon! Use your wings to blow the leaves into this pile with Pidove" Draco said figuring they would need all the help they can get.

The dragon pokemon had big wings and a powerful down stroke blew plenty of leaves to the big pile. Soon all the leaves and other trash were gathered up.

With the help of the pokemon they got all the trash into four large bags which Druddigon picked up with ease and flew to place them in the front of the building to get picked up.

"Well that's team work!" Blake said giving a high five to Whitney.

"Not bad you two" Draco replied genuinely impressed with them after spending the day with them.

"Thanks. It was fun while it lasted" Blake replies.

"Only one last thing to do is let the pokemon back out" Draco comments and picks up some pokeballs in his hands. "Come out everyone" he held them out and pokemon came out and instantly ran to play.

"You guys come on out" she called out.

Soon all the pokemon that were left were back out and about which wasn't much since after the storm worried owners came and got them.

They went back inside to see Blitzle was just getting up and was eating some food.

"Thanks again for helping us out" Ann said to them.

"It was no problem" Blake replied.

"Ah before you go I'd like to give you this egg" Ann said holding up an olive green egg. "The owner of the pokemon who had this egg couldn't care for another pokemon and I've decided it should go with you Blake, you remind me of my son who loved caring for young pokemon. So maybe this little one will be happy and full of energy" Ann said.

Blake took the egg "Woah it's so warm…I wonder what it will be" Blake said and puts it carefully in his back bag.

"That's lucky Blake. Hopefully we will see what it hatches in to" Whitney said though she couldn't help but feel envious that he got an egg.

"Alright take care you guys?" Whitney said as her and Blake leave.

"You know you can always leave too" Ann said as they walked out the door.

"But who will help you take care of the pokemon?" he asked.

"We can manage, no need to settle down so soon my child. You are only a kid once, go out and travel. You can always find a town to settle in when you are out of adventure."Ann said.

"Alright Emolga, let's continue our journey" he said and Emolga flies to his shoulder as he went to the guest room to get his bags.

"Thanks for all you done for me Ann" he said and heads out the door.

* * *

><p>"That sure was fun" he said walking back on the route in no time, just leaving the outskirts of the town.<p>

"It was a nice change in pace from the usual battle and training. It was just nice playing with pokemon and helping people out" Whitney said agreeing with him.

"That Draco guy wasn't half bad either once he started talking with us" Blake said thinking back to yesterday and today.

They heard rapid footsteps and out from the trees came Blitzle with a note in its mouth.

"Blitzle what you got there?" Whitney said taking the note from its mouth.

"Dear Whitney, Blitzy was restless when you left and I could tell that maybe it was better of being with you since it had an experience in battling with you last night. I know you will take care of him to make up for its bad experiences before coming to the daycare. Ann and Marven" Whitney read out loud.

"Awesome Blitzle wants to come with you!" Blake said happy for Whitney.

"Is that true? You want to travel with me?" she asked.

Blitzle nods "Alright Blitz, welcome to the team" she said throwing the pokeball at him. It bounces off and absorbs him into the pokaball where it wiggles for a moment before it stopped.

"Yay! Now I don't feel bad about getting an egg now, cause now you have an awesome new pokemon" he said feeling a lot better.

"It's ok, it will be great just to help you care for it so it can hatch to a cute pokemon" she said happy they both got a new pokemon out of visiting the daycare center.

Later on they all stopped for a rest Blake stomach started growling "Hehe guess I need to eat" he said rubbing his stomach.

"Ok I guess we can eat" she said her and Blake taking out the lunch that they had managed to save from home as well as some of the food Ann was kind enough to pack for them.

"EMO!" suddenly an Emolga lands on Whitney's shoulder, a familiar Emolga with that extra tuff of hair on the top of its head.

"That can't be…" Blake trailed off.

"Yes it's Draco's Emolga" Draco came out of the trees.

"Draco" they both said in surprise.

"What are you doing out here?" Whitney asked.

"After you guys came and visited it inspired me to just continue my quest and get out of the cozy life I've been living till now" he said.

"But what about Marven and Ann?" Blake asked.

"Well they insisted I go and I kind of wanted to, it's been awhile" he said. "So I figure I'll just stick around you guys, I can't help but feel I'll get a ton of experience on my travels with you guys around" he added.

"Welcome to the team Draco!" Blake said holding out his hand.

"Pleasure is mine" he said with a smirk, shaking the slightly younger boy's hand.

"We were just about to have lunch" Whitney said holding the affectionate and cute Emolga in her arms.

"Awesome I haven't eaten yet…though…in my hurry to leave I'm afraid I do not have anything to eat.

Emolga then jumped from Whitney's arms as they all took a seat on the ground and rushed over to his trainer's bag.

"Emolga" Draco said firmly wondering what it was up to.

Ignoring him Emolga opened the bag and sniffed around and grabbed an apple his eyes sparkled in joy at the sight of his favorite snack. He also had a note in his paws that he gave to Draco.

"I had a feeling that after the trainers came and talked of their travels and stayed with us that you would eventually want to leave again. I took the liberty of stocking you up on food. You'll have a place with us always. Have a safe trip. Ann and Marven" Draco read out loud, his golden eyes were soft as he read it.

"That was nice of them" Whitney said.

"Now that Emolga is eating I'll call out my pokemon" Blake said tossing out his pokeballs."Come out everyone!" he called and Tepi, Patrat and Purrloin had came out.

"Druddigon come out too" Draco calls out his remaining pokemon.

"You guys come out too" she tossed out her four pokeballs and Oshawott came out followed by Pidove, Lillipup and Blitzle.

"Blitzle…you actually got that Blitzle…you are something" he said.

"She's awesome, gaining the trust of a pokemon like Blitzle" Blake said adding to the praise which just made Whitney's face turn pink in embarrassment.

"You guys" she said rubbing the back of her head through her had.

They heard a thud and looked to see Tepi trying to knock apples down from the tree. Oshawott takes out his shell and uses water gun at the ground to propel himself up and uses Razor shell and slices three before falling to the ground gracefully with a proud look on its face.

"It handles that shell like a samurai. Kind of like the ones I read when I was younger" Blake said when he watched.

"Yea…indeed that was impressive Samu!" Whitney said using this logic as well as the simple fact it's final evolution is Samurott to come up with a cute name like Blake used Tepi for his Tepig.

The water pokemon blushed in embarrassment.

"Nicknaming your pokemon?" Draco asked.

"Well sure, Oshawott means a lot to me being my first pokemon and everything. So giving him a nickname seems right" she said.

"That's cool" Draco said having no desire to give either of his pokemon a nickname.

"Blitzle use double kick on that tree. And Druddigon could capture all the apples that fall" Whitney said having an idea.

Sure enough when Blitzle used Double kick plenty of apples fell into the dragon pokemon's arms and the pokemon cheered when they could eat all the food.

"Smart move" Blake said as they ate their food. The pokemon were eating apples happily making this the start of a good day with new pokemon and a new team member.

**Well that's a chapter. Next chapter will be back to battles and getting out of Route 3. Stay tuned. Since it's December now and such I will be making Christmas Stories unrelated to my stories.**


	4. Basic Badge Pt 1: Lost in the Forest

**Pokémon Black and White**

**Alright Chapter 4 is up and starts with them still on route 3 picking up from the last chapter and then time for Nacrene City and the next gym battle. Some Evolutions and new moves are coming up as well.**

Me: I choose you Tepig!

Tepig: Teeepig!

Me: Alright let's do this chapter now

Tepig: Tep!

Me: Alright I do not own pokemon

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Pokedex Entry**

_**Pokémon translation**_

_**/Last time our heroes has traveled into Route 3 and decided to help an elderly couple who runs the pokemon daycare center. There they meet Draco a Dragon trainer and an abandoned Blitzle. After a harsh storm and a long night Whitney and Blake get up the next day and leaves and to their surprise Blitzle has decided to stay with Whitney and Draco has also decided to restart his travels with them as well./**_

"Emolga Quick attack." Draco called out and the pokemon made quickly zipped through the air and tackled into Blake's Patrat.

"Ah no" Blake said as his Patrat had fainted, the two had decided to battle after they had ate their lunch.

"Good job Emolga" Draco praised and his pokemon flew to his shoulder.

"Return Patrat" Blake said calling back his pokemon. He turned to Draco "Good battle" he said admitting his defeat.

"Thanks. I guess we better get going" he said and his Emolga happily sat on his head.

"Your Emolga is real strong" Whitney said looking very impressed.

The happy Emolga zipped around happily before landing on her hat. _**"Of course I'm strong! Thanks though"**_

"Yes who is just too proud for his own good" he said and she smiled enjoying the shot little one on one pokemon battle and soon they hit the road again.

Soon a rustle could be heard and a girl around their age with rusty brown hair that was pulled into a short ponytail and grey eyes that were filled with worry. "Oh good it's other people out here." She said leaning over as she tried catching her breath.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Some people dressed in weird clothing asked to battle….but I lost….and…and they took my Audino…my poor Audie…" the girl's eyes was water as her eyes was down casted. "They threw smoke screen at me and ran off and I've been looking for them for awhile now…please help me" she begged them.

"Looks like you don't deserve to be a trainer huh" Draco responded darkly.

"Don't say that. Team Plasma is a bad group of people who want pokemon to be free from trainers…even the good ones like us!" Blake said to Draco. "Of course we will help you get your Audino back" Blake said turning to the girl.

"What is your name by the way?" Whitney asked.

"I'm Amy…what are your names?" she asked.

"Blake."

"Whitney and the rude guy over there is Draco" Whitney said introducing herself. "Don't worry Amy we will help you" she said to her and they ran off into the woods.

"Pidove, I choose you, help us look for Team Plasma!" she said summoning her bird pokemon who took to the skys with a loud cry.

"Careful they will take your pokemon too." Amy said.

"Psh, I will not let that happen" she said and her Pidove flew higher into the sky to search. Soon caves and mountains appeared and they just saw people run in.

"There they are!" Amy exclaimed picking up speed and running into the cave followed by Blake, Whitney and Draco.

"Team Plasma give Amy her Audino back!" Blake said grabbing his pokeball.

"Fine let's go! Go Woobat!"

"Go Trubbish, use sludge" the other team plasma member called out and the pokemon shot out a purple ball at them.

"Emolga, Electroball!"

"Pidove, air slash!"

"Woobat use Air slash too"

The two air slash collided and Emolga's ball of electricity hits the Trubbish.

"I wish I had another pokemon…then I could have fought" Amy said looking down.

"Don't worry! Tepi let's go use ember!" he said and embers flew out the pig's nose, joining the fight.

"Argh lousy kids."

"Let's run." They returned their pokemon but before they could leave the floor caved in under them and they fell, a stray pokeball flew into the air as they fell which Pidove quickly swooped in to grab.

"I hope it's my Audie" Amy said taking the pokeball before tossing it into the air. Sure enough the pink pokemon stood tall and hugs the girl's legs, happy to see it's trainer.

"What just happened?" Draco asked glad they didn't fall in.

"The ground just gave way" Whitney said and Blake grabbed her wrist.

"Let's go before we cave in too" Blake said and the trainers left the cave and were outside again.

"Thanks so much for saving my Audie" she said and the pokemon dipped it's head to give thanks.

"You are welcome. Train hard and get more pokemon to protect yourself against Team Plasma…try to avoid them because they are out for people's pokemon" Blake suggested.

"Thanks so much. I'll train hard. Next time my pokemon won't be taken from me" Amy said going back into the woods to probably train.

"It really feels good when we help someone out" Whitney said smiling and turned to her Pidove. "Good job buddy, return" she said calling back her pokemon.

"Same, good job Emolga" he said to his pokemon who was safely perched on his head.

"Return Tepi" Blake said calling his pokemon back.

At that moment a pokemon popped out the ground.

"Woah a Drilbur" Blake said and it held up its paws, it's claws covered in dirt and it waved it's arms around as if showing off slightly.

"Hmm…it could be a hunch…but I think it helped us stop team Plasma" Draco said and the pokemon nods and thumped it's chest proudly.

"Awesome, I'm going to catch this Drilbur. How about a battle?" he asked.

"_**Come on! I accept the challenge human."**_

"Purrloin I choose you!" he called out his cat pokemon who just look nonchalant at the mole pokemon.

Instantly Drilbur dug underground.

"Watch out, buddy" Blake said and Purrloin listened for the pokemon to come out. Dirt was loosening up nearby and Blake notice.

"Use Assist!" he said and the pokemon's paw light up.

"Isn't assist just a random move?" Draco said.

"It could work in his favor" Whitney said watching the battle unfold.

Drilbur came from the ground just as when Purrloin glowed red and it took the hit, falling to the ground and still turning red.

"Bibe….Purrloin use Bibe!" he said realizing one o his pokemon knew Bibe. After taking damage Purrloin tackled into Drilbur with the energy of his attack doubled sent back at it.

"Nice" Draco said.

Drilbur ran with shiny silver claws "It knows Metal claw!" Whitney said in amazement.

"Dodge it" Purrloin was able to flexibly dodge all the attacks. "Use fury swipes!" he said and the cat slashed madly with his claws.

Drilbur shook his head refusing to give in and launched in a fury swipe of its own. Purrloin manage to dodge a few before getting hit a few times.

"Use Assist again!" Blake called and Purrloin dodged out the way again as it's paw lit up and this time a jet of water came out and collides with the Drilbur.

"Woah" he said.

"It used Samu's watergun" Whitney said.

"Assist allows the pokemon to randomly use a move from the pokemon in the trainer's party…but never from a pokemon from another person's party" Draco said.

"Maybe because we are close enough to the battle and we've been traveling together for awhile now" Whitney said trying to find reason with the odd move.

"That's weird but it worked. Go pokeball" Blake tossed a pokeball and it collapsed on top of the pokemon before absorbing it into the pokeball. It wiggles for a moment before stopping.

"I caught a Drilbur!" he exclaimed.

"Good job" Whitney said highfiving the excited trainer who calls back his purrloin and calls out his newest addition. "Welcome to the team" he said to his pokemon who gave a smirk before holding out it's paw which Blake grabbed lightly and shook happy his pokemon had accepted being his newest addition.

* * *

><p>The trainers have arrive in Nacrene City and Blake was too excited "YES! Next gym battle here I come!" Blake said excitedly.<p>

"We should rest up a little bit don't you think" Whitney said to her overly eager friend.

"Aww…" Blake grumbled wanting to battle as soon as possible.

"Maybe he's forgotten how I beat his Patrat not to mention his Tepig and Purrloin may be a little worn out from battling" Draco said much to Blake's displeasure.

"Fine let's heal up from the pokemon center" Blake said and the three of them find the pokemon center where Audino took their pokeballs to prepare the healing process.

"So who will battle her first?" Draco points out.

"Good question" Blake said taking a moment to think. "Maybe you should go first Whitney, I did battle first last time" Blake said deciding to take turns.

"That's fine with me" Whitney said eager to take on a challenge first.

Soon Audino came out with treys containing the trainer's pokeballs and they received their pokemon back fully healed.

"Ok NOW we can go battle" Blake said.

"Alright alright let's go" Whitney said leaving the pokemon center and walking through town.

Up ahead they saw a guy bumped into a girl with black hair, knocking her books from her arms. When she bent down to gather her collection of books Blake was already there to help out.

"Here you go" he said as the girl stood with some of the books in her hand. She adjusted her glasses framing her brown eyes.

"Thanks, people are rude sometimes" she said looking at Blake and the other trainers. "I'm Mable by the way, I take it you are all trainers" she said.

"Yep, I'm Blake."

"Whitney, nice to meet you."

"Dragon trainer Draco."

"Cool, I take it you are on the way to the gym?" she asked.

"Yes where is it?" Whitney asked.

"Oh I help out over there. I'll show you" Mable said leading the trainers across the city it was a rather large building that had a museum sign as well as the pokeballs in front of the building signaling a gym.

"So it's a Museum and a gym. No wonder we didn't find it" Blake said.

"Yep, I work at the museum sometimes and just so you k now Lenora is a normal pokemon user" she said and when they entered it was a big room with many fossils, rocks and minerals on display as many pictures of ancient pokemon.

"Wow this is nice" Whitney said.

"Yep and the pride and joy of the museum is that full skeleton of that dragon looking pokemon" she said pointing to the most popular exhibits.

"You really into this stuff" Draco said noticing how her eyes lit up.

"But of course, my dream is go research ancient pokemon and find fossils to also add to this exhibit" Mable said excitedly.

"The gym part is up the stairs" she said point to the far end of the room where they saw a door. Once they arrived she opened the door which produced a huge library.

"I mostly help out in the Library compartment and sometimes the actual museum itself" Mable said.

"I see you brought trainers for me today Mable" a woman with wavy teal hair and brown skin appeared.

"Yes I have."

"So your Lenora? Would you mind having a gym battle against me and Blake?' Whitney asked.

"Sure thing." Lenora hits a button and the bookshelf shifts, revealing a staircase. "Follow me" she said going down followed by Draco, Whitney, and Blake.

"Good luck you guys, I have to return these books" Mable called before the shelf shifted back into its original position.

Below was a lit stadium and some seats on days she allowed spectators to watch. Lenora turned to the trainers "This may take some time with three trainers but who would like to go first?" Lenora asked knowing she had to heal her pokemon each time.

"I'm not challenging the gym, just them" Draco said.

"And I'm going first" Whitney replied.

"Alright get into position" Lenora said and Whitney went to the other side of the field, Draco and Blake sat down to watch the battle unfold.

"Lillipup!" Lenora called her pokemon out.

"Blitzle I choose you! Flame charge let's go" Whitney called and the pokemon stomps on the ground, covering itself in flames before charging full speed at the Lillipup.

"Shadow Ball" Lenora called and a purple black ball of energy shot towards the electric pokemon and it hit's stopping the flame charge. "That's it use Take down" and Lillipup is surrounded in gold before charging.

Blitzle was quick to react, turning away and reared on its front legs and used double kick by kicking out its back legs, sending Lillipup flying.

"Good job, quickly use spark" electricity covered the pokemon's body and swiftly moved in time to do the electric tackle before its opponent hits the ground.

"Wow Blitzle is strong" Blake said watching it battle.

"Indeed, I'm glad it now has the opportunity to use its strength now it's not in the daycare anymore" Draco said watching the battle unfold relatively impressed at Whitney.

"Lillipup!" Lenora called and her pokemon got to its paws, weakened from the constant attacks. "Use Roar" she said with a smirk. The pokemon's body was surrounded in red before roaring loudly and even Whitney could feel some type of wave even though she couldn't see it. Suddenly Blitzle returned into its ball and at random Samu was sent out.

'_Shoot that's what roar does…guess I need to end it before she roars continuously'_ Whitney turned to her starter pokemon.

"Samu use water gun."

"Dodge and use take down." Lillipup was surrounded in gold as it charged towards the water pokemon.

"Tackle!" Whitney said and the oshawott came charging at the Lillipup.

"This surly can't work out…I mean take down is a much stronger attack" Draco said rubbing his chin.

"It will work out, it's Whitney we are talking about" Blake said, brown eyes wide and held confidence in his friend.

Sure enough water formed around Samu and he flew into straight into the charging Lillipup, the collision sent both pokemon flying backwards with Samu on his feet and Lillipup falling to the ground.

"Awesome Aqua Jet buddy!" she said and the oshawott thumped his chest.

Lillipup was no longer able to battle "Good job there trainer" Lenora returned her fainted Lillipup. "But can you handle my Watchog?" she asked sending out her final pokemon.

"Ok return" she said calling back her pokemon and then sends out Blitzle again who's mane sparked up and scuffled its feet on the ground.

"Mean look." Watchog's eyes glowed and so did Blitzle for a moment.

Whitney knew she could not call back her pokemon no matter what. "Quick attack let's go!" Blitzle took off in a sprint and tackled into the pokemon and it landed on its feet ready to continue.

"Watchog use tackle."

"Use Flame charge."

Watchog ran close "Low kick." She calls out and it changed it's attack and quickly kick's at Blitzle's legs making it fall to the ground.

"Come on Blitzle quick attack."

"Use confuse ray." Lenora watched as Watchog's eyes glowed and an orb came and flew to Blitzle.

"Oh no it's confused. Try and fight it use spark" she said and in a cloudy confused vision the Blitzle ran at Watchog but ended up swerving away and heading for a wall.

"This is bad, Blitzle can end up hurting himself and causing her the match" Blake said becoming worried.

Meanwhile Blitzle continuously tried charging at Watchog blindly while Watchog either uses Low kick and trips up the pokemon or knock it off its course.

"You should just give up, you will only cause harm to your Blitzle" Lenora said.

"Come on Blitzle, snap out of it!" Whitney called in her final attempt to control Blitzle and this time its cloudy blue eyes became clear again and it shook it's head.

"Yes flame charge!" she said and surrounding itself in flames it charged, colliding into watchog and knocking it out.

"That was a good turn around for you" Lenora said calling back her pokemon. She hands out a long slim rectangular shaped badge that was purple and gold. "I present to you with the Basic badge, congrats on your victory" Lenora said.

"Yay good job" Blake said coming down from the seats to congratulate her with Draco.

"Thanks, Blitzle, you did great" she said turning her attention to the electric pokemon and returns him.

"LENORA! Come quick, Team Plasma has stolen the dragon skull from the exhibit!" Mable had ran down the steps and Lenora looked up with shock and turned to Blake.

"I'm sorry our battle will have to wait." She said leaving upstairs.

"Come on let's see if we can help" Blake said.

"I think we should just stay out of it, I mean if the gym leader is involved then those weak Team Plasma doesn't stand a chance" Draco said.

"Either way we can't stay down here, let's just see if it's anything we can do" Whitney said agreeing with Blake and the three of them ran up the stairs and out the Library and into the museum where people had fled the scene after the crime. Going outside they saw Mable and Lenora talking to a slim man with glasses who look quite frightened.

"I'm telling you dear, they swooped in and before I could even think they swooped the dragon's head of the exhibit and took off…I thought I heard them say they were doing to Pinwheel forest" he said.

"Alright then Hawes, I'll get to it" Lenora said and turned to see Blake and Whitney still here. "Again sorry I can't finish the gym battle" she said.

"We want to help, we've dealt with Team Plasma before" Whitney said.

"Alright come on, to Pinwheel forest!" she said running off with Mable and the others follow.

"Did you win?" she asked while they were running.

"I did but everything happened soon as my battle was over, Blake has yet to battle" Whitney said as she continued to run through the city with them.

They reach the outskirts and Lenora turned to the trainers "You guys can come with me, Mable, take Whitney and go that way" she said deciding its best they split up. "We have to find Team Plasma" Lenora said looking determined.

"Alright be careful Whitney" Draco comments before running of after Blake and Lenora.

"Don't worry, I know the forest ok" said Mabel and she lead Whitney into the forest.

Soon enough they spot two Team Plasma members one male and one female "Look at these kids." The girl said.

"Well if this is who we have to face then this should be easy!" The guy tosses out a Sandile

"Go Purrloin!"

"Alright, let's go Tympole!" Mabel tossed summoned her pokemon much to Whitney's surprise.

"You have a pokemon?" she asked.

"Yep, for when I finally decide to go to the Desert resort where fossils are generally found. And in the desert is mostly ground types so a water pokemon would be best" she said.

"Go Lillipup!" Whitney called out her pokemon.

* * *

><p>There were many Team Plasma members spread out in the forest and even though Mable and Whitney had some healing supplies the pokemon were getting worn out, particularly Tympole who was Mabel's only pokemon.<p>

"Well look who I found, if it isn't Whitney" N said appearing from the trees.

"N" Whitney said surprise to see the weird trainer again.

"Is he from Team Plasma?" Mabel asked grabbing her pokeball.

"No, but I would like to battle you again Whitney" he said grabbing his pokeball.

"Not now, we got bad guys to catch" Mabel said adjusting her glasses.

"Mabel you go on ahead, I'll battle him" Whitney said deciding to let least one of them find out who has the dragon skull.

"Ok, be careful" Mabel said running off, glaring at N as she went.

"Well let's see how well are you are now Whitney" he said calling out his Pidove.

"Samu let's go!" she summoned her Oshawott.

"My…" _It's determined more than ever to bring his trainer victory._

"Samu Water gun!" Samu shoots out a strong jet of water at the Pidove.

"Use quick attack." The bird pokemon used quick attack to dodge the water gun attack and swooped in for an attack.

"Aqua jet" the pokemon's body became surrounded in water before shooting into the air and jetting forward towards the bird pokemon and they collide knocking ht bird pokemon to the ground and Samu fell on his feet ready to continue.

"Pidove use Aerial Ace" the pokemon flew up and dived low surrounding itself in white streaks.

"Use Razor shell!" Samu uses it's scalchop on its stomach and an energy formed into a blade and ran towards the pokemon and jumped and sliced his opponent just as when Pidove lands its hit and they both land and they remained still until Pidove collapsed, no longer able to battle.

"Nice work" N said recalling his pokemon.

"Thanks, my Oshawott has gotten stronger since the last battle" she said proudly as her oshawott ran to her hugging her leg and she bent down to pick it up. "I'm proud of you, return" she said returning him she looked to N and notice he had a light smile on his face.

"Alright Tympole" N summoned his next pokemon.

Whitney knew that Blitzle would be a good choice but knew it was still battered pretty good from being confused in the gym. "Lillipup I choose you, work up let's go"

Lillipup barked as it was summoned ready to battle and his body glowed red.

"Bubble beam" bubbles shot out.

"Use tackle" and Lillipup runs towards the water pokemon however as it was charging it became surrounded in a golden like aurora and it slammed into the water pokemon hard. "Take down…good job Lillipup" Whitney praised figuring all the battling till now made it gain a new move. The dog like pokemon barked happily.

"Round" Tympole opens its mouth and sends out this sound wave wthat they would see in ablue ring and as it passes over them it makes Lillipup wince as the sound was too hard to bare and Lilly covered her ears too.

"Bubble again!" another blast of bubbles shot towards the distracted Lillipup and whimpers as its hit.

"Tackle again" she said and the pokemon tackles the pokemon this time making it faint.

"Hmm…" he returns his pokemon.

"Good job, return" she calls back her Lillipup and calls out her Pidove. Just when N was about to summon his last pokemon when sound waves came from the trees making both of them cover their ears, a group of Venipede appeared and all shot a poison sting attack catching them by surprise.

* * *

><p>Back at a small clearing a group of Team Plasma members were there and the skull could be seen. "Give us back the skull" Lenora said grabbing a pokeball.<p>

"Just make me!" one of them said.

"Make us" the other two said approaching them.

"Then we battle. Lillipup I choose you!"

"Emolga!" the pokemon swooped off his trainer's shoulder.

"Tepi I choose you!"

"Woobat! Use air cutter"

"Sandile! Use bite"

"Purrloin! Use scratch"

"Emolga use Thunder bolt on woobat" Emolga shocks Woobat before it uses it's attack.

"Tepig flame charge!" Tepig stomps and surrounds itself in flames before colliding into Sandile who in turn bit at Tepi's tail. The fire pokemon struggled and ran in a circle trying to get it off when it got off Tepig looked angry.

"Tepi use ember" but when Tepig used ember a flamethrower came out and landed an attack on Sandile who was burnt from the attack and fainted.

"Take Down" Lillipup ran full force into purrloin knocking it back and it in turn used fury swipes.

"Electro ball" Emolga formed an electric ball at its tail and launched it at Woobat just as it used air cutter making the moves collide.

The trainers and the gym leader fought hard and soon the plasma grunts lost.

"Fine take the stupid skull" they said tossing the dragon skull which Lenora caught with ease and ran off.

"Phew my pokemon has gotten a work out. Good job Lillipup, return" she said calling her pokemon back just then Mabel came running through the trees.

"I heard noises and I followed it here, is everyone alright?" she asked.

"Yes we are" Lenora said. "And we got the skull back" she added.

"Good it can go back where it belongs now" Mabel said happily.

"Where's Whitney?" Blake asked after returning his pokemon.

"Ah…some weird guy she called N came demanding she battle him and told me to go ahead" she said.

"N? that weird guy from before, we need to see if she's ok since we got the skull back" Blake said.

"Ok I remember where I left them" she said turning around and heading back to the last place she saw them.

* * *

><p>"Why are they chasing us?" Whitney said as the two ran through Pinwheel forest.<p>

"Because all the noise and movement from the battling has frightened them and they are angry with us" N answered hearing the screaming emotions of the Venipede.

Some shot another round of poisonsting angering Pidove who launched an powerful gust attack sending some flying away.

"Watch out Pidove don't get hit by poison sting" Whitney warned and the pokemon flew high and launched an air cutter sending the rest of them away.

"Impressive" N said and suddenly Pidove started glowing brightly before their eyes.

Suddenly the white form of the bird pokemon began to grow and when the light stopped Pidove had evolved into a Tranquill.

"Wow a Tranquill" she said pointing her pokedex at her pokemon and in a robotic voice it began to talk.

**Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon. Many people believe that deep in the forest where it lives there is a peaceful place where it's no wars or conflicts. Forming a strong bond, it can always return to its trainer's location regardless of distance.**

"Woah…I got a Tranquill" she said and the pokemon in question perched on its shoulder cooing softly.

"You really have a good relationship with your pokemon" N said.

"Yes I do" she said and looked around unsure of where she was. "I think we got lost N" she said.

"Hmm I guess they were serious when staying stay on the straight path" N said looking around he had no clue where he was either.

"I say we find a way out of this forest" Whitney said and looked to her Tranquill "Tranquill see if you can see a path that leads to the city from above" she instructed and the pokemon took off into the air.

The bird swooped down and shook its head.

"He said that the trees are blocking any path that might exist" N comments.

"That's some gift you have by the way" she said to him remembering he could 'hear' pokemon.

"When you are around pokemon as much as I have…" N said looking into the sky and turned to Whitney. "Well come on" he said walking into the woods.

"Where?" Whitney asked.

"To this special tree I hear pokemon talking about" he said.

"Special tree?" Whitney asked as she walked.

"It's a big tree where many pokemon go…but I think up ahead is a lake" he said and sure enough it was a crystal clear lake where some pokemon was gathered.

"Tympole, come out" he said releasing his pokemon and then held the pokeball out. "I release you" he said and the pokemon glowed blue, it was a free pokemon. "Thanks for your partnership" he added gently and the pokemon jumped in the lake, splashing happy with some other tympole.

"N…why you let your Tympole go? Wasn't it your pokemon?" Whitney asked.

"I'm not like you. I don't hold them and make them fight, all the pokemon I keep come willingly. I ask for their help and when the job is done I let them go like I promise them." He said to her and put his pokeball away.

"I didn't think you believe that strongly in the free pokemon stuff…you know…life wouldn't be the same with pokemon by my side…I love my Oshawott, Trainquill, Lillipup and Blitzle very much…." She said not able to imagine ever releasing her pokemon.

N looked at the pondering trainer for a moment _'I can tell your pokemon care for you.'_

"Well let's get going then" he said and the two leave the lake. After what felt like hours looking they found the big tree and indeed many pokemon were nearby deerling scampering through, Pidove resting in trees the atmosphere was really calming.

Suddenly a little green pokemon appeared and smiled as a little group swarmed around them. Whitney points her pokedex at it.

**Petilil, the Bulb Pokémon. The areas there they live are known to be great for growing plants because of their love for moist nutritious soil. The leaves on their head is bitter but are known to refresh a tired body.**

"Aww you are so cute" Whitney said smiling down at the friendly pokemon and its face turned pink and N chuckled.

"Bashful indeed, she liked your compliment" N said and she smiled.

Suddenly Whitney's stomach growled and she flushed with embarrassment and N soon followed and he chuckled.

"Guess all the running made us hungry…I see berries and fruit in nearby trees, I say we take a break. Your other pokemon must be worn out from fighting Team Plasma, I suggest they all come out" he said.

Whitney eyed him for a moment.

"What's with that face, your blue eyes hold such distrust. It's not like I want to take your pokemon, you are entitled to your own opinion." He said to her.

"Ok…everyone come out, it's break time" she called and tossed out her three remaining pokeballs and her curious Oshawott came out, followed by a battle ready Lillipup and finally a cautious Blitzle.

"I know you guys have worked very hard and must be tired let's enjoy this for a little bit ok

Petilil's leaves glowed and sparkled and this glittery wave came at the group of pokemon. Whitney braced herself unsure what attack this way but it was a lovely scent and she felt a little less tired than before and looked to see her pokemon relaxed and N had his eyes closed as well.

"That was aromatherapy…the scent calms people and pokemon and ease ailments of whoever inhales it. She could tell how worn out we were" N explained and Petilil flushed and spun around a little happy to help out.

"_**Thanks so much!" Samu said greeting the pokemon. "I'm Samu the Oshawott" he added.**_

"_**Nice to meet you, welcome to the forest." She said.**_

Watching the pokemon chatter happily made Whitney happy. She felt something smooth touch her cheek, turning around N held an apple in his hand. "Here" he said and she accepted it happily. The two sat down together as the pokemon played with each other.

Suddenly her Xtranseiver went off hitting the button the picture showed Blake with a concerned face.

"Winney are you ok? Where are you? We can't find you anywhere?" he asked.

"I'm ok, I'm with N at the moment. After our battled a group of wild Venipede chased us…so we ended up deeper in the forest" Whitney explained.

"Don't worry about your friend. It's getting late so we will stay put and make our way out tomorrow" N said leaning close to look into the Xtranseiver.

"N you better not try and take Whitney's pokemon either" Blake exclaimed.

"So this is the weirdo you mentioned" Draco said leaning in as well makign N cough lightly.

"Alright cool it guys. Did you get the skull?" Whitney asked.

"Yes, operation success!" Mabel said in the background.

"That's good. Well I see it actually is getting dark…so I'll talk to you guys tomorrow if I still can't figure a way out" Whitney said and bid farewell to her friend.

Tranquil swooped down and pointed up with its wing.

"The sunset…he wants you to see it" N said.

"Alright, Samu, Lillipup, hop on. Let's watch the sun set" she said and her two pokemon jumped on her shoulder as Tranquil flew to the top.

N and Petilil made it with little issues but Whitney never climbed a tree and found it difficult.

"I got you" N grabbed her hand before pulling her up onto the thick branch next to him Petilil on a branch nearby and happily watched the sun set with Tranquil.

The sky was painted a fiery orange, the sun casting a golden glow, the sky looked like a giant flame as the sun was sinking lower and lower.

"This is nice…I have to admit…if I had to get lost in a forest I'm glad it's with you" she said shocking the young man but didn't meet her gaze.

"Why? I tried battling you today as well as the fact that I agree with the idea of trainers letting their pokemon go. Or is it because I am able to translate what these pokemon are staying?" he asked not understanding.

"Hmm…I'm sure you have your own reason" Whitney said.

N turned to face her, the light making her eyes look bluer than ever. "I've been around pokemon who've been abused and abandoned by their trainers and I'm tired of it. Pokémon are being treated as tools more than being treated as a companion and friend" N said showing his irritation.

Whitney looked away to the dark sky, the first star shining in the sky. "I understand…you see my Blitzle was an abandoned pokemon…I met him at the daycare in route 3. He trusted no one…not even the caretakers…I could only guess at how hurt he felt…and I knew he needed a trainer to love and care for him" Whitney explained scratching Lilipup's ear with one hair and hugging her oshawott close with her other arm.

"Its trainers like that that makes me see why Team Plasma and even you want humans and pokemon to be separate so pokemon can live in peace" she said.

"You seem to understand me enough" he said. "You aren't so bad" he said looking at the trainer who smiled.

"There are a lot of trainers like me, who love pokemon and treat them like friends and not tools" she said looking into the night sky.

* * *

><p>N turned to Whitney when he heard a muffled yawn and after glancing at the full moon, determining it was well into the night already. "Come on, let's get some sleep" he said and started heading down the tree with Whitney following him. Tranquill flew down with a sleeping Lillipup and Samu.<p>

Blitzle looked up when his trainer came down and nudged her side making her smile. "Sorry I didn't realize it was that long since I went up there" she said petting him gently.

N looked at the Blitzle for a long time "Tell me Blitzle, are you happy?" he asked remembering what she told him about this Blitzle.

The pokemon looked at N for a moment and N then closed his eyes with a soft smile. He turned to Whitney "I see now…" N said though now he looked to be deep in thought.

"See" Whitney said as she unwrapped her sleeping bag. "Well goodnight N. Goodnight everyone"

"_**Goodnight" they all said together.**_

Samu walked and snuggled close to her followed by Lillipup and Blitzle slept nearby, lastly Tranquill perched on a low branch and was ready to sleep.

N leaned against the tree and closed his eyes, going to sleep thinking about all the nice things her pokemon had to say about her and thinking that maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

In the morning Whitney looked to see N still asleep and thought it was the cutest thing ever, especially with Pidove nearby and Petilil and another worm like pokemon.

**Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. This pokemon makes clothes for itself by chewing up leaves and sewing it together using the sticky thread.**

"It's so cute" Whitney said and this made N open his eyes and rubbing his grey eyes.

"What's cute now?" he asked.

"The Sewaddle that's on you head" she said and he picked up the now awakened pokemon.

"Oh hello, I didn't know you were up there" N said gently and leaned his forehead to the two little knobs on top of the pokemon's head and the pokemon happily tapped it's head on N's forehead.

"This is how Sewaddle greet each other" he states.

"Ah, hello Sewaddle" Whitney said leaning her forehead down to it as well.

"_**Hello"**_ the pokemon touched it's knobs to her forehead as well.

"It's so cute" she said petting it which it happily accepts.

"_**Trainer" Samu had held up an apple to both N and Whitney as the pokemon had already start collecting food.**_

"Thanks Samu" Whitney said happily accepting the food and ate their breakfast.

"Okay everyone return" Whitney said calling back her Blitzle, Samu, and Tranquill, but when she tried calling back Lillipup he jumped to avoid the red beam and barked up at her.

"He wants to stay out and enjoy the woods" N said.

"Ah, ok come up" she said holding her hand down and the pokemon jumped into her arms.

The same Petilil had approached them again tilting her head to the side in question.

"Ah, we are trying to find our way out the forest and back to the city. Do you happen to know where the way would be?" Whitney answered.

"How did you know she wanted to know where we were going?" N asked.

"Well…she looked confused so I assumed she was trying to ask us a question" Whitney said thinking it made since which it did.

"Now that you mention it…we could have just asked a pokemon…surly they know how to get around in the forest" N said realizing this fact. "So do you know the way out this forest?" he asked.

"_**Of course! Follow me" Petilil jumped up and down and proceeded to move down the path.**_

"I take it she knows where to go" Whitney said following the pokemon with N.

"Yay I'll be back out soon, I hope Blake won his gym battle" Whitney said after awhile glancing at her Xtranseiver.

"Blake? Is he special?" he asked after a moment not really appreciating being called a weirdo.

"He's silly and perhaps doesn't always do the smart thing but he's a close friend of mine that's for sure. I think his specialty is bringing inspiration to those who watch him battle and just make anyone excited" Whitney said thinking about her friend. "I think his encouragement keeps me going too" she said with a laugh.

"More like overexcited and too loud" N said.

"It can be I suppose…you should travel with us. You would know for sure there are good trainers out there" she said after awhile determining he needed to be around other people who liked pokemon as much as he seemed to be.

N just chuckled "I don't know, I like traveling this way. Besides I'm not the one for large crowds like your group" he said.

Soon they got to the famliar path they were at yesterday before splitting up. "Thanks Petilil, you are amazing" Whitney said and the pokemon turned pink.

"This is where we part ways…perhaps _you_ can travel with me sometime…Winney" he said calling her by the name he heard Blake call her and her pink face amused him and headed down the path which would eventually lead him to Castelia City.

"Whitney!" at the sound of Blake's voice she turned to see him and Draco running down the path as well as Mabel.

"You made it out!" Mabel said.

"Yep, thanks to this Petilil I met yesterday" she said and the pokemon shyly hid behind Whitney's legs but peaking out slightly.

"She's so cute" Mabel said.

"She's so shy though" Whitney said. "So do you have your Basic badge yet?" she asked Blake.

"No way I'm thinking about a gym battle till I made sure my friend was out of that forest…though that reminds me where's N?" Blake asked looking around.

"He left to Castelia City…" she said pointing down the obvious path made by people.

"Well let's get going so I can get my own badge" Blake said excitedly.

Whitney turned to the pokemon "Thanks again for guiding me out of here. You take care ok" she said walking out the forest and back into the city.

Draco looked back and saw the Petilil still following them. "I think Petilil took a liking to you" Draco said making everyone stop.

"Is that true? You want to come with me?" she asked and to her delight the little pokemon nods her head.

Whitney takes out a pokeball and tosses it, the pokeball bounces off the grass pokemon before entering the ball where it was instantly captured.

"Wow another capture!" Blake said.

"That makes another free pokemon, you are likable" Draco said laughing a little.

"I guess so" She said picking up the pokeball.

"That's amazing, I hope to make friends with pokemon like you." Mabel said as they entered the city again and back to the museum.

**Well then another chapter is complete at last. Next chapter is Blake's turn and its evolution time for someone. Stay tuned.**


	5. Basic Badge Pt 2: Journey to Castelia

**Pokémon Black and White**

**Alright Chapter 5 is up and its picking up from Blake's Gym battle and one of his pokemon will be evolving in this chapter. Then it's back to Pinwheel forest where some battles and new pokemon will take place and to Castelia City. **

Me: I do _**Not**_ own pokemon

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Pokedex Entry**

_**Pokémon translation**_

_**/Last time our heroes have made it to Nacrene City to challenge Lenore. After Whitney won her badge the battle was ended before Lenora could battle Blake because of Team Plasma breaking into the museum for a dragon skull and ran all the way to Pinwheel Forest. Teaming up with Mabel and Lenora our heroes have split up to take back what was stolen. Whitney has once again been challenged by N but the battle was interrupted when they were chased by Venipede and ended up getting lost in the forest and ended up staying the night outside with each other. The chapter ends with Whitney and N finding their way out thanks to a Petilil who has decided to join Whitney/**_

"Mean Look!" Lenora has trapped her opponent's pokemon.

"Guess we not turning back now, Tepi use Flamethrower" the strong flame coming from the pokemon's nose and straight at the watchog who dodged.

"Thunderbolt" Watchog shot electricity out towards the pig pokemon shocking it.

"Come on buddy you can do it I know you can" Blake said.

Tepig had been battling the swift footed Watchog for awhile now and was getting worn out. Tepi, not wanting to disappoint Blake stood on its feet again. With a cry he shot a rush of air from his nose.

"Flame charge!" he said and flames surrounded Tepi before charging full speed.

"Trip them up with Low kick."

Before Watchog could do it Tepi crashed into it with a heated Flame charge making her pokemon faint.

"Yes good job Tepi" Blake priased as Lenora returned her pokemon and just then Tepi's body started glowing. When the glowing stopped there stood a Pignite.

"Awesome" Blake said both he and Whitney pointing their pokedex at it.

**Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Whatever it eats becomes fuel for its stomach. When it's angered the intensity of its flame increase making its movements become sharper and stronger.**

"Wow Tepi you evolved!" Blake said also realizing Pignite was now a fighting type with the move Arm Thrust.

"I'm glad this gym battle is gaining more experience for you and your pokemon. And the final pokemon will be Herdier" she said summoning her final pokemon.

"Can you continue?" he asked his pokemon.

"_**Bring it!**_

"Ok Flame charge again" Blake said and in an instant it was off again charging at the herdier.

"Giga Impact." Herdier ran full speed and they both collided both of them falling back.

"Shadow ball." Herdier launched a black and purple ball at Pignite.

"Dodge and use flamethrower" Blake called and a strong flame came from it's nose and towards Herdier.

"Roar"

"Quickly, Arm Thrust!" Blake said remembering what Roar did.

With speed thanks to two flame charges Pignite's paws was glowing and was already slamming against the pokemon with speed and force continuously before Herdier could roar.

"Protect" a blue shield covered Herdier after being hit with many arm thrust.

When Pignite stopped the attack the shield went down. "Now Herdier shadow ball"

Pignite avoids the attack again "Arm thrust one more time and make it count Tepi!" Blake said seeing how tired his pokemon was and after multiple hits from Pignite the Herdier fainted.

"Well you've fought hard again today Blake. I am glad to present you the Basic badge" Lenora said handing over the shiny badge to him.

"I've got a Basic badge" Blake declared holding out the badge and Tepi happily stomped around for joy.

"You've earned a good rest" Blake added calling back his Pignite.

"You are amazing! You cleared out the team with one pokemon" Whitney said.

"Well good job trainers. You both are surly on the path to be great trainers" said Lenora who was impressed by these trainers. And as for helping me out I give you a Sun stone and a Leaf stone, I figure as trainers you will come across pokemon who will evolve using these stones." Lenora said offering them a little something for helping her out yesterday.

Whitney took the Sun stone knowing her Petilil evolved using it. "Thanks so much Lenora."

"Thanks a lot for the great battle" Blake added.

When the trainers left the building Mable was out to say goodbye. "You guys have definitely encouraged me to further my studies." Mabel said.

"Sure thing Mabel, you take care of yourself" Blake said.

"Don't get into trouble or anything" Draco called as they walked off into the distance.

"Now it's back to Pinwheel Forest" Draco said.

"This time I'm not getting lost" Whitney said and Blake nods.

"Nope, we are sticking together this time" Blake replied and Draco nods.

"So no getting separated ok?" Draco adds.

"Alright just in case we don't get lost…Petilil I choose you" she said calling out her little helper. The grass type pokemon looks up waiting for instructions.

"You helped me get out of the forest so mind helping us get out again so that we don't get lost?" she said and the pokemon nods happily glad to be of some help.

"I see, smart move" Draco said and the three of them along with Petilil moved on.

"So where did you say that N guy ended up taking you the other day?" Blake replied after awhile.

"Ah it was a huge tree where all sorts of pokemon gathered. We spent the night there and I met Petilil there" she said smiling down at the pokemon who had this bashful blush on her face.

"I see…it's a very nice calming place" Draco said recalling the tree by some information.

"Hey, Petilil would you take us to that tree? Please?" Blake said already had it in his mind he wanted to go there. The grass pokemon bashfully hid behind her trainer's legs.

"Aww…does she hate me?" Blake whined in realization.

"Oh she's very shy that's all" Whitney picked up her newly caught pokemon. "Would you kindly take us back to that tree from before?" she asked again and this time Petilil nods.

"_**Of course, follow me!"**_ she hops from her trainer's arms and scurried off and paused to let them know she wanted them to follow.

"Are we really going to go off course?" Draco remarked.

"Aww come on!" Blake went after the grass pokemon with Whitney not far behind leaving the dragon trainer no choice but to follow them.

When they arrived Blake was speechless as he gazed up at the tree. It was a wonderful sight some pokemon were nearby but were doing their own thing, Pidoves were resting along with some nearby Cottonee floating around as well.

"Wow" was what Blake could come up with and suddenly an apple was thrown at his head causing him to fall in surprise. Draco snickered while Whitney looked in surprise.

"Really Draco? You try getting hit with a hard fruit" he said rubbing his head but of course he was annoyed Draco kept grinning.

"Sorry, that just came from nowhere."

"Who did that?" Whitney said as Blake was getting up.

The branches rustled above them and a Pansage dropped down with an apple in hand, grinning wildly before laughing.

"So it was you!" Blake remarked and points his pokedex at it.

**Pansange, the grass monkey Pokémon. This pokemon dwells deep in the forest. The leaves on its head are known to relieve stress and will often share it with weary pokemon.**

"This thing causes stress not relieve it" Blake grumbles and dodges from another apple throw. "You wanna go?" Blake exclaimed reaching for his pokeball.

A glint appeared in the Pansage's eyes and he beckons with his hands to bring it and gets into a battle position.

"Alright. Tepi!" he said knowing his fire type is a huge advantage. Pignite blows tiny embers from its nose, clearly ready for a fight.

"Hot headed Blake" Draco said thinking this Pansage is just as annoying as the trainer it was fighting and Whitney only giggled.

Pansage starts with a bullet seed.

"Flame charge!" Pignite rushes towards the pokemon head on but the grass monkey dodges with ease with a dig. "Careful buddy" Blake called and Pignite looked around but the monkey shot out directly below and landing a direct hit.

"Quick arm thrust!" while Pansage was in close range Tepi's paws were glowing and quickly landing multiple blows on the opponent.

Pansage leaps out the way and starts glowing red.

"It knows work up. Watch out it gives attack a boost" Whitney said as her Lillipup knew that move also.

"No problem." Blake said confidently. "Flamethrower buddy!" he said figuring a distance attack would be better after a work up. Tepi shot out a strong fire attack which collided with the grass pokemon and it faints from the strong fire move.

"Alright time to teach you some manners, you're mine!" Blake said throwing out his pokeball and capturing it. The ball wiggles around a little before it stops to signal a successful capture.

"Alright! We got a Pansage!" he said happily.

"Awesome work Tepi and Blake" Whitney smiled. Petilil jumped up and down in awe inspired by the battle.

"Blake rubbed his head where the apple hit him earlier. "He threw an apple at me, a pokemon who's that energetic needs to be mine" Blake said with a light chuckle.

"Oh Winney, Blake it's you." They look and Bianca had approached them, leaves all on her hat and some scattered on her clothing.

"Woah Bianca you look worn out" Whitney said brushing the leaves off her friend.

"Yea I've been out looking for pokemon to train my Minccino and it just learned thunder bolt" she said happily clutching at the pokeball which must have had her Minccino in it.

"Wow thunder bolt" Whitney said.

"Now that you mention it Lenora's Watchog knew thunder bolt…" Blake said.

"Yep, normal types have a wide move range so I figured why not. If I'm not mistaken your Lillipup and your Patrat can learn it." Bianca said as she fumbles through her pokedex. "Yep, you can" she said confirming herself. She then looks over at Whitney Petilil.

"Aww a Petilil! It's so cute!" she squealed and hugs it. "I wanted one but I kept running into Cottonee so I gave up, I should have kept looking" Bianca said and the Petilil happily accepted the affection from the trainer.

"She's my little helper as she knows this forest inside and out" Whitney said.

"Oh I want it! Let's trade, my Cottonee for your Petilil! Please Winney." Bianca begged with big green eyes.

"No way! I like my Petilil, go catch your own."

"But I tried!"

Meanwhile Draco found this amusing and nudged Blake "Who is she anyway?" he asked.

"Bianca, Whitney's childhood friend" Blake replied.

Bianca heard her name and turns only to realize Draco was there for the first time. "Oops sorry! I got carried away, I'm Bianca, Whitney's friend! Do you have any cute pokemon too?" she asked.

"Well I'm a dragon trainer…but as for now I have a good travel buddy Emolga" he said figuring his Emolga would be considered cute.

"Aww! I wanna see" she said.

"No thanks" he remarked and Bianca pouts.

"By the way Bianca did you beat Lenora's gym yet?" asked Blake to distract the girl.

"Oh yes! I did, I trained in this forest until my Tepig evolved so it could help me win" she said and took notice of Blake's Pignite.

"Oh my gosh did you evolve your Tepig too?" She exclaimed.

"Yes he evolved during the battle. Say mind helping me teach Patrat thunder bolt, it would be such a useful move" Blake said.

"How about you battle me! If you win I'll help you train your Patrat" Bianca said.

"Now we get to see who has the better Pignite" Blake said eagerly and Tepi stomps his feet on the ground, blowing out small streams of ember from his nose.

"This is getting off track" Draco sighed.

"A little battling is fun Draco" Whitney pats his shoulders. "Alright I claim referee!" she added addressing her friends.

"I have four pokemon this time! So how about I battle each of you with two pokemon. I want to prepare myself for the next gym" she said.

"Oh a gym is in the next town?" Whitney asked.

"Yes, Castelia City Gym leader, Burgh, specializes in bug type. With Pignite though I say you both should have a easy time" Draco said as he had gotten information on the next destination beforehand.

"I see" Whitney said realizing she felt behind as her cute Oshawott didn't evolve yet but didn't want to rush things yet anyway as Samu was still so cute.

"So will you both have a battle with me?" Bianca asked.

"Yes!" Blake and Winnie said.

"Blake let's go first, I choose Cottonee!" she said calling out her first pokemon Draco shook his head knowing very well if Blake used his Pignite it wouldn't stand a chance.

"Ok I choose you Purrloin!" he called out his first pokemon. "I want to save my Pignite for our awesome battle" he added which answered Draco's and Bianca's question.

"Alrighty then. Cottonee use razorleaf" she called.

"Dodge them Purrloin and use fury swipes!" he called and the cat pokemon nimbly dodges them with ease before lunging with claws outstretched.

"Cotton guard!" Cottonee's fluff expanded and created a fluffy defensive wall just before Purrlion collides with and bounces off.

"Yay good job!" Bianca praises.

"Assist!" Purrloin randomly selected attacked worked in Blake's favor as this time a flamethrower was selected and it manages to burn through the guard, colliding with the pokemon.

"Oh no Cottonee!"

"Use Fury swipes!"

"Poison powder." She called trying to gain an upper hand.

"Purrloin scratches with its claws while its cotton guard was down. Cottonee manages to shoot a puff of purple powder hits before fainting.

"Cottonee is unable to battle, match goes to Blake and Purrloin" Whitney said.

"Aww…return" Bianca calls back her pokemon though now the bit of poison takes effect as the Purrloin starts to not look well.

"Aww no, from the poison. Return buddy we will get you healed up" he said calling his pokemon. He looks to his Pignite who looked ready. "Ready for the final match?" he asked.

"Yep! Pignite let's do this!" she called out her pokemon.

"Tepi let's go buddy" he said calling forth his own starter.

"Flame charge!"

"Use Flame charge too Tepi!" The two Pignite's cloaked in fire charged at each other and they collided, and they pushed against each other and leaped away from each other.

"Arm thrust!"

"Dodge it! And use Flamethrower"

Tepi was faster and managed to avoid Pignite's arm thrust attack thanks to the flame charge and shoots out a flame thrower and it collides with Pignite.

"Defense curl" she calls out and her pokemon curls into a ball to raise its defense. The battle continued each Pignite trying to beat the other.

"Arm Thrust!" they both call out and their Pignites charge and each landing blows on each other and both collapse on the ground.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. This match goes to Blake" Whitney said as Purrloin's previous victory earned Blake his win against the 2 on 2 battle.

"Wow that was a great battle!" Blake said excitedly returning his pokemon.

"Good job Pignite" Bianca said returning her pokemon as well. "And yes it was, I guess I have some training to do" she said.

"Same." Blake said.

Bianca turns to her friend. "Mind battling me now?" she asked.

"I'll take over as referee" Draco said leaning against a tree.

"Ok Minccino!" Bianca calls out her pokemon.

"Alright Petilil want to try a battle?" she asked her pokemon as it was already out from its ball.

"_**Let's go!"**_ Petlil got into position, energized from watching the battles.

"Sunny day" she called and a bright orb is formed into a bright mini sun.

"Minccino show off that charm with an attract!" she called. Minccino winks and pink hearts swirls around Petlil but vanishes with no effects.

"What!" both her and her Minccino had a surprised looks on their faces.

"Don't you know? Petilil are always female. Let's use a solar beam" she said taking advantage of Sunny day's effect as Petilil quickly formed the energy it needed from the sun orb and fires a blast of energy.

Minccino falls to the ground and gets up puffing its cheeks out. Whitney laughs "This Minccino is yours without a doubt" she said as it reminded her of Bianca's pouting as a kid.

"Don't say that. Double slap Minccino" she calls and swiftly moving it slaps Petilil with its tail over and over.

"Leech seed." A small seed shoots from her and lands on her opponent. She seed sprouts vines that wraps around Minccino before absorbing energy.

"Oh no Minccino…use thunder bolt" she said before her pokemon ran out of energy and when Minccino did her attack she did what Bianca hoped, he electric attack fried the vines from leech seed.

"Dodge!" Petilil barely avoids the electric move.

"Swift!" shining stars shoot out of Minccino's mouth and collides into the grass pokemon.

"Can you continue Petilil?" Whitney asked her pokemon who gets back up and confirms for her trainer. "One more Solar beam!" she said noticing the orb was slowly fading.

"Let's not give it a chance Minccino lets do a tickly attack!" she said and the Minccino rushes for a stalling attack but the light orb still had enough energy for Petilil to quickly absorb energy and fire just as Minccino approached closer causing it to faint.

"Minccino is unable to battle, Whitney is the winner" Draco said with a smirk.

"Good job Petilil!" Whitney said scooping up the pokemon in her arms as the orb faded. "You had a good first battle" she said smiling and nuzzling her pokemon who returns the affection.

"Good job Minccino" Bianca recalls her pokemon. "Man Whitney you've gotten stronger. Let's do another battle. I call out my Munny!" she calls out her Munna.

"Oh wow we ran into those at the Dream yard" Blake said.

"I caught mine there too. It's too cute!" Bianca said.

"Well…I guess I choose" Whitney was unsure who to use.

"Come on let's go!" Bianca said ready to battle.

"Alright, alright calm down. I choose Blitzle" she called out and her pokemon.

"Alright Munny Defense curl!" Bianca called.

"Quickly flame charge!" she called knowing her pokemon should be faster and land an attack before it can raise its defense.

Sure enough Blitzle took off covered in fire and lands a hit knocking the Munna away.

"Munny!" Bianca called but the pokemon floated back up. "Yay! Psybeam" Bianca called and a colorful beam came of Munna's forehead.

"Dodge and use spark!" she said and Blitzle dodged and charged again.

"Yawn!" a bubble was about to form.

"Move out the way quick or you'll fall asleep!" Whitney called and Blitzle stopped in mid attack and moved out the way of the bubble and it popped in midair.

"Crap!" Bianca pouted.

"Quick attack let's go!" she said realizing she was in danger of a yawn because all her moves are physical and had to rely on his speed to make sure he didn't get hit with a yawn. Blitzle had circled around to avoid the attack and now became a black and white blur as he zipped around and tackles into Munna and it faints.

"Munna is unable to battle, the complete win goes to Whitney" Draco said being proud of the Blitzle he helped take care of in the daycare.

Blitzle rushed over to Whitney's open arms and accept her petting. "Good job Blitzle!" she said to it. "Return for a nice rest" she said calling back her pokemon.

"Nice job Munny" she said returning her pokemon and Bianca smiled and held out her hand. "Awesome job Winney, you and Cheren had gotten stronger that's for sure" she added.

Whitney shook hands with her friend. "You've met Cheren? How is he? And don't worry trainers and pokemon grow at their own pace" she said.

Bianca smiled "Well Cheren is already moving towards Castelia City. His team demolished mine though" Bianca said with a sigh. "He has this awesome Panpour that just wiped out my Pignite, that's why I was in the forest training my Minccino thunder bolt so it could stand a chance" she said.

"Panpour?" Blake looked up the pokemon in question and saw it was a water monkey who looked like his Pansange but was blue and had a different head. "Oh I see, I caught a Pansage" Blake said.

"Yea they can be found deep in the forest and they normally all travel together…." Bianca said. "Well as promised I will teach you thunder bolt…and if you want your Blitzle to learn it too Whitney" Bianca added in realization.

"Hmm…I guess it's no harm to learn a distance attack" she said looking at her pokemon. "What do you say? Want to learn thunder bolt?" she asked it and of course her pokemon nods and its mane flashes.

Draco sighs softly deciding not to rush to the next city "Well if its electric moves then might as well learn from an actual electric type" he said and calls out his Emolga who lands on his trainer's shoulder.

"AWWWW I want it I want it!" she said hugging it instantly. "Let's trade!" she squealed.

"No way, Emolga's my buddy" Draco said a bit irritated that she insisted on trading her pokemon away for a cute pokemon.

Emolga was being squeezed too tight and unleashed its own thunder bolt and shocking Bianca.

"Woah…it's really strong too" she said letting it go. "Alright Minncino let's go" she called back out her pokemon.

"Alright patrat!" Blake said calling out his pokemon.

Minccino winks and unleashes her attract making the other pokemon fall in love with it and it giggles cutely.

"Oi! Stop fooling around they want to learn thunder bolt" Bianca said.

Soon enough the other pokemon got back to normal and didn't know what happened.

"Well Blitzle is an electric type making it easier to learn it…but for normal types or any other type it won't come as natural" Draco said.

"Hey I'm the teacher!" Bianca whined.

"Anyway the pokemon has to store electricity within and bring it out. Emolga has pouches in its cheeks and Blitzle has its mane of course" Draco continued without paying Bianca any attention.

"Use thunder bolt to show Blake how its done" Bianca said knowing both their pokemon are normal types and didn't have especially made places for electricity to store. Minccino uses her thunderbolt attack and hits the grass nearby.

"Awesome!" Blake said.

"Now you and Blitzle will have to store the energy in his mane and has to release it outwards" he said and Emolga charged up for an electric attack and unleashes his attack on another spot on the grass nearby.

* * *

><p>After awhile of practicing Blitzle was able to unleash a thunder bolt into a nearby bush which made Emolga cheer and Draco gave applause.<p>

"Good work Blitzle" Whitney said.

"Aww man Patrat can only charge up…" Blake said with a frown and Patrat sighed tiredly.

"It's harder for normal types and it took awhile for Minccino to learn too, just keep working on it." Bianca said.

"Alright, we can practice some other time, return Patrat" he said calling back his pokemon.

"Well I'm off now. Work on that thunder bolt!" Bianca said rushing of with her Minccino in her arms.

"That girl is more of a handful than Blake" Draco sighed after awhile and Emolga nods its head as well.

"Hey!" Blake remarked back and Whitney laughed.

"Good point, they both are a handful…but they are both really fun" Whitney said patting Blake's shoulder and he laughed a little.

"Thanks, someone doesn't think I'm annoying" Blake said glaring at Draco.

"Oh come on you two, we got a long journey ahead of us" Whitney said and charging forward.

"Careful or you'll get lost" Draco said going after her with Blake.

The trio traveled in the woods and they discovered that it was in fact a pretty clear path and decided as long as they stuck to it they should be out of the forest in no time.

The forest began thinning out and they realize they were arriving and they noticed a huge bridge which amazed Whitney who's been living in Nuvema Town her whole life. "That's a huge bridge" she said and Blake gaped on in awe himself.

"Skyarrow Bridge, a very impressive monument that was built not long ago to help travelers easier travel to Castelia City" Draco said.

"So they used to take ferry rides across" Blake said looking smaller boats at mini docks.

"Yep, I say we rent a bike and ride it across the bridge. It will be a lot quicker" Draco points to the stands close by with a lineup of bikes and an older lady was standing there.

"Hello travelers I take it you want to get across Skyarrow Bridge" she states.

"Yes please, may we use three bikes to get across" Whitney said.

The woman smiled "Of course hold still" she said and ok a picture of them.

"Eh?" Blake said rubbing his eyes.

"It's easier that way. It's a small rent fee but if you choose to ride back from the check point across the bridge then you won't be charged again after the first couple of days. The pictures get sent there so that the people on the other side can remember you" the woman said.

"Oh ok" Blake said pulling out a red bike. Whitney chose a hot pink bike and Draco chose a blue one with his Emolga on his shoulders.

"We're on our way!" Blake said after they each paid their fee and he takes off down the bike path. The bridge was big enough to have a path for walking and biking and still have room for cars and trucks.

"The wind feels awesome!" Whitney said the wind pulling blowing her hair back but her cap fits perfectly.

"I haven't ridden a bike in awhile!" Blake said until a blue headband hits his face causing him to stop. "Where did this come from?" he questioned.

"Sorry! Thanks for catching my bandana!" they looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes riding on a pink bike which had a basket on it and inside was a Lillipup with a pink ribbon tied on its neck. She came to a halt in front of them. And takes her bandana back and ties it on her head again. "Thanks again, I'm Lila by the way" she said to them.

"I'm Blake nice to meet you" he said eyes glued to the very cute girl in front of him.

"Oh thanks so much, this is my special blue bandana that was a gift" she said sure enough it was blue with a picture of a pokemon holding its fingers in a V shape.

"Oh no problem" he said rubbing his head bashfully.

"Hello I'm Whitney and that's Draco" she said pointing to her other friend.

"What is that pokemon by the way?" Draco asked.

Lila took a look at Draco and blushed faintly finding him cute "Oh it's a special pokemon named Victini, there's an event going on soon on an island called Victory Island where that island was dedicated to Victini where is was first spotted.**(AN:/ This Victory island is taking the place of Liberty Garden on the game and its going to be different from the movie as they will eventually meet Victini on that island so just giving heads up)** We hold pokemon races and battle tournaments and the winner is supposed to win something really cool." Lila said.

"Awesome we just have to do this event you guys" Blake said getting fired up.

"Relax, we don't even know if it's still available to enter these events" Draco said thinking logically.

"Oh I'm heading over to get my Victory pass now at the docks. You guys should come on too" Lila said happily.

"Alright lead the way" Blake said and everyone gets situated on their bikes and head off down the bridge.

"This will be good training for the gym huh Whitney?" Blake said as he rode beside her.

"Whitney glanced at him "Yep, can't wait to see what this island is about" she said.

"Draco, Blake you guys should see this awesome view" Lila said turning back to look at them.

"I wanna see" Blake quickly pedals faster leaving Whitney alone with Draco.

Draco couldn't help but snicker as he saw Whitney glaring after Blake.

"What's so funny?" Whitney said looking at Draco.

"Oh nothing" he said pedaling a little faster. "Just be sure not to be too green" he added before moving to catch up with Lila and Blake leaving Whitney to ponder his statement.

"Green? What does he mean by that? Green…green…" she muttered to herself.

"Whitney! Come on or we'll leave you!" Blake's shout broke her thoughts and realized the red in his cap was pretty far away.

"H-hey wait up!" Whitney said and pedaled as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>They made it to the end and Blake and Whitney was visibly worn out from the riding. "How are you not tired Draco and Lila?" Blake asked.<p>

"I am, I just don't look like I'm going to fall over" Draco remarked.

"I'm not tired because I live in Castelia City so Lady and I ride through here all the time" she said and her Lillipup looked up and barked a reply for the first time.

"She's so well mannered; my Lillipup is a feisty thing and always looking for a battle" she said recalling her pokemon.

"Lady was my pet until I decided I'd give being a trainer a try and she's not so bad at all" she said petting her pokemon.

"So that means you own that bike?" Blake asked.

"Yep, it would be a shame if I'm paying a fee all the time when I can just own my own bike" Lila said getting off her bike to push around. "Follow me so that we can get some tickets and then I can show you a great restaurant, my parents own it" Lila said and if on cue Blake's stomach growled.

"Oh, good thing we found you then, all that training made me hungry" Blake said and Draco only shook his head.

At the docks was a stand saying 'Victory Stand' with a picture of Victini was there with a good crowd of people.

"Hurry All, Tickets for Victory Island is running out!" shouted the salesperson.

"Come on let's go!" Blake said running to the stand with Lila, Whitney and Draco behind him.

"Great just in time!" Lila said.

Soon the line died down and they were the last in line.

"Four Tickets please." Lila said but the sales person frowned holding up three.

"Sorry…I only have three left" he said meaning one of them couldn't go.

"What do we do?" Blake said as Lila purchased her own and eyeing the last two.

"You guys go on and take it they will be other events" Whitney said.

"No way, if the three of us can't go together then we won't go" Draco remarked.

"But this is a onetime chance" Lila said looking at them.

"I see you have a problem" Whitney turned and Cheren was there adjusting his glasses.

"C-Cheren?" Whitney asked.

"Yep, good seeing you. I take it you don't have enough tickets?" he asked getting to the point.

"Yea…its only three left…"Whitney remarked.

"Here" Cheren hands her a Victory pass.

"But what about you?" she asked and Cheren grinned as he whipped out two more passes.

"Don't worry, I got three earlier thinking I would run into you and Bianca…" he said putting them back in his bag.

"Thanks Cheren you are simply the best" Whitney said hugging her friend. Blake and Draco got the other two passes seeing as now Whitney was able to go.

"Yes! Battle time here we go" Blake said.

"I suggest you use this time to train up for the competitions as the gym leader isn't here. He's been gone to help prepare on Victory Island" Cheren remarked making Blake groan.

"Oh come on! I wanted a gym battle" Blake whined.

"Come on we battled Bianca and trained to in the woods I think your pokemon need a break" Whitney remarked.

"So Bianca is training, good. She lost too easily to my team so I think training is the best. I do hope she makes it in time for Victory Island tomorrow otherwise I'll have to give my ticket away" Cheren said.

"I say she's doing pretty well she's finally gotten more pokemon" Whitney said.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" Cheren said leaving to head back to the pokemon center.

"Who was that guy? Well regardless it was lucky he showed up!" Lila said.

"My friend Cheren…or Rival…I don't know what he is" Whitney said staring after him. "

"He's such a jerk! Even a bigger one than Draco" Blake grumbled. "I so hope I get to battle him tomorrow.

"Here's a brochure on tomorrow events" Lila said handing each of them one.

"Thanks now lets eat I'm starving!" Blake said and Lila giggled.

"Alright lets go everyone" she said and they all left the docks and into the city as they walked she showed them the pokemon center and other places.

"This pokemon center is huge!" Blake said.

"It is the city" Draco remarked.

"Yep! Many trainers or people with pokemon stay so all the upstairs to this building is rooms. Its especially busy during times like pokemon events like tomorrow. I suggest you guys hurry and get a place to stay for the night before eating." Lila said.

"Good Idea" Draco replied and the four of them headed inside. Sure enough the place was huge numerous of people were holding passes and brochures on the Victory Island event.

An Audino appeared looking at the trainers.

"Oh no we don't need our pokemon to be healed we would like to register a room for the night" Whitney said and the Audino nods and goes over to Nurse Joy.

"I heard you loud and clear" Joy said after typing on the computer. "Luckily you guys a room just opened up. So is it the four of you?" Joy asked.

Blake looked back to offer Lila a place but Whitney replies first. "Nope, just us three."

"Don't worry I am staying with my folks of course" she said to Blake and Draco though Draco didn't too much care as he figured that would be the case.

"Alright room 709, here is the key be sure to bring it back" Joy said handing Whitney the key.

"Thank you" she said putting it in her bag.

"Now let's eat!" Blake said and they all leave the pokemon center.

Soon Lila takes them all to her family's restaurant where a friendly couple was waiting a tall beautiful woman with blonde hair and a man with a friendly face and bright grey eyes.

"Welcome home sweetie!" her mother rushes to hug her child.

"And you brought customers!" her father added. "Come on in, come on in!" he said inviting everyone in and seats them at a table.

"Judging by your Emolga I say you all are trainers" Lila's father asked.

"That's right" Blake said.

"Well this place is one of the only few places that serves pokemon" the mother said next.

"There's another room where pokemon are kept and we give monitors to trainers to keep an eye on their pokemon. So you guys can order and let your pokemon out to be served" Lila said.

"Alrighty" Whitney said and each of them ordered some food and as it was being made Lila lead them to another room it was big enough to hold even the largest pokemon and it had feeding selections based on the type of pokemon.

Serving their pokemon with bowls full of food everyone calls out their pokemon.

"Samu, Lillipup, Tranquil, Blitzle, and Petilil come on out!" Whitney called out her pokemon.

"Druddigon come on out" Draco summons his dragon type and Emolga was already eating at the apple slices in addition to some regular pokemon food.

"Tepi, Patrat, Purrloin, Drilbur and Pansange its chow time!" Blake called out his pokemon.

"Wow everyone has a lot of pokemon" Lila said and Lady was infatuated with Whitney's Lillipup and was trying to get its attention but it was only really interesting in eating.

"Pyro, Buggy, and Batty come on out!" Lila called and her Pansear, Sewaddle and her Swoobat came out.

"I regret not catching a Sewaddle, its really cute" Whitney said as it was munching on its food.

"Yep I caught a Pyro and Buggy in the forest" Lila said and turned to her pokemon. "Now behave for our guess you here" she warned and her pokemon made noises to confirm.

"Same here everyone" Whitney said addressing the others and they all nodded.

"Ok Let's get going! Our food must be done!" Blake said heading back out the room and sure enough their food was done.

"So its three main events with a prize for first and second place" Draco said as he was reading the brochure.

"The first one is a daylong event where you choose one pokemon and you battle other trainers for their medals that everyone will be given. Whoever has the most at the end of the day wins" Whitney said. "The winner gets an egg that's from this region and second place wins a set of different potions" Whitney said

"What? If you lose you lose all the medals you accumulated up to that point? That sucks" Blake remarked as he ate.

"Yea, I'm not very good at that event I always seem to lose all my medals. I may so other smaller events. It's a weeklong event but those are the three bigger events" Lila said.

"I'm so doing it with Tepi!" Blake said.

"I guess I'll use Emolga" Draco said.

"I'm not sure who I will use…" Whitney said thinking things through. All her pokemon pull through for her.

"I suggest using your strongest one" Lila said.

"I have some time to think" Whitney said.

"The next day is a pokemon race, you can enter as many pokemon as you like to run two laps around the island. The more pokemon you have the better chance of the trainer to win. Pokémon get disqualified if they battle or injure each other though…that sounds fun" Draco said though he only had one pokemon to choose for that as his Druddigon never had the motivation for such a tiresome task as racing.

"Awesome if its along the shore line then Samu can race too" Whitney said knowing her pokemon isn't the fastest on land.

" I have a lot of pokemon who would participate too!" Blake said and just like that everyone was planning.

"So you are also going to the event?" Lila's mother appeared.

"We didn't even know about it until we met Lila on the way from Skyarrow bridge" Blake remarked.

"How lucky, lots of trainers gather around just for events. I hope you all do your best" the mother said.

"Oooh the winner of the race gets an egg that's a rare pokemon from this region and second place wins a set of vitamins like zinc and protein to give to their pokemon" Lila remarked.

"The race won't take all day so the next race is the Victory Battle tournament which takes place soon after. You Select one pokemon to battle other trainers and that last for about two days. The winner of that will get to choose a starter pokemon from another region and a free first class Victory Pass which allows them to ride in style for next year's event. Second place wins a rare egg from another region. This is the most wanted event ever!" Lila remarked.

"A pokemon from amother region?"

"Another starter? Like Charmander or Totodile or a Treeko?" Blake said naming some of them from the top of his head.

"Yep last year it was from Kanto so no Charmander this year. They will probably do another region" Lila replied back.

"This is going to be awesome!" Blake said motivated.

"Hey you already have an egg, let the rest of us win one" Whitney frowned.

"You have an egg?" asked Lila.

"Yep" Blake takes his egg out from his bag and wrapped in a tight bundle of blankets given by the day care lady. He unwraps it and to his surprise his egg had grown bigger and it was just a deep olive green like color.

"I don't even know what could be" Lila said.

"Yeah usually you can guess by what the egg looks like" Whitney said.

"Well I sure hope you guys do well. I know I'll try my best" Lila said.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the food we appreciate it" Blake said after they ate and recalled their pokemon they decided to explore the city and rest up before tomorrow.<p>

"No problem, you guys need to be at the docks by 7. It takes an hour to ride to the island and start the event" Lila explained.

"No problem." Draco answers.

"I sure hope I see her tomorrow" Blake said gazing up as they walked.

"Maybe. Maybe not, there will be a lot of trainers" Draco said.

"You always got to be all serious. What do you think Whitney?" Blake said looking down to turn to his friend who clearly didn't have interest in the conversation.

"I agree with Draco there will be hundreds of trainers tomorrow" she remarked without even looking at Blake but pauses.

"Come on Winney you going to agree with Draco?" Blake whined.

"Hey look it's a Castelia cone store. I recall it being a real treat" Draco said distracting them both with success.

"Let's try some" Whitney said going over to the brightly painted store and they each got a cone and it was indeed delicious.

"This is good" Whitney said smiling as she ate her cone.

"Agreed" Draco said.

"Same" Blake said happily though getting some on his face.

"You are such a kid" Draco remarked after taking notice of this but also noticed Whitney had some on her cheek. "Well…for girls it's cute" he added with a grin making Whitney flush in embarrassment as she wiped her face along with Blake who was flushed as well but in anger instead as he wiped his face.

The trainers traveled all afternoon and by the evening they returned to the pokemon center.

"I'm tired so much walking in this city" Blake remarked.

"Same here lets go before we don't wake up in the morning" Whitney said and the three got in the elevator that took them to the seventh floor and they entered their room which had two bunk beds. The trainers got situated for bed and off went the lights. Draco took the top and Whitney took the bunk underneath and Blake took the top on the other bunk.

"Night guys, let's do our best tomorrow" Whitney said.

"Let's" Draco muttered.

"Of course, Night you guys" Blake said.

"Night" Draco and Whitney said together.

The trainers go to sleep to gain the energy they need for the adventure ahead.

Meanwhile Team Plasma was already gathered on Victory Island in various locations.

"Master N, Master Ghetsis, we are done with preparations" some of the grunts were calling in.

"Good" Ghetsis said.

"With Victini's strength on our side we can start with Victory Island a perfect symbol of our Victory over the world" N said truly excited.

"Tomorrow we will commence in the capture of Victini" Ghetsis said and he leaves along with N.

'_I wonder will my greatest rival be in this competition too'_ N couldn't help but think of Whitney as he went to prepare to go to Victory island tomorrow.

**Well that's it for this chapter some training was done and a new friend is introduced. Next Chapter will be the journey to Victory island the land dedicated to the pokemon Victini. Be sure to read and review.**


	6. Victory Island 1:  Golden Pins

**Pokémon Black and White**

**Alright Chapter 6 is up and its time for our heroes to go to Victory Island where the event will begin with the battling. I will decide if anyone will win out of our group of people or should I make them lose. Evolution time will be in this chapter along with new moves and of course old pokemon from other regions will be appearing on this island along with the ever present Victini.**

Me: I do _**Not**_ own pokemon

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Pokedex Entry**

_**Pokémon translation**_

_**/Last time Blake defeated Lenora and got his basic badge. In Pinwheel Forest they run into Bianca she battles Blake and Whitney. In exchange for winning Bianca teaches Blake's Patrat thunder bolt as well as Blitzle. They make it to Skyarrow Bridge and rent bikes and as they ride to Castelia City they come across a pretty trainer Lila who informs them on an upcoming event on a nearby Island known as Victory Island. After buying the Victory Pass they were able to discover what events and prizes lie ahead and they eagerly await the next day./**_

The alarm clock goes off early in the morning Whitney groaned and leans over to hit the alarm clock off and gets up to prepare for the trip ahead.

"Wake up you guys" Whitney said getting up and making her bed.

"Five more minutes" Blake mumbles in his sleep.

"Come on we set sail to Victory Island" Whitney said and that got Blake up instantly though he forgot he was on the top bunk and fell out the bed, crashing on the floor.

"Ugh so loud" Draco sat up, groaning as he rubbed his messy dark hair.

The trainers scramble to get ready to go. Soon Whitney's Xtransciver starting beeping and she answers it and Cheren's and Bianca's faces appeared.

"Hey I take it you guys are already at the docks" Whitney remarked as she adjusted her hat.

"We are on our way now I just wanted to make sure you were awake" Cheren responded as Whitney grabbed her bag.

"Yea we are heading out now. You guys go on ahead, we'll be there" Whitney said and everyone headed down stairs.

"That's that guy?" Draco asked.

"Yep, he's always ahead of me and he met up with Bianca so I'm the only one who's behind" Whitney said.

"Good morning Trainers. Good luck!" Joy said and her small group of Audino waved off the trainers once the key was returned.

"ALRIGHT! Let's go!" Blake said adjusting his hat and was ready to move forward.

"Nice words for a guy who was begging for five more minutes" Draco remarked.

"Oh whatever I'm up and ready let's go so we don't miss the ferry ride" Blake said and they all head to the docks.

When they got there they were in awe at the grand scale of the ship and all the people waiting and getting on.

"I wonder if Lila had made it" Blake said instantly looking around.

"Even if she didn't she lives in Castelia City" Whitney remarked.

"There you guys are!" Lila said sneaking up and pats Draco on the shoulder her Lillipup Lady barked cheerfully.

"Hey Lila I was telling these guys we'd see you" Blake said.

"I was looking all over. I hoped you guys didn't oversleep since it was so early. Luckily I saw your red cap" Lila said.

Draco sighed as she clutched at his arm with her free arm while holding onto her Lillipup. _'This will really be a troublesome few days'_ he could already tell when he saw Whitney walk away to join Cheren and Bianca.

"There you are Whitney I was hoping we didn't have to call you again" Bianca said happily.

"Yeah I'm here. Thanks again for the extra pass Cheren, I wouldn't be here without you" Whitney said showing her sincerity to her friend and was glad he was still looking out for her even though they weren't traveling together.

"Oh, um…of course, I still have your back" he said looking away as he adjusted his glasses, the way he usually did when embarrassed.

"Yay!" Bianca wrapped one arm around Cheren and the other around Whitney "We are all friends again" she said then she started tearing up. "I was worried you guys would hate each other" she said.

"Bianca…" it was the only words Whitney could find. Though honestly she was worried Cheren hated her too.

"Don't be stupid. I don't hate Whitney at all" Cheren said handing his overly emotional friend a tissue which she instantly blew her nose. He glances at Whitney "I was a bit sad you didn't go with me, it was my dream to have the three of us together" he adds but he clears his throat to get himself out of the emotional stage of this conversation.

"Either way, we are rivals…however it doesn't change the friendship I have with you guys" Cheren said.

Bianca and Whitney looked to each other.

"Aww! Cheren" they both said together, touched by his speech despite his serious nature and they both embrace him.

Before they knew it they approached to the Ship and they flashed their Victory Passes and they got on the ship to see it was huge with a area that served breakfast and plenty of space for people to let their pokemon roam nearby and tables and places to sit.

"Let's sit together! I know we are technically rivals in all these competitions but with Cheren and Whitney moving so far ahead of me we never have time to hang out anymore. We should definitely spend time on this trip together" Bianca offered and Cheren and Whitney agreed and after getting some breakfast they took a seat by the window and started eating.

"Man I can't wait for the all day battle" Bianca said.

"Have you all decided which pokemon to use?" she asked.

"Yep, Servine's my partner" Cheren said holding out the leaf-symbol pokeball.

"My Minccino is going to be my partner" Bianca said. "She's so cute and what better training then this.

"Don't you want to win? I read the prizes are pokemon eggs. One year they gave out the three main eeveelutions from the Kanto region, Vaporeon for the pin collecting event, Jolteon for the racing event, and Flareon for the tournament event" Cheren said.

"An an egg would be nice, hatching a cute baby pokemon" Bianca said excitedly. "I mean if I can't even match against either of you then it's no way I can face other trainers, people who live in Castelia City raise about one or two really strong pokemon to win events like these. That's what I've been hearing people talk about" Bianca replied.

"Well we will just have to do our best. I mean if nothing else it will be training for the gym match we are going to get when we come back" Whitney said.

"So which pokemon are you going to choose?" Cheren asked.

"I'm still unsure…I may choose my Oshawott" Whitney said pondering over her choices.

"You didn't evolve it into a Dewott yet?" Cheren said.

"Yeah I know…I've been battling with it and everything…even Blake evolved his Tepig to a Pignite and so did you Bianca…so I sorta want to keep up with everyone" Whitney said.

"Well, pokemon grow at their own speed" Cheren said.

"Yeah don't worry that Oshawott is awesome and so cute too I personally would like to keep a strong yet cute and cuddly Oshawott" Bianca said in an attempt to cheer her friend up.

"Samu is cute" Whitney said in affection at the thought of her starter.

Blake sat nearby with Draco grumbling as one of Lila's friends/rivals appeared she left them to wonder around.

"Man Lila ditches us and then Whitney is off talking to that loser Cheren. This isn't turning out to be fun" Blake grumbled.

Draco was really enjoying this, he'd never seen Blake be anything but hyper active and annoying. _'She'd be happy to see she'd made him turn green as well.'_ He could only grin with this thought as he glanced at the girl in question who was actually happy again talking to the annoying ditzy-like girl and the collected boy.

"What's so funny? Aren't you annoyed too? I mean you do like her too because you never talk to me" Blake remarked.

"I'm talking to you now aren't I? You are just overreacting, those three seem to be friends so maybe she wanted to catch up" Draco remarked as he ate his food and his emolga was eating an apple without a care in the world.

"Yeah now…but don't you feel ditched?" Blake remarked.

"I did felt annoyed I was left with you but you aren't so annoying at the moment" Draco said ignoring the glare from Blake. "But what is their relationship anyway?" Draco asked indicating to the trio. "Better yet how does a loud guy like you know someone as knowledgeable and interesting person like her?" he added figured he might as well know the relationship of the group he was in.

"I'm just gonna ignore that last part" Blake remarked but decided to tell Draco anyway. "You see Whitney and I were friends from a young age because her mom and my dad were friends. But my dad is actually likes to move around a lot so we moved because my mother wanted to go with him" Blake said. "Well and Whitney explained to me shortly after I left she met Cheren and Bianca and they've been great friends since that time" Blake said sighing.

"Oh I see" Draco said things piecing together. "I take it you always felt like the odd man out since moving back huh?" he asked.

"Yep, Cheren's been a jerk to me from the time I moved back till now but according to Whitney he's the sweetest thing ever, more like to her and Bianca" Blake grumbled.

Draco, hearing Blake out, felt bad for him. He could understand why he was bothered by Whitney leaving to hang out with them now. Though he couldn't help but feel she subconsciously knew that because she was bothered by his obsession with Lila. Well he only pats the trainer's shoulders "Don't worry about it, we might as well scope out some of the pokemon and people on this ship so we can get ahead of the game for the first event" he said to Blake and succeeded in taking his mind off of being jealous.

"Oh yeah! That's a good idea…I should probably think about which pokemon I should use" he said thinking about the events.

"Well having two pokemon puts me off to a bad start but I think relying on Emolga here for the first event, the race I'll use both Druddigon and Emolga but Druddigon is the lazy type…he'll battle under my command but to expect him to race on his own…he'll probably fight a pokemon who disturbs his rest and I'm sure rules about attacking another pokemon disqualifies the trainer or something. He'll be most useful for the tournament" Draco said.

"You sure know about your pokemon's personalities, then again learning your strength and weaknesses about your pokemon is key" Blake said scratching his head through his cap.

Draco was impressed with the sense he seemed to have. Was he just fronting this whole time and acted silly in front of Whitney? Did he not feel the need to act like he normally did without her near? Or was he actually capable of spewing logical thought? Regardless of the reason Draco was impressed and nods his head. "Only having two makes it easier to observe your pokemon better for one, and even so I've had them with me for a long time. Take Emolga for example, he's usually out of his pokeball so I have time to know him even better. But I've learned he's insane about cute girls, he likes their reaction when they see him because he's a 'cute' pokemon. So whenever he's out of my sight I just have to look for girls. Or if we are outside food is on his mind and he'll be anywhere where apples are or even berries. He's active, yet reliable, but once his belly gets full he won't move anywhere else" Draco said and as if to prove his point the electric squirrel was resting with a bulging belly.

"Hehe good point" Blake said though he didn't know his pokemon's personality that well and mentally sighed when he realized Whitney would know her pokemon's personality with how smart she was.

"Tepi's strong and my most reliable so he'll be my choice for the first event and the tournament" he said but felt bad about not relying on his other pokemon more at random battles and encounters Tepi is usually the first one he sends out. "For the race though I feel Pansange would be pretty fast and drillbur if he's burying underground…but the more pokemon you use the more likely you will win" Blake said thinking things through.

* * *

><p>"A lot of different pokemon that's not even in this region is on this voyage as well" Cheren said pointing his blue pokedex at various pokemon along with Whitney who was awed as well.<p>

"I know, we have a lot of competition." Whitney said.

"I told you a lot of people are familiar with these events and probably one these pokemon as the prize for at least one of the three main events is always a rare pokemon egg from another region" Bianca said.

"Well we'll just have to do our best. I want a pokemon egg" Whitney said with determination.

Hour later the island was visible and they set anchor at the docks. The captian was on speaker.

"Thank you for coming to Victory Island's Annual event. May Victini be in your favor!" he said and everyone cheered as the doors opened.

"Alright!" Blake called out and everyone exits the boat.

A camera crew and everything was out awaiting them "Now our trainers and other tourist have arrived to Victory Island which spells good news for the people at our island who's worked hard to set this event" the news woman said and stopped the closest set of people she could find which happened to be Blake just when he finally managed to catch up to Whitney.

"Hello are you two pokemon trainers?" she asked them suddenly surprising both trainers with the cameras.

"Why yes we are" Whitney said smiling.

"Have you been in this event before?" asked the camera woman.

"Nope its our first event ever and I'm excited to have a chance to be here" Blake answered getting his confidence back.

"Well trainers good luck" she said to them.

"Thanks" with that being said Blake and Whitney left from the camera's view.

The trainers were lead to the center of the island, a large building which undoubtedly consisded of shops and pokemon center in front of the building was a man wearing white pants and a bright orange suit, his silvery hair and golden eyes were bright and vibrant as he appeared and he had a mike in his hand along with more cameras.

"Man I should have known this place would be televised" Bianca said shyly.

"Don't trip" Whitney giggled softly.

"Great now the world will see how good a trainer I am" Blake said excitedly.

"Or how bad compared to other trainers" Cheren remarked and Blake decided to ignore him.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Trainers alike. My name is Greg and I humbly welcome you to Victory island, home of our Annual event in honor of the pokemon of strength, Victini!" he announced and everyone started cheering.

Unknown to anyone the pokemon of honor was high in the air, above the giant statue of itself looking down on the commotion with excitement. It liked this time of year because the island was filled with people and yummy food. It smiled and flew down knowing it couldn't be seen and hovered around people. It was true he gave help to trainers from time to time and it was always people it deemed worthy with good hearts and loved their pokemon.

"We have a lot of things in store for you all today, we will kick things off with pokemon contest like those of the distant region of Hoenn. Those who will participating in that should get ready soon and we will then start with the daylong pin collecting challenge which will start soon after that. Until then everyone enjoy the attractions!" Greg called and everyone was getting hyped as the crowd was cheering.

"Pokémon contest huh?" Bianca said with interest. "I think I'll go check that out" Bianca said as they went to get information on this island, including a map which told them where each attraction was located.

"I think that sounds interesting but I want to look at the island before the pin collecting challenge, that's going to take most of the day and all the stuff will be closed" said Whitney.

"Well we can meet up later after the event, I'm going to do some light training" Cheren said. "Would you like to come?" he asked his friend Whitney who did not make a decision on where she wanted to go.

"Well…" she paused to think.

"Come on Whitney, we should get us rooms first, the brochure mentioned this building houses all the trainers participating in the events" Blake said tugging Whitney before she could answer.

"That's a great idea. Yea after a long day I won't feel like waiting in a line to get a room" Whitney said to Blake. "Alright then. I'll catch you later." Whitney said turning to Cheren and heads off with Blake and Draco though didn't see the glaring match Cheren had with Blake but Draco was amused all the same as he went along with his Emolga still napping from his apple feast.

A line was already gathering by the time they got into the building the floor part was in fact a large pokemon center where trainers were gathering and small steps leading to other registers were healing items and other training gear and the other was registration for events the usual PC and communication devices were here.

Soon Whitney's Xtransciver went off "What a surprise" Whitney said wondering who it could be and answers it to her surprise her mother Hilda and a familiar man, Hilbert who happened to be friends with her mother and the father of Blake appeared.

"Hey honey!" Her mother's voice was cheery and given that the screen was whole meant she was with Hilbert. "Hilbert had this idea to turn to this channel to watch the Victory Event and we saw you and Blake on TV" her mother said.

"They saw us?" Blake said leaning in to see his father with her mother. "Hey dad!" he added.

"Hey son, I just saw you on TV, I didn't think you would be at this event. I usually go but your mother isn't feeling well so I'm staying this time around" Hilbert said as he was in fact a pretty good pokemon trainer.

"Good, I don't think I would win anything with your pokemon around" Blake remarked and his father's laughter could be heard.

"So you two are traveling together after all. How sweet. Reminds me of my travels with you Hilbert" Hilda said in realization but this made Blake and Hilbert rub their heads the same way both being bashful.

"Yea we are but we got a third, hey Draco come on over here" Whitney waved her friend over who at first didn't think he should interrupt but came at the girl's command and leans over them and he recognized Hilbert.

"Wait Hilbert is _YOUR_ dad?" Draco said looking from the two of them and now he could notice resemblance, the same smile and the same wild hair their faces looked similar too only thing was his hair was reddish brown.

"Yep!" Blake said.

"I remember you. You came to the Village of Dragons awhile back" Draco said in recognition for a Dragon testable. He has a strong Haxorus that took our his Druddigon with ease.

Hilbert's eyes were wide in recognition "I remember you! I fought your Druddigon! Yes you were anxious to battle with your dragon type to get it some motivation. Yes. So how is that Druddigon?" Hilbert asked.

"Lazy still, but battles when I need it to" Draco replies.

"Long as it obeys, I'm sure you know by this point but its nature in general is a laid back nature" Hilbert said and Draco nods.

"So will you all be doing the events?" Hilda asked.

"Of course!" Blake said excitedly.

"We will be watching for the next few days then" Hilda said happily and Hilbert nods.

"You guys take care, if you are lucky you will get some luck from Victini!" Hilbert said and with that the transceiver ends.

"Wow Blake it's a shame you aren't as awesome as your father" Draco remarked.

"I so will be one day! I'll challenge him to a battle and win, that's when I know I'm good enough" Blake said with determination.

"Hello guess, what can I do for you?" a nurse joy appeared.

"We would like to get a room before we settled with registration for events" Draco said.

"Ah, a lot of people wait till the last moment to get a room, I'll need some ID" they handed Joy their trainer cards and she types them into the system. "There you guys have a room on the 10th flood, I must say the view is great which can be relaxing after a long day. Here is the key, take care of it now" she said handing Draco the key.

"Thank you" the three of them said.

"Now I advise you to hurry and sign up for the Golden Pin Challenge, its more trainers than before…so it's possible it could be a limited amount of contesters just so it doesn't go on" she said.

"What? Let's get going!" Blake said rushing off to the line of people on the other side of the pokemon center along with Whitney and Draco.

"Man I hope we can participate" Blake said anxiously.

"Same here" Whitney sighed. "Wait…Bianca and Cheren went off to do their own thing…they may not get to participate" she said in realization and proceeds to search for their numbers on the Xtransciver.

"Mister always ahead should figure things out" Blake huffed.

"Hey guys!" Lila latched onto Draco's arm and leaning over to smile and Blake and Whitney.

Blake's remark about Cheren was on hold as the cute and smiling girl appeared before him and he smiled his usual goofy smile. "Lila, are you registering too?" he asked.

"Nope, most veterans of Victory Island Events know to register before arriving so I'm all set" she said.

"Why didn't you tell us? Then we wouldn't be standing in this long line" Whitney said glaring at the girl in annoyance.

"Aww don't be mad. It's like an unspoken tradition to let newcomers go through this, its nothing personal I didn't know at first either. You aren't mad at me Draco and Blake are you?" She asked looking up at the dragon trainer before looking at Blake.

"No way if its like a tradition then its nothing we can do" Blake said being the forgiving type he was.

Draco was actually annoyed with this girl clinging to him and slips his arm away from her and backs up as space would allow in the line. "Look if you have nothing to do here you should train or do something, didn't you say you never get far in these events" Draco remarked.

"Cheren, Bianca?" Whitney called ignoring the conversation behind her and her friend's appeared.

"Yes Winnie what's wrong?" Bianca asked she was clearly outside with a lot of people as some passed the screen.

"What's going on?" Cheren was surrounded by green so she knew it was a forest nearby where he was training still.

"Did you guys register for the events? It's a lot of people here" Whitney said.

"We thought you knew already to preregister while we were at Castelia City" Bianca said.

"After I found Bianca we went to the pokemon center to rest our pokemon and we overheard some people who often come to this event talking about it. So I had them tell us the procedures…but I suppose listening to Bianca was bad on my part. I should have made sure you knew" Cheren said looking rather sincere.

"Come on, first you guys leave off together without me on the pokemon journey and now you aren't sharing vital information with me?" Whitney said clearly annoyed by this point.

"Sorry! I thought it was common knowledge!" Bianca said, green eyes getting big the way she usually did when someone was mad at her.

"No, it's like a secret thing to do to mess with the first timers. Though I'm sure people who got sidetracked and didn't register early are in this line too" Whitney remarked.

"Explains why they were reluctant to tell me… " Cheren said rubbing his chin in remembrance of last night.

"Well got to go its almost my turn to register" Whitney said.

"We'll make it up to you" was the last thing she heard either of them say before ending transmission.

"What can I do for you" it was a young woman there and Blake and Draco all gathered at the desk

"We would like to register for the Golden Pin Challenge" Whitney said.

"I need identification please" she said and does Whitney then Draco and Blake. "Well its sure a lot of you this year, I think we will have to limit the amount this time around especially the tournament, everyone likes to try to win the grand prize" the woman said making small talk and hands them back their trainer IDs.

"So Whitney, which pokemon would you like to register?"

"My Oshawott." She said and the woman types in the information and on the big screen a bigger photo on her ID appears with some quick information along with a picture of an Oshawott.

"Alright before I do your friends would you like to reserve a spot for the other three events?" she asked.

"Yes please, though I'm not sure who I want yet" she said.

"Oh that's fine" the woman said and with a few hit of keys she was done.

The woman signs up Draco and Emolga and reserves him spots. Blake decides to use his Pignite as well as reserve spots for the other events.

"Alright good luck today" the woman said.

"Hey you guys want to go-" Lila stopped once Whitney walked pass her to go on outside.

"Hey where are you going?" Blake asked.

"I'm going to train now" Whitney remarked.

"That sounds like a great idea, I'll go too" Draco said knowing being stuck with Lila was rather annoying and he needed to get some insight on Whitney anyway seeing as he had nearly the entire ride to talk to Blake.

This left Blake alone with Lila who did her best not to look too sad. "I think she doesn't like me very much" she said with a frown.

"Whitney? No she's great! She was just a bit annoyed with her friends, they knew about the early register but didn't tell her that's all" Blake said both defending Whitney and comforting Lila who smiled at him.

"You are really nice Blake. Well since it's the two of us, let's go try out the food. They have the best ice cream but then it came from Castelia City" she said and the two head out the pokemon center as well.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Draco said after walking with Whitney for a few minutes her expression had changed since then but she didn't say much.<p>

"Huh? Oh I'm fine just mad at Cheren and Bianca…I mean this isn't the first time they've failed to contact me. I mean I was supposed to be the three of us traveling together but because they didn't wait for me to get up or least call me that didn't happen" Whitney said.

"So that means you wouldn't have been traveling with me or Blake then" Draco said as they walked. Even though he was sure they would have met and he would have continued his journey he wouldn't have tried to join them as four seems to be a bit of a crowd.

"I suppose so...just aggravated with Lila mostly" Whitney admitted which Draco assumed to be the case.

"Yea I am too, she clings to me too much for one that makes her annoying" Draco remarked.

"I mean is she not supposed to be our friend yet she doesn't tell us anything. What makes matters worse is Blake is melting into those puppy grey eyes as if nothing is wrong and since you are with me it means he's somewhere off with her" Whitney remarked.

Emolga felt the negative feelings from the girl made it his business to leap from Draco's bag onto the girl's shoulder in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Aww sorry Emolga…" she said scratching lightly at the tuff of hair on his head and it smiles happily.

"See, even Emolga likes your smile" Draco said which he could agree with his pokemon, Whitney was better off smiling and hands her one of the many free Victini buttons. "I think you are better off smiling too, so don't worry about it and focus on the competition, when it starts we'll all be rivals anyway" Draco said.

Whitney puts the orange button with the picture of Victini on her black vest and Draco was rewarded with her smile again. "Alright. We can't forget about the competition" she said realizing they were in a more secluded grassy area and thought this would be perfect.

"Everyone come on out!" She tossed all five of her pokeballs and out came Samu the Oshawott, a battle ready Lillipup, her calm Tranquil, her Blitzle who's mane flashed when released and her Petilil.

"Alright you guys in the next couple of days we will be competing with all types of pokemon and trainers and I want you all to do your best she said and her pokemon cheered. "Samu I'll be using you for the competition that will start soon so let's work together like always" she said.

"_**Of course!"**_ Samu thumps his little chest to show he was confident and ready.

Draco calls his Druddigon who was awake and alert and Emolga flew down beside him.

"Alright you guys we are at a slight disadvantage with you guys being my only pokemon but we can put up a great fight. Druddigon I'll be counting on you ok" he said and the dragon roared in confidence. "Emolga I'll be using you for today's event so let's blow the competition away" Draco said petting both his pokemon.

They trained and prepped their pokemon until Greg's voice could be heard over multiple intercoms all over the island.

"Trainers! It's time to gather for the Golden Pin Challenge!"

Whitney and Draco looked to each other their pokemon ready for the challenge.

"Let's go" Whitney said and they head for the center. And sure enough Greg was standing on a platform in front of the statue Victini and was surrounded by numerous trainers.

"Alright trainers! Lets establish the rules first" He said and a screen appeared showing numerous trainers and their partner pokemon. "The most important rule is that all challengers must NOT switch their pokemon out during battle. The pokemon you chosen must stay in battle at all times. This means you may not use moves that requires pokemon to switch out such as U-turn and Volt switch" Greg called out.

"Next, if your pokemon faints they are no longer able to battle or if you forfeit a match all medals collected will be handed over to the winner" Greg then adds, "That brings me to the basic tactic of the challenge each of you will receive a gold Victini pin which will be pinned to you at all times and you will battle each other to receive more gold pins. By the time I call for you guys to return the trainer with the most gold pins will be the winner. And some rare occasion if two or more trainers have tied they will battle until there is a winner" he said and everyone remained silent as he explains.

"Lastly we have cameras everywhere recording your moves which will be broadcasted. If we catch anyone switching out their pokemon they will automatically lose their pins and can no longer continue." Greg remarked.

Victini had gathered and was hovering invisibly over Greg as he gave his speech and smiled as he saw trainers with a good heart and was already deciding who to help out this year.

"Lastly if you lose your pin and wish to continue you can find another trainer. If they accept they can give you a pin to start the battle. If you lose you give them their pin back, remember three strikes and you can't continue. Meaning if after three tries and you can't regain any pins you are out."

"Wow this is harsh" Whitney murmured to Draco.

"Least they give chances to get pins back once you lost them" Draco remarked just as an assistant was handing out gold pins. It was the classic signature pose of Victini holding a V sign. She rubs her button for luck as she attaches it to her vest.

"Once you receive your pins and I give the signal all participants can spread out all over the island by a countdown and when I signal begin then the search for pins can begin" Greg's serous face turned happy. "Now, everyone have fun! Let the 20th annual Victory Island Challenges begin!" Greg called and the sounds of pokemon being called out were heard and everyone storms off to disperse leaving Draco, Whitney, Blake, Cheren and Bianca with their chosen pokemon out.

"Alright you guys let's try to take down the competition" Blake said.

"Maybe one of us could actually win this thing" Bianca said optimistically.

"Let's all do our best" Whitney said.

With the two minute countdown starting Cheren and her Servine heads off.

"Don't let me find you Cheren! I will battle you when I see you!" Blake called out and Chren was gone.

"Let's split up, if we find each other, just battle and no hard feelings to the victor" Draco said.

"Bye!" Blake dashes off with Pignite.

Soon all of the trainers were gone unaware of the extra set of eyes watching them.

Whitney went on past some shops her Oshawott in her arms as the beeping of the countdown was over the intercom. "Alright Samu its just us against everyone else" Whitney said.

"Begin!" Greg's voice could be heard and she stopped and saw she was at a lake.

"Ey!" Whitney was surprised to see someone so soon and wondered if she was being followed. She turned to see a boy with orange hair with a pokemon with him that wasn't of this region.

"Woah that's that pokemon?" Whitney points her pokedex at it.

**Buizel, the sea weasel pokemon. It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through the water. It has a sack on its neck that serves as a floatation device.**

Whitney also noticed it was a water pokemon and realized why the trainer wanted a battle, water pokemon against water pokemon and near a lake no less and sure enough a floating camera was hovering nearby as a way to film everything.

"So this pokemon is from the Sinnoh region…ok I accept" she said.

"Let's have a water battle. Let's go Buizel!" the boy points and Buizel jumps into the water and floating thanks to its floating sacks around its neck.

"Alright! Samu Let's go" Samu jumps into the water.

"Buizel aqua jet!"

"Samu you use aqua jet too."

Both pokemon launched out of the water and came flying at each other, they zipped in the air the lake water making them move further away as they avoid each other's aqua jet. Samu lands on the ground and jumps out the way and Buizel crashes to the ground stopping its aqua jet too.

The trainer frowns a little he didn't think anyone could out speed his Buizel. "Scald!"

"Water gun!"

The two blast of water went head to head and was starting to create a haze as the hot water attack was colliding with the cold water attack of water gun.

"Razor Shell!" Samu took its scalop off and the energy blade was forming and it charged through the scald, blade slicing through what the shell didn't deflect and slices at the Buizel.

"Swift!" Stars shot out of the pokemon's mouth the before Samu could move and it fell to the ground.

"Samu are you alright?" Whitney called but her pokemon got up relatively fast.

"Mud slap" Buizel spins its tail fast on the soft ground hurling mud at Samu and it struggled to wipe it off its face.

"Quick attack!" Buizel took off, speeding towards its blind target.

"Samu watch out!" the Oshawott managed to clear its face in time and shot a water gun to blast Buizel back into the pond.

"Whirl pool!" Buizel summoned a large amount of water from the lake and it formed a mini whirl pool and threw it at its opponent

"Water gun to move out the way!" Samu shoots a water gun at the ground, allowing it to be propelled upwards and out of the way of the whirlpool. "Aqua jet down!" water forms around Samu and he shoots down towards Buizel.

"Let's show her, aqua jet up!" the boy commanded and his Buizel shot up.

Victini was pleased with this battle and faintly a golden light surrounded Oshawott, giving the pokemon a burst of energy it needed.

Whitney was unaware of what happened and waited until they were close. "Ok Razor Shell!" she said changing the attack after her pokemon gained enough speed. Samu's blade was longer then before and it collides with Buizel making water spray everywhere making both trainers shield their eyes and a major splash could be heard as each pokemon fell into the lake. Samu launches out the water and onto the shore with ease and thumps its chest just as Buizel floats back up worn out and unable to battle.

"Wow! That has got to be the best water battle I ever had!" the boy said calling back his pokemon and approaches Whitney, his hand outstretched. "I didn't find myself losing the first match but I am glad it's to you, I'm Conner, nice to meet you" he said.

Whitney shook his hand "Whitney, thanks for putting us through some hard battling. And you can still get back in the game if your Buizel isn't too tired." She added remembering the rules.

"You bet Buizel and I won't give up that quick. And here's your Victini pin" he said taking his off the strap of his bag and handing it to her. She receives it and pins that below her first pin.

"See you Conner and good luck!" she said waiving as she runs off with her Oshawott.

* * *

><p>Bianca was strolling with her Minccino on her shoulder "Alright Minccino we have to prove we can be strong too, Cheren and Whitney and the others are always ahead, but let's do our best" she said not wanting to lose to anyone.<p>

"Hey how about a battle?" A girl with short black hair and bright green eyes approached with an Ambipom.

"Ooooh it's so cute" Bianca said and then her eyes widen in recognition. "You were in the contest battle this morning" she added.

"Oh so you were watching? Yep me and ambipom here do contest back in Sinnoh.

Bianca was in awe of the contest when she went to see them this morning the way the pokemon gracefully moved and wowed the audience with the combinations of their moves. Bianca points her pokedex at it.

**Ambipom, the Long tail pokemon. Split in two, its tails are so adept at holding and doing things that Ambipom hardly uses its hands.**

"What an interesting pokemon. We accept your battle" Bianca said and her Minccino jumps off Bianca's shoulders and Ambipom did the same and a hover cam was nearby to collect the battle.

"Swift!" Bianca called and her Minccino jumps into the air and shoots out stars at the opponent.

Ambipom jumped and dodges it before jumping up with it's two tails. "Use swift too!" flicking its two tails swift was launched at Minccino.

"Swift and then use double slap!" Minccino sends out another wave of swift and the two collides casting down golden sparkles and Minccino runs and jumps into the air and starts slapping Ambipom with its tail over and over.

"Tickle!" Ambipom's long tails came around Minccino and uses the 'fingers' on its tail to tickle it causing the double slap to stop as it laughs and squirms. "Now toss it" Ambipom grabs Minccino after it stopped it's tickling and jumps up and with a powerful flick of its tail throws its opponent to the ground.

"Oh no Minccino!" Bianca said hoping her adorable pokemon was ok. Minccino got up obviously battered.

"Brick break!" Ambipom jumps into the air and the ends of its tail glows white and lands in for a strike.

Realizing it's a fighting move Bianca decides its time. "Use attract!" Minccino twirls around cutely and winks and sparkling hearts surrounded Ambipom just as it was about to strike and hearts was in its eyes, luckily the attract worked.

"Oh no Ambipom snap out of it" the girl said.

"Now! Use Thunder bolt!" Bianca called.

"_**Powerrrrrr Shock!"**_ a stream of thunder hits the infatuated opponent.

"Nooo!" the girl saw her pokemon had fainted from the strong electric attack. "Return Ambipom" the girl calls back her pokemon and smiles.

"Man I didn't think you had that up your sleeve, nice battling. As cute as Minccino is it would be a nice contest pokemon" the girl praised and held out her Victini pin to show she lost.

"I love your Ambipom it's so cute! But I heard you can keep on battling without your pin. So try to stay in the game" said Bianca as she took her second pin and attacked it to her hat.

"Of course, Ambipom will be ready to win some pins in no time" the girl said and headed off.

"Good join Minccino!" the pokemon jumped into her trainer's arms and accepted the hugging and petting from her trainer. "We just may have a shot after all" she said to her pokemon. And the two of them head off to rest before the next battle.

* * *

><p>Draco and his Emolga was ready for a math but managed to walk along the shore of the island.<p>

"You want to battle kid?" Draco turned to see an older guy with a black leather jacket and jeans his dark hair was in a mohawk and had goggles that rested on the top of his head

Draco was rather annoyed being called kid by someone and already found the older person annoying. "Fine, I guess we will battle. Let's go Emolga" Draco said and his pokemon jumped from his shoulders.

"Scrafty let's show 'em" the man calls out his pokemon he had a twig in his mouth and held onto the lose skin in a lax manner, it looked like it's trainer as if putting its hand in pockets.

"I'll let you make the first move kid" the man said.

Figuring he had something up his sleeve if he attacked head on Draco decided to be on the defensive "Double team" Emolga jumps into the air and starts making images of itself surrounding Scrafty.

"Stone edge" Scrafty opens its arms and summons a series of sharp rocks and hurls them at Emolga. It hits multiple copies, each of them vanished and the Scrafty looked around.

"Aerial Ace!" Draco commanded and just like that his Emolga appeared from above he dived down and hits Scrafty directly dealing a major blow considering it was a fighting type.

"Bulk up and poison jab! Scrafty flexes and raises it attack and defense and swiftly jumps to where Emolga was hovering and his hands turned purple and started punching at Emolga who weaves and maneuvers out of the way but then get hit with a couple of poison jabs making it fall to the ground.

"Now Stone edge" his pokemon sends out more sharp glowing stones at Emolga.

"Quick quick attack to avoid it and use electro ball" Draco said knowing if stone edge hits his part flying type pokemon he was through.

Emolga gets up and flies into the air flying in a quick attack to avoid the stones. Its tail starts forming a ball of electricity and releases it after an aerial flip and it collides with some of the stones causing some of the stones to fly back at Scrafty.

"Heh you aren't bad kid" Scrafty pulls up its extra skin but glared at the opponent for sending some of its attack back at it.

"Don't underestimate me or Emolga. Let's go, thunder bolt" Emolga flies up higher and its cheek sparks up.

"Focus blast." Scrafty forms a ball of energy in its hands.

Emolga shoots out a powerful electrical attack just as Scrafty launches its focus blast. The powerful shock wave blasted in both trainers and their pokemon were sent tumbling away.

When everything cleared Emolga was standing though Scrafty was worn out and was no longer able to battle.

"Man I lost to a kid…oh well. Return Scrafty" the man said returning his pokemon and adjusted his hair with his comb. "Well here you go" he said holding out two pins making Draco possess three. "Good luck kid there's plenty of tough trainers around" the guy warns before walking away.

Emolga flies to Draco's shoulder "Good job Emolga, we are moving along nicely" he said tossing the two extra pins before catching them and attaching them at random places. Feeling more confident he and his Emolga goes off in hopes of running into another opponent.

* * *

><p>Victini was pleased with the little extra boost it gave the trainer's Oshawott. It really felt the girl trainer had good spirits, a pure, strong and kind spirit and Victini had not felt that since 'that trainer' many years ago. It felt it should stick around, making up its mind she would be the trainer it would assist if needed however it felt another strong spirit and it had to find the source. When it did it was surprised, this trainer was strong willed with a good heart as well it was going to stay close by and see how the battle turned out before moving on.<p>

Blake was walking blissfully unaware of Victini along with Tepi the Pignite. He looked across the clearing and saw a girl who was slightly older then he was with long light blue hair that was in a pony tail with baggy jeans and a tank top. She had a haughty look in her eyes as she stood next to her pokemon receiving her pin from a losing trainer.

"That was almost too easy, how is Blade going to get training when fighting such weak opponents" she said and her pokemon scratched itself with its leg, still in great shape after a battle.

The trainer looked downcasted but Blake could feel the tension as he clutched his pokeball. "Return Leafeon" he said returning his pokemon back and leaving.

Blake counted and saw she had four and realized she was tough. Though found her behavior too be rude. You were supposed to shake hands and thank your opponent for having a good battle, it was just common courtesy amongst trainers.

"Hey battle me!" Blake appeared with his Pignite.

"Another battle ready newcomer…" she said.

"Woah that's a pokemon I haven't seen" Blake points at the white pokemon with a dark face and a blade coming from its head.

**Absol, the Disaster pokemon. This pokemon is rumored to sense disasters with its horn, rumored to be the cause of disasters this pokemon flees deep into the mountains.**

"Woah this is a really cool pokemon. It somehow fits you" Blake said looking from the pokemon to the trainer.

She in turn grins at him "Why thank you, this pokemon was won a year ago and I've been training it ever sense. You will see the power of my Blade, I accept your challenge." She said, her blue eyes filled with energy.

Blake was ready and his energy flowed into Pignite. "Tepi let's go!" he said and Pignite moved forward.

"Blade lets add a 5th pin to our collection" the girl said and Absol approached.

"Flamethrower!"

"Double team to dodge."

When Tepi lets out its flame Absol made copies of itself and the flames hits copies.

"Quick attack!" Absol appears from behind and tackles into it knocking the fire pokemon to the ground and it gets up, steam coming from its nose.

"Flame charge!" Tepi stomps and flame surround its body and charges.

"Stone edge" stones surround Absol's body, glowing before launching them at the stones hurled towards Pignite.

With increased speed managed to avoid the stones and collides into Blade.

"Well then, looks like someone can actually hit Absol…well Blade we need to fight seriously now" she said and Blade gets to its paws. "Shadow ball!" it's horn glowed purpled and charging a purple ball in its mouth and shoots it from its mouth.

"Flamethrower." Pignite's flame collided with the Shadow ball, holding it as far back as it could.

"Let's go quick attack" the trainer said making the plan to make Pignite stop its flamethrower to allow the Shadow ball to hit. Blade speeds off.

"Flame charge out the way" Blade said and Pignite charges away but Blade was coming in for the quick attack. "Alright! Arm thrust!" he said knowing Absol wouldn't get this close again and needed this attack to count.

"Oh no turn back" the trainer called to her pokemon but it was too late with the increased speed from flame charge it was able to move faster, its paws glowing it rams into its opponent with multiple hits.

She decides to take advantage of the close proximity and decides to use another attack "Shadow ball" she said and Blade quickly forms another attack and this time Shadow ball hits sending Pignite away and onto the ground.

"Quickly use Aerial Ace" Absol charges towards the fallen Pignite and white energy flows around it and it was actually flying towards Tepi.

"Oh no Tepi we gotta move quickly" Blake called knowing his pokemon was through if it got hit but his pokemon was tired and was trying to get up.

"Heh, I worked hard to train Blade to learn this move to give us a fair shot against fighting types. You were able to put up a fight against us but now it's over" the girl said as her Absol approached closer.

Victini took this time to step in and quickly flies down while invisible and touches the worn out Pignite causing it to glow with golden energy. Pignite jumps up instantly full with energy.

"Alright buddy! Dodge and Flame thrower!" Blake called out and Pignite with new found energy was able to move out the way of the flying Absol.

"No way" the girl was shocked but noticed something but could only watch as Blake's Pignite unleashed a powerful flamethrower and it ended the battle.

"Alright buddy! You did a great job with that last flamethrower you made it count for sure" Blake said praising his pokemon.

"Blade return" she said calling back her Absol and she couldn't help but smirk. "I'm impressed" the girl said holding out her four pins.

"Thanks" Blake said grinning as he got his pins and stuck them all over his bag. But he also held his hand out to her "You were an awesome first battle! Try and stay in the game ok I look forward to battling you in the future" Blake said watching as her face turned surprised before shaking hands with him.

"I'm Rika by the way, you were a worthy opponent and apparently Victini thinks so too or it wouldn't have found something special about you" she said

"Special? Me?" he asked, completely clueless.

"Yes, it's said during these times Victini is known as the Victory pokemon, it goes around the island and helps trainers win their battles and it's not just anyone. Victini is said to help special trainers. Some people say it supplies energy to the pokemon, Victini must have helped you because your Pignite was in no shape to suddenly jump out the way, it was glowing and its flamethrower was way bigger than the first one." Rika explains.

"Woah…now that you mention it Tepi was glowing a little" Blake said looking to his Pignite who flexed, looking more energetic. "If it's true isn't it cheating?" Blake said wondering if it was ok to let a pokemon help trainers.

"Well Victini is a special legendary pokemon and it is the mascot of this island, its acceptable if it helps a trainer or two and it's so rare its considered a lucky encounter." Rika said.

"Oh ok…well yeah I'm Blake, I look forward to battling again outside this island, I'll prove I'm strong with my own strength" Blake said.

Rika smiled a little, finding this energetic boy amusing and could almost see why Victini chose him. "Well, see you around…somehow I think you'll end up seeing Victini too" she said leaving a happy Blake with his Pignite.

"Oh wait till the others hear about this I bet Victini won't visit that know-it-all Cheren" Blake said and with that he runs off with his pokemon.

* * *

><p>Cheren was proud of his Servine for winning a battle a little while to go giving them 3 pins all together and even better his pokemon wasn't worn out just yet.<p>

"Looks like Trainer number 14 just ran out of strikes" Greg calls out over a nearby speaker. For awhile now trainers had lost their pins and had failed to gain any pins back making them disqualified.

"I wonder if the others are ok" Cheren wondered aloud, he had confidence Whitney didn't lose her pins but wondered on Bianca. He was always worried about the klutz, figuring she dropped pins or lost them. "Ugh she'd just be giving pins away if she dropped them" Cheren said shaking his head. "No…she's capable when she pulls herself together, she's won badges so far so that counts for something" Cheren said rubbing his head.

Servine shakes it's head at its trainer's rambling on and could feel it's trainer's concern. It uses its vine whip to gently pat on Cheren's shoulder. _**"Don't worry about it, everything will be ok."**_

Cheren looked down at his pokemon and smiled, it wasn't a grin or a smirk but a smile. He could only smile with his pokemon and not feel embarrassed. Even around Bianca and Whitney he felt he had to be the serious one and would smile when he didn't think anyone was noticing.

"Sorry Servine. I should be worrying about the next contester that comes by" Cheren remarked before looking up and running into a trainer. The guy had brown shaggy hair with a blue and black headband. Cheren's eyes met with the guy's dark eyes and knew he was going to get another challenge, he quickly counted and saw this guy had three pins as well meaning he would get six if he won.

"I take it you want to battle?" Cheren said calmly.

"Yep, you will make my 6th pin!" this guy said filled with confidence.

"Servine." One simple command and the grass pokemon knew it was go time. Servine approached in front of its trainer ready for battle.

"Lucario!" the guy tosses out his pokemon.

"A Lucario, impressive" Cheren said he knew this pokemon was a fighting steal type and recognized it as he was the one who studied beyond the pokemon of Unova Region. He points his pokedex at it to get data.

**Lucario, the Aura pokemon. If well trained this pokemon can sense auras of its trainer and other pokemon and can communicate with its trainer.**

"Impressive" Cheren said as these were one of his favorite pokemon from other regions.

"Metal claw" Lucario's paw shines silvery as it runs towards Servine.

"Deflect with Leaf blade and use vine whip" Cheren said and Servine slashes down on Lucario's silver paw with its glowing green tail in a leaf blade, stopping the attack and attacks with vine whip.

"Show them not to mess with you and toss that Servine" the trainer ordered and Lucario grabs Servine's vines and swings it around before tossing it into the air.

"Quickly use Leaf storm" Cheren said before Lucario could do a move. While in the air Servine starts spinning, creatign slowing leaves that blew down onto the opponent.

"Aura Sphere" Lucario recovers to charge a blue energy ball and shoots it at Servine and it hits, knocking the grass pokemon onto the ground.

"Servine Vine whip!" Servine gets on its feet and shoots out vine whip.

"That trick again? Grab those whips Lucario."

"Wrap around it." Cheren said and the whips wraps around Lucario forcing its arms to it side and squeezes tightly.

"Oh no, Lucario break free!"

"Slam!" Servine quickly lifts Lucario in the air and slams down as hard as it could.

"Lucario? Can you battle?" the trainer called as his Lucario wasn't moving. However Servine made the mistake of loosening its vines and Lucario grabs them again.

"Servine Slam again" Cheren said realizing his pokemon's mistake.

"Force palm!" Lucario's paw glowed and the glow traveld through the vines and when it reached Servine it was a strong force knocking Servine away and Lucario got back on its feet.

"Dark pulse while it's down" and the pokemon starts charging this dark blackish-purple energy.

"Servine you've got to move" Cheren called out to his pokemon wondering why it wasn't moving. Though suddenly it used Vine whip and used it to push itself off the ground and the air and lashes out to stop the attack.

"Fire!" Lucario shoots out dark rings into the air-borne Servine.

Suddenly Cheren noticed the yellow crest on Servine's neck was glowing and sparkling and Cheren knew what it was. "Solar beam!" he called and Servine unleashes its newly learned Solar beam at the dark pulse and it was a standoff, two beams pushing back against each other.

"Servine!"

"Lucario!

There was a big explosion creating a cloud of smoke and Cheren was worried for his companion and hoping it was ok. Waving his hands against the smoke and coughing he called out to Servine. But when the smoke cleared Servine was standing tall while Lucario had fainted.

"Whoooo! That was an amazing battle! That Servine's amazing" the trainer said laughing, clearly enjoying the battle. "You did a good job buddy" he called back his pokemon.

"That was a great battle, Servine wouldn't have learned Solar beam without you" Cheren said politely shaking hands with his opponent. "Good job Servine you really pulled through for me" he said kneeling down to pet his worn out Servine.

"Here you deserve these" the trainer presented the three pins to Cheren who takes them the places them on his blue jacket.

As he left Cheren turned to his pokemon "Well let's rest, you deserve a treat for learning that new move" Cheren said to his Servine who wraps its vines around Cheren, its way of giving Cheren a hug in thanks. _**(AN:/ aww how sweet, Cheren has feelings after all)**_

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and Whitney and Samu had eaten and she was unsure rather she was unfortunate to not have found any other trainers. "Well Samu we will only have two to bring back at this rate" Whitney said looking at her two golden Victini pins and her button that Draco gave her in an attempt to cheer her up earlier. She smiled as she looked at it, Draco really came through for her when she needed to vent earlier.<p>

"Oh Whitney! I didn't expect to see you here" Whitney turned at the sound of the familiar voice and met shimmering blonde hair and vibrant grey eyes and sighed mentally yet the flames were churning inside her.

"Oh Lila, I didn't think I'd find any more trainers" Whitney said and couldn't help but think how fortunate she was that Lila had used her Pansear, a fire type wouldn't match well to her water type then again she would be in danger if it knew solar beam which seemed to be a most common type move that pokemon other than grass knew.

"Yeah I fought one and I have spent the rest of the day looking, well how about we battle?" Lila said and her Pansage jumps from Lila's shoulders.

"Alright, Samu let's go" she said and her Oshawott jumps from her arms, landing he thumps its chest realizing its opponent was a fire type and felt more confident.

"Samu let's not underestimate the opponent" Whitney warned.

"Pyro double team" she said and Pansear attacks, surrounding the opponent confusing Samu.

"Stay calm and think, the real one will appear" Whitney said and noticed some of the images were fading which was unlike any double team she's ever seen. Samu took notice of the one Pansear who didn't look faded and shoots a water gun.

"Crap saw through my double team, use dig" Lila called.

"Water gun in the hole."

"Get out quick and use scratch" Pansear jumped up and ran up close, a silly move for a fire type fighting a water type but it was able to move in closer.

"Razor shell!" Oshawott took it's shell out and it's blade formed and slashed at it just as it got scratched, knocking them both away.

"Flamethrower!"

"Water gun."

The two different elemental attacks collided creating steam as they still fought for power.

"Aqua jet" she said relying on her pokemon's ability to see through the haze. Quickly Samu shoots out surrounded in water heading straight for Pyro.

"Dig!" Pyro quickly digs underground.

"Follow it!" Samu dives in another hole, after awhile Pyro leaps out only to be hit by the high speed attack and it falls to the ground.

"Pyro hang on" Lila called.

"You can avoid getting hit for so long, this battle won't last much longer" Whitney said.

"I won't give up! Flamethrower!" Flames shot out and instantly Oshawott jumps out the way easily only to not realize Pyro jumped back into the hole and came out behind it.

"Scratch and then low sweep" Lila called.

Samu moves to avoid the scratch only to be kicked from low sweep knocking it over. Samu gets up, clearly annoyed by being kicked.

"Flamethrower" this time Samu gets hit. "Yes!" Pansear jumps and does a flip.

Samu gets back up and isn't that hurt due to the ineffectiveness of fire. "Water gun!" Whitney said and Samu unleashes water gun.

"Double team."

"Hit all of them!" Whitney said no longer waiting around to get hit by another attack and Samu twirls to hit each one of them and lucks out with getting a direct hit.

"Pyro!" Lila called but the battle was over the fire pokemon had fainted.

"Darn, just when I thought I had a shot" Lila sighed but held out her two pins. "You won" Lila said handing over the pins.

Whitney accepted the pins and attached them to her vest making this four. "Alright Samu good work" she said and her Oshawott jumps into her arms happily. "Sorry about the match, you did say you wanted to get more pins this year" Whitney added turning her attention back to Lila.

"It's alright. I'll try my best for the other events if I can't find another trainer to battle" Lila said and once she returned her pokemon she was on her way.

A chuckle could be heard a very familiar sound, "I've seen Oshawott's voice has gotten even stronger" Whitney turned to see N's face. "How nice to see you again" he said as he approached her.

"N? I didn't know you were on this island too" Whitney said.

At that moment Victini had returned to the strength of two strong trainers. It made its way to another area and looked below to see the same female trainer from earlier but it saw another trainer it sensed something powerful and strong yet kindness towards pokemon. Victini approached closer confident in its invisibility to be close and watch the battle first hand.

N heard a new voice and turned in one direction for a moment._ 'Could it be? Victini appeared before a worthy trainer…'_ he was unsure if it was in fact the legend of the Island or not.

"N?" Whitney wasn't sure what N was doing.

"Oh, sorry, just thought I heard another voice. Now," N pulls out his pokeball, "shall we battle?"

"Of course, Samu!" Her pokemon jumps down.

"You've been my worthy opponent for awhile now, but can you handle this?" N said and tosses his pokeball and out came a Whirlipede.

"Woah." She knew it was the evolved form of Venipede, Venipede that chased them through Pinwheel forest.

"Whirlipede used rollout" N calls and the pokemon spins rapidly and charges towards the Oshawott.

"Water gun!" Whitney calls determining that keeping the pokemon from hitting would be wise. The jet of water hits the Whirlipede and it keeps spinning but unable to get closer.

"Good job buddy."

"Don't get too happy." N said and just then Whirlipede jumps into the air and keeps on spinning. "Use steamroller!" the tips of its spikes starts glowing and it hurls itself towards Oshawott.

"Water gun to dodge" she said and Oshawott hits the ground at an angle and moves up and over just as Whirlipede lands. The bug pokemon launches itself back up and succeeds in hitting the pokemon crushing Oshawott.

"Oh no!"

N chuckles "Good job, now let's try another rollout!" N said and Whirlipede rolls away only to charge back. "Poison sting" it calls and lots of needles shot from Whirlpede's spikes.

"Samu lets show them a shell blade" Whiteny said and Samu gets up and the blade forms on its schalop and charges, swinging its blade and deflecting the poison sting. "Alright! Aqua jet!"

Samu charges in a burst of speed, water cloaked on its body and charges, colliding with the Rollout, dust flies as both pokemon are knocked back.

Samu was on the ground it's scalop out of its paws while Whirlipede rolled back up and into its position.

"Looks like you will possibly lose this…It's almost a shame" N said.

"Samu…Samu can you still fight?" Whitney was starting to panic, it wasn't about winning or losing the pins they collected. She knew that whenever N fought her he expected her to let all her pokemon free and though she has always succeeded in winning so far she fears now that this battle was a loss meaning she would have to say goodbye to all her friends she had made.

"_**Not…ready to quit just yet"**_ the Oshawott gets up slowly but surely and grabs it's scalop it dropped.

N was pretty surprised at the pokemon's strength and its willingness to fight, he couldn't help but grin. "Well, it still wants to fight. Alright then let's use Rollout!" N said and Whirlipede stars spinning rapidly and charges again.

"Water gun to slow it down!" Oshawott opens its mouth and out comes an ice beam came out, however due to its fatigue its aim was off and only grazed the pokemon's back. "Samu you have to get out the way."

"It's too late!" N remarked just as Whirlipede hits it, knocking it to the ground. Whirlipede turns and does the attack again, knocking it around just as it's trying to get up.

"Samu, that's enough…return!" Whitney said she held up the pokeball, she didn't want to call the match but her pokemon's safety is what mattered.

"_**NO! I will fight!"**_ Samu shoots a water gun at its trainer! The attack hits the pokeball, knocking it from her hand before she could call it back.

Victini felt the emotions from the trainer and the weak Oshawott and decided to give it a boost after looking into their hearts with its physic abilities. Unable to get down without being hit it shoots down a bit of energy and Oshawott starts glowing.

This time however N was in fact aware of another voice and seeing the light N was now sure it was Victini. Whitney also noticed a slight glow however now it grew and grew as Oshawott got to it's paws.

"Finish it now!" N said and Whirlipede comes in for a final charge.

"Use Revenge! Whitney calls quickly looking up the name of the move it was trying to use. Oshawott releases its energy from the inflected attacks back onto Whirlipede in a golden shock wave and it appeared to be too much for the pokemon and it faints.

Though when the golden light settles it starts glowing again a blinding white light surprising both N and White. "Could it be…?"

"Yes, your pokemon's voice is stronger and it has evolved for you" N said watching as the tiny pokemon's form started to change. It died down and in Oshawott's place stood a Dewott.

"Samu…you evolved" she said and the pokemon ran towards his trainer who was kneeling down low and embraced it. "You were great buddy" she said however the tired pokemon went limp, exhaustion took over at last.

"You are surly something. Looks like Victini has chosen you… though I wonder…perhaps your pokemon would have used the move without the assistance of Victini" N pondered this. "Return my friend, you've done well" he said calling back his Whirlipede.

"So that was Victini…now you mention it when using its Razor shell earlier it looked longer and stronger than before…and just now…it was glowing…" Whitney said looking up in an attempt to find the pokemon.

"You won't find it, its invisible." N replied.

"So you heard its voice?" Whitney asked recalling N's actions before the battle.

"I thought so, but I am sure it was just before your Oshawott started glowing" N said realizing the pokemon didn't give Oshawott boundless energy but it gave it enough to move and Oshawott defeated Whirlipede with its own strength and will alone.

N reaches in his pocket and pulls out 3 pins "It give me great pleasure to lose to you Whitney, you are in fact a special opponent" N said.

Whitney was slightly embarrassed at how highly he spoke of her. "Thanks, though as strong as you are how come you don't have any more pins?" she asked when taking her newly acquired pins.

"Well I didn't want to lose before finding you…if I lose it has to be to you" N said to her which was the truth. He didn't want anyone to claim his pins but her just as he had wished she had not lost to anyone yet and if she had to lose he felt it would be him to take her down not anyway one. In other words N had formed an awkward rivalry with Whitney, while battling with her to keep her occupied from interfering with Team Plasma and as much as he assumed she disliked him for siding with Team plasma he also found her company thought triggering as she was everything he did not expect from pokemon trainers. Her company brought peace in his mind that he didn't get with Ghetsis or other Plasma members and found being chased in the woods to be an interesting experience.

Whitney waited until the floating camera left before asking "So what happened to the losers? You didn't make them give up their pokemon did you?" she asked.

N looked appalled but then grinned before shaking his head "You thought I would take your pokemon away…I see now…" N said realizing it was her strong emotion that helped pushed the newly evolved Dewott to do its best. "No, not here I'm here to have fun just as you are" N said approaching her and just before passing her he slips something into her hand. "You enjoy the event now" he said and left leaving a befuddled girl with her tired Dewott.

"That N…" she said looking at his retrieving form before looking down it was a brilliant soft yellow flower and the tips of the petals were a fiery orangey-gold reminding her of the color scheme of Victini gear, even her pins. "Wait…Victory flower…" she said remembering the name from one of the many fliers and brochures. Her face grew pink, no guy had ever given her a flower even if it was just to signify a win such as hers.

"Alright buddy, let's hide out until everything is over, no more battling for us" she said petting her pokemon. "Return for a nice rest" she said calling it back into it's pokeball.

* * *

><p>Awhile later evening was closing in and Greg's voice came over the speaker. "Trainers, it is time to return to decide a winner! Calling all Trainers!" Greg calls over every speaker across the island.<p>

"Alright!" Whitney said lucky that she ran into no one else till now and heads on back.

In the center plaza trainers huddled around some hanging their heads low as they lost their pins and weren't able to get any back after three tries.

"How did everyone do?" Cheren asked.

"I did awesome! Tepi was great" Blake said and his pokemon smiled at the praise.

"Emolga and I did great as well. There were a lot of tough opponents" Draco said.

"But where is Whitney and Bianca?" Blake asked suddenly.

"Knowing Bianca she got lost or something…"Cheren sighed.

"Hey you are so mean!" the clumsy blonde appeared moments after with her Minccino on her shoulder she was smiling widely. "Minccino and I were a real team out there!" she said patting her friend.

"Good job then" Cheren said.

How many did you guys collect?" Bianca asked.

"I got about 6" Draco replied.

"I got 7" Cheren asked.

"Dangit I got 5" Blake said peeved he lost to Cheren in numbers.

"Well a lot of people get pins and hide out to avoid being battled cause after getting 7 I couldn't find anyone else" Cheren said for once finding no reason to criticize Blake.

"Hey guys" Whitney said running up to them panting. "Did they start the counting process yet?" she said.

"Yep they are graying out the pictures of those who lost their badges and couldn't get any more for whatever reason on the screen now" Bianca said.

"How many pins?" Cheren asked.

"7." She said and highfived Cheren.

"Same number huh?" Draco said though Blake looked even more irritated.

"Wait did they grey out Lila's picture?" Blake said suddenly.

"I battled and took her two pin's earlier" Whitney said almost a bit too proudly

"Wow, good work" Draco said knowing how much pleasure she got out of that win.

"Was she tough?" Blake asked.

"Not really, my Samu against her Pansear…a poor match" Whitney said.

"Oh too bad then…" Blake said.

"I also met N" she said.

"N? That weirdo?" Blake asked.

"Yep I battled him too and got my last 3 from him" Whitney explained.

"I didn't see him on the screen" Blake squints to look.

"Maybe he joined the last minute or something" Whitney said.

"Besides you had no problem finding Lila did you" Cheren replied and Bianca giggled finding that a good point.

"Number 89."

"Oh that's my number" Bianca said running off to get her pin's counted.

"How much did you get?" Whitney asked.

"Not telling!" Bianca called with a smile.

"That's no fair she heard all ours" Blake grumbled but glared at that know-it-all Cheren.

"Maybe she's embarrassed because it's lower than Blakes" Draco said.

"Aww come on she's tough when she has to" Whitney said.

Soon though who qualified were counted and on the stand where Greg stood were the prizes a brown egg with black stripes it was in a case with a pokeball sitting on the top and next to it was a case with different potions to heal most ailments during travel.

"This year's Pin challenge was a good one I can say no one broke the rules" Greg said and everyone cheered. "I could also tell some must have had Victini's favor as some pokemon got out of impossible sticky situations and it obviously guided the winner of this Challenge.

Victini was back and decided to sit and watch everything unfold smiling as it saw the two trainers it helped out today.

"Now out of all the contestants 3 of them have gotten the most pins" Greg said and the crowd started murmuring everyone wondering who it was or if they were one of the three. The picture on the screen got big so everyone could see and the pictures were rapidly changing for a minute before it stopped on a picture of a guy with brown shaggy hair with a blue and black headband with dark eyes that Cheren Recognized and the smaller picture of a Lucario next to it was enough assurance.

"Come on up Chad and Lucario" Greg said.

"So his name is Chad huh?" Cheren remarked as he saw the guy move to the platform and a spotlight shined on him

"You know him?" Whitney asked.

"Yep I fought him and won with my Servine, looks like he really got back in the game" Cheren said.

"The next one is!" the screen starts randomizing again and up comes a picture of an older teen with violet hair and dark violet eyes and next to his picture was a picture of a Luxray. "Ryan and Luxray!"

"Someone named Ryan…huh?" Draco said.

"Interesting pokemon" Whitney said as he and the Luxray came onto the stage and a spotlight shined on them.

"And last but not least!" the screen changed rapidly before landing on a famliar face. "Bianca and her Minccino!" everyone was shocked as the screen split for three different pictures to appear.

"Bianca got a lot of pins?" Blake asked.

"More than all of us?" Draco asked.

"Well I'm impressed" Cheren said and Whitney nods her head.

They watched as she made her way to the stage and for once she didn't trip. Greg continued on smiling "These are the faces of the future First and Second place winners of this Competition" Greg said dimming the lights and having the spotlight shine on the three trainers as everyone claps.

"I'm so excited I hope Bianca wins" Whitney said happy for her friend.

"Second place is…." Greg pauses and over the speakers a drum roles and the screen flashes again. And it stops on Bianca. "Bianca and Minccino with 20 pins!" Greg saids and everyone claps as Bianca was awarded the potions.

"Aww she didn't win first" Blake said as Cheren and Whitney clapped.

"It's pretty good all things considered, besides she won more than all of us" Whitney said smiling.

The screen split Bianca's picture with a red number two sitting on a small silver crown and the other half of the picture was rapidly changing from Ryan to Chad's pictures.

"And now we announce the winner of this Challenge" Greg pauses for another long dramatic drum roll, the two spotlights rotated and move between the two trainers.

"Ryan and Luxray! With a total of 35 pins!" Greg calls and everyone cheers as both lights shined on Ryan and confetti falls and both pictures of Ryan and Bianca were on the screen and he was being handed the egg.

"Thank you Ryan for playing! Any words you would like to say?" Greg said handing the violet haired guy his prize.

"Well, I'd just like to say this wasn't easy I had to train a lot to get my first win, everyone was great opponents" he said with a smile and everyone claps.

"Alright this event may be over but there are still things to see, the night is young so everyone rest up, heal those tired pokemon and explore the island!" Greg said and brought everything to a close.

"Awseome job Bianca!" Whitney put an arm around her shoulder and Cheren had the other side.

"Thanks! I think we got a little lucky" Bianca said.

"We battled hard and we didn't even get 10 pins, that can't be luck" Cheren said.

"Well I was relying on Minccino's attract, luckily we ran into all boy pokemon. Once they were infatuated Minccino and I just hit them with a powerful thunder bolt" Bianca said telling them her game plan.

Blake face palmed himself and so did Cheren, she really did place because of luck.

"Well still you did great" Whitney said and Bianca couldn't stop smiling.

The tired trainers went off into the pokemon center to rest their pokemon before returning to see what was going on for the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, my longest chapter! This is sorta like the movie but slightly different Victini will be appearing before our heroes but it will not be linked to the awakening of Reshiram and Zekrom as this is somewhat following the game so the legendary dragons won't be awakened until they go to Dragonspiral tower. I think I'll have them on Victory Island for another chapter or two. Can any of you guess the egg from Unova region that was the prize? Again it was a tan colored egg with black stripes and it's from this region.<strong>

**The next Challenge will be the Victory Island Race, the prize will be a rare pokemon egg from Unova region and the second prize will be a collection of vitamins to give to your pokemon. Not sure if I will get it in chapter 7 or 8. But I do know the next chapter is picking up from the ending of this chapter and going onto the next day which will either be a break for the trainers or I will just have the racing challenge be thrown in. **


End file.
